Please Speak Mikey
by snowflakeangel21
Summary: "Just shut up Mikey! Everytime you speak disaster happens! I'm sick of hearing your voice. It would be better for all of us if you didn't speak at all!" Careless words, unleashed out anger, changing their baby brother from the inside out. This is the price they must pay, and the Turtles are willing to do anything to get the old Mikey back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im back! With a new story from ninja turtles! I love the 2012 series so I read some fanfictions and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Not best time to write it but with jobs and life in the way when is it ever?**

 **Give a thank you to The Glitter Ninja my beta! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the clear darken blue night with the moon shining, while the stars illuminated across the quiet city of New York, the citizens rested from a long day of work in their comfy homes. But for our favourite mutant turtles, it was like any other ordinary night. The brothers bounced and sprinted from roof to roof, showing off their skills and reflexes and stayed hidden in the corners protected by the shadows engulfing their bodies. With sharp eyes, they scanned the scene for their most frequent enemy, the Purple Dragons.

"Donnie, have you located them yet? This is the fourth alleyway we've searched and still no sign of them," said Leo as he leaped into the air onto the next building.

"Yes I got the signal just two more blocks up ahead." said the third youngest just as he heard the second oldest smacking his fists together in anticipation.

"Finally some action!" snarled Raph, pushing more energy into his leg muscles, catching up with his older brother.

Mikey smirked watching his brothers in competition, with his raw talent and being the fastest out of the brothers he zoomed past Donnie and lifted his hands onto their shells, jumping high above and landing on the next building gracefully.

"Ha, I win!" he announced cheerfully.

Raphael scoffed "We weren't racing dumbass, we're on a mission remember pay attention!" He missed the flicker of hurt on Mikey's face as he stood next to Leo who crouched down on his knee, looking in the darkness of the alleyway. As if right on cue, a white van drove half into the shadows under a street lamp.

Five Foot Ninjas emerged from the back, standing guard as two bulky men with purple dragon tattoos came round from the front. With stealth and silence, the turtles listened as the men began discussing their scheme.

"What are they saying?" asked Mikey leaning towards Donnie.

"Shh, I can't hear if you're speaking Mikey," retorted Don concentrating.

Mikey moved forward, accidentally creating noise which luckily didn't alert the enemies, but granted glares from his brothers.

"Mikey, stop moving and keep quiet!" yelped Leo, his voice rising slightly due to his baby brother's liability in stillness.

"Shell-for-brains shut up, you're gonna ruin everything again!" Raph took a few breaths to calm his temper.

 _He's a ninja for crying out loud! Why can't he act like one?_ The red-clad Turtle thought as he watched the youngest squirm again.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to, you know how I am!" Mikey apologized, the feeling in his chest slightly burning from his brother's words.

"Enough guys look," shushed Leo who stood up raising his katanas, as the men started to take action.

"Ok guys, here's the plan-"as Leo refreshed his motive Mikey stood up, only to find out that his foot had fallen asleep and promptly lost his balance. He cried out as he fell off the side of the building, falling on top of a dumpster. He moaned faintly and rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt," he said noticing the Purple Dragons had discovered him.

"It's them, the freaks! Footbots attack!" one of the men commanded as the foot ninjas charged towards Mikey.

Leo sighed, "Plan failed guys let's kick some bots!" They sprung downwards, colliding with the enemies. Mikey jumped out the way just in time as Raph came crashing down on top of a robot crushing his head.

"Oh yeah, that's how it done!" He shouted, swinging his nunchakus and whacking two more into the wall.

The turtles then saw movement in the shadows and looked up to see more foot soldiers spreading around them.

"Guys, the main priority is the van!" exclaimed Leo slashing his swords nicely through the torso of a nearby bot, and defeated more ninjas as he ran towards the men.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled, kicking and swiping the robots. "You guys think you're so tough, but you can't win!" Not watching his surroundings Raphael ducked his head almost chuffed by the nunchakus.

"MIIIKEEYYY! Focus!" screamed Raph, as the youngest smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Raph, my bad!"

Raph and Leo knocked out the Purple Dragons and continued to wipe out the footbots, when they saw their youngest brother Mikey laughing as he swung his kusarigama. "Take this and that!" He then grabbed a bot and swung him towards the van, not realising Donnie had been inside the van since the battle started. The bo staff-wielding turtle had discovered three containers of mutagen within the truck and was investigating further.

"Mutagen? Well, this isn't obviously good," he muttered sarcastically before plunging forward, after being struck behind by an unconscious ninja. Donnie narrowly missed the green goo but lost his footing and bashed his head harshly on a sharp corner.

He yelped closing his eyes, taking a few breathers from the pain. He winced at the wetness, seeing a small blotch of blood on his hand. He then gasped as another one was thrown inside by Mikey.

"Mikey, stopped throwing them in here!" Donnie flinched from the sudden surge of dizziness. The youngest made his way towards the van, his blue eye widening at his injured brother.

"Sorry Donnie I-,"he was shoved aside by Raph, who stepped on the bots getting to his brother. Swaying on his feet he leaned against his older brother, slowly getting off the vehicle. Leo rushed forward, switching to mother-hen mode.

"What happened?" he asked, placing his hands on each side of Donnie's face.

Mikey stepped backwards as Raph faced him with an icy glare. "Why don't you ask Screw-up over here?"

Mikey turned to Leo his oldest brother, except he wasn't staring at him. His heart squeezed tightly noticing Leo wasn't saying anything to him, in fact, it felt like he was ignoring him.

"We don't have time for this Raph, we need to get that mutagen before anymore reinforcement come." Leo settled Donnie down next to the wall, as the two climbed back and grabbed the three canister of mutagen. Mikey, knowing he was to blame, slowly made his way towards Donnie. All of a sudden, he caught one of the Purple Dragons reaching the driver side of the van.

"No!" Mikey charged forward startling the man, who grabbed a pipe, swinging it furiously at the orange-masked turtle. Mikey ducked, thrusting his arm up aiming for the chin. The teen smiled in triumph, not realizing he had shifted the pipe, slamming it against his left of his plastron. Mikey hollered from the blow, his ribs thankfully bruised and not broken.

The purple dragon saw his chance and rushed to finish the delivery for his boss. Leo and Raph heard Mikey when the van shuddered, the wheels beginning to move. Both brothers managed to escape in time but with only one mutagen in Raph's hand.

The red brother scowled while Leo narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth, half of their mission failed. They saw Mikey staggering towards them; Leo reached his brother calmly asking what happened. Mikey told them what had encountered with the man, which only angered Raphael further.

"Mikey, if you hadn't screamed, we would have gotten all the mutagen! But you couldn't keep your mouth shut for one second! Damn it!" Mikey crouched down from his brother's wrath, and his eyes started to water. They did not realize that he was harmed.

 _"I was only trying to help."_

"Raph, language! Are you hurt Mikey?" Leo placed a gentle hold on his shoulder. The throbbing of his ribs were causing difficulty in breathing, but he deserved this. He shook his head.

Leo nodded, releasing the hold on his youngest brother and made his way towards Donnie, who observed the scene. Unfortunately, he didn't witness the incident due to his head injury, but obviously Mikey was lying with his hand hovering over his side.

"Let's go home and tell Splinter." Grabbing hold of Donnie's left arm over his shoulder, Leo helped him towards the sewer hole. Mikey waited until the other three went first, but not before a harsh slap by Raph. His cold emerald eyes were enough to make Mikey shudder as he disappeared down the steps.

Mikey disregarded the pain, knowing it wasn't important. He climbed down the steps, luckily, without any difficulty, walking behind his older brother with his head down knowing he was in for a lecture.

The atmosphere in the lair was tense. Donnie was in his lab with Splinter and Leo, meaning that Mikey was stuck in the living room with Raph. He couldn't remember the last time the air was so suffocating. His breath was a little ragged, his ribs are now burning. Since their return, Leo and Raph had not said anything to Mikey, and their father, sensing the anger and guilt-ridden surrounding his three children decided not to ask any questions.

Mikey wanted to apologize that it was his fault Donnie was hurt. But would sorry be enough this time? He knew he could be quite distracted and had a hard time staying in one place, which is ironic considering how glued he was to the couch right now. Mikey was ready to speak when the door opened and Leo emerged. Raph sat straight up and asked how Donnie was.

"He will be alright, just need a few days rest." Leo then looked at Mikey since they arrived back, crossing his arms staring down at his baby brother. "Mikey," the leader rubbed his face in frustration as Mikey fiddled with his fingers.

"Why did you not follow my rules? We could have easily stopped if you had just pay attention," Leo kept his voice serene although the frequent disappointments due to his youngest brother was creeping into his shell.

"Because he can't do anything right that's why. He's a screw up," said Raph emotionlessly. Mikey stared up at him; his eyes swelling up as his brother, his hero, believed he was not good enough. He turned to Leo, pleading, because it wasn't true….right?

"Mikey you have to listen, but you can't even seem to do that. You're constantly chatting like you're speaking to a friend, and Donnie was hurt because of you!" Curling into his shell would be a nice idea right now. He never meant to do harm to his brothers, he loved them so much.

"I didn't mean it, honest. I didn't even know Donnie was in there!" Mikey apologized, now standing near Leo as he spoke.

"Why, that doesn't surprise me," drawled Raph, sneering at his brother. "A ninja is supposed to have stealth and is supposed to understand the situations they are in, but you obviously can't!" Raph's temper was overflowing; he'd had enough of Mikey idiotic games.

"You have to say something, don't you. That mouth of yours can't be quiet for one second, it drives me crazy! Just shut up Mikey! Everytime you speak, disaster happens! I'm sick of hearing your voice! It would be better for all of us if you didn't speak at all!"

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Raph's shoulders were hunched his deep breathing, trying to gain control of his emotions. Leo struggled on what to say, for a part of him believes that Raph is right. Mikey needed to tone it down, or he could put them all in danger. But when he faced his tear-stricken baby brother. his horrid thoughts vanish.

"Mikey!"

He called out his name again, as Mikey ran towards his room.

"Forget it Leo, let him sulk like the baby he is." The second oldest went towards the lab to check on his other younger brother. Leo followed Raph, for he couldn't do much to help Mikey except leave him be.

The baby of the family sobbed into his pillow. The tears thickening, his voice choked, releasing a few coughs filled with mucus. He couldn't stop the tears flowing down his freckle face. The painful words of his brother lingered deeply in his mind, reminding him how useless and defective he could be.

 _You're constantly chatting!_

 _Donnie was hurt because of you!_

 _He screws up on everything!_

 _It would be better for all of us if you didn't speak at all!_

The tears stopped, sticking to his face as he stared at the wall opposite, the baby blue eyes so bright, now taken over by a tremendous sadness. He chucked the covers over his head, clutching the well-worn teddy bear from his childhood. His ribs were tender and would twinge whenever he shifted on the bed. But he didn't care, this was his punishment.

 _"They're both right. Donnie has a head wound because I can't do anything right. I'm not worthy to be a ninja. Not speaking would be a dream come true for my family. Besides, it'll protect them."_

 _"Yeah, it'd be great if I didn't say a word."_

* * *

 **Poor Mikey! The next chapter will be in a few days to found out what has happened to our cute ninja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's a little late. I did post my 1st chapter at a difficult time.**

 **Just to give out a pointer that from this chapter and onwards, Mikey's voice (well actually his thoughts) will be in italics as he is going to be mute for a while. I have a few ideas on how I want this to go, and i'll try my best to send it out weekly or less if I have time.**

 **Also give a thank you The Glitter Ninja was another stunning chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours has passed since their littlest brother dashed towards his chamber. Raph ignored the situation, believing Mikey would return being his usual self, and would bounce back and play his usual pranks. But Leo kept on hesitating, walking from the lower level towards Mikey's room, wanting to knock and see if he was alright. This was the third time his hand lingered on the door, never actually touching the rough metal.

After a conversation with his Sensei, he left Mikey to his own devices.

Despite the tightness in his chest, telling his something was amiss, Leo turned and walked away with a sigh. If only the oldest followed his instinct, he would have seen the little turtle weeping.

Mikey remained in the pitch black darkness, the only source of glow underneath the entrance. The dark circles surrounding in his blue eyes, indicating the lack of sleep, looked like bruises, and his thoughts whirred like a tape recorder rewinding back repeatedly. The youngest was hungry and thirsty, but the very idea of facing his brothers and the unwanted memories clouding his thoughts still remained, and he forced himself to stay put. He didn't want to be chastised by Raphael, nor see Leonardo's face dissatisfied by his hindrance to focus or have Donatello to treat him coldly for causing physical damage for his lack of concentration again.

He wondered if Donnie was awake and would want to see him.

 _"Probably not, why would he want to see someone who unintentionally, caused an injury?"_

Mikey smiled bitterly, bringing his legs closer and wrapping them around his arms. _"Not the first time my brothers got inflicted with bruises because of me. It seems I'm only good for causing trouble. I just wished they could see my point of view sometimes. What's that saying, 'you shouldn't judge people by the cover'?"_

Mikey wondered if he really was a black sheep in the family; the notion made him sink lower into his mattress. The dark thoughts began to spread like a virus throughout him, attacking the positive aspect of his brain. Leo was the courageous leader who was brave, seriously strong and overprotective of three little brothers. Raph was the muscle man who had frequent outbursts, who always acted before thinking, ready to take charge rather than display emotional affection. But his heartwas always on his sleeve or, in his case, his plastron. And then you had Donnie, the smartest, most creative turtle who could fix anything, and was a part-time doctor due to their violent debacles with New York's never ending crime, coming from just about almost every alien, human and mutant on the planet.

 _"They all have roles to play, responsible ones to keep the family secure, and I keep on demolishing all their hard work."_

He placed his head between his arms, letting out a small sob.

 _"I don't play stunts for my own amusement, as the baby brother it is my duty to help my siblings remember that they can have fun and let their guard down once in a while. To protect them from extreme situations by lifting their spirits to shield them from the darkness, bringing light and helping to keep a buoyant attitude at all times. That is my position, my responsibility"._

The sob turned into waterworks. Mikey rotated on his stomach, drowning the sorrows on his pillow. _"How can I maintain the happiness when they don't want it anymore? What do I do now? They already said I can't keep my mouth shut, and it's obvious they see me as someone who is an inconvenience, someone who is expendable. I can never be what they want me to be."_

The teen grabbed his chest, the sharp pain of despair as the waterfall changed to snivels. The dullness in the blue eyes remained as the negative voices still floated around his head. The recurring episode of Raph's voice telling him to keep quiet, that his voice made him sick, left Mikey with no option.

 _"Don't worry Raph, Leo, Donnie and Sensei. If it means to prevent anymore causalities then I'll do my job. Your happiness comes first; you guys mean everything to me. So you will get your wish."_

* * *

Donnie leaned his back on the pillow drinking a cup of coffee, having woken up from a small nap about ten minutes ago. His head suffered a swelling, which thankfully was nothing more than a bruise. Still felt a little tender to touch, but overall he was feeling much healthier, and it was because of this and his observational skills that he noticed the heavy atmosphere laden in the lair. Specifically, Leo and Raph had checked up on him but Mikey still had not made an entrance.

Donnie signed. It was clearly apparent that the oldest brothers had spoken to their youngest harshly because of their previous argument. Telling Mikey what he had done wrong and needs to learn to control himself before he causes anymore mishaps. He frowned, replaying what Leo said before he ventured into a world of sleep four hours ago. They had gone on patrol at eight so the time would have been twelve, with an extra doze, and now the time should be around one or two in the morning….right?

The purple turtle heard a chuckle to see Leo ambling toward him. "You need to stop thinking so much Donnie; you looked like a grumpy version of Raph."

"Shut it Leo," Raph replied, lightly punching his older brother's shoulder.

Leo shook his head, laughing and looked at his third brother. "You feel any better, or do you need another aspirin?"

"No I'm fine Leo; all I needed was some shut-eye. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow, or at least in a few hours. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost two" said Raph yawning.

"I see" said Donnie gazing at the doorway.

The blue brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey probably won't come out until the morning. We didn't mean to be so harsh with him, but what he did to you was unacceptable. It was a careless act which could have been avoided".

Donnie opened his mouth to speak until Raph pointed a finger. "Don't even think about sticking up for him. We have been too soft on Mikey, allowing him to get away with too much. He's not a kid anymore and it's time he grew up and put an end to these childish, stupid games".

They both agreed with their red-bandana brother. It was time for Mikey to acknowledge he was sixteen, and not six. The occasional video games and the different types of comic books, they could handle, but enough with the pranks, the jokes. Mikey would hopefully understand that this was better for the team.

If only they knew how right they were.

* * *

Seldom had Splinter lost focus on his meditation. He was a master, a natural when looking into his soul, the peace and harmony that spoke to him when he was in a deep trance. But today was different, ever since his sons had returned from the attack with the Purple Dragons. His sensitive ears heard the confrontation they had with Michelangelo. He flinched as his ears press to his furry head, when a sharp pang was aroused from his youngest son, along with a serious amount of emotional trauma.

"Oh my son, how much do you grieve?" The tall rat stretched his limbs after he rose from the unmoving position, unable to concentrate. The father had faith that his brothers would solve the situation that had landed their baby brother. If not, then he would get involved, but until then, he would watch them from a distance. In his mind, he hoped that Michelangelo would return to his normal self, waking up in the morning, whistling a happy tune, ready for another series of stunts.

Putting a paw on his chest, his heart told him that it was only the beginning.

The next day arrived early than Mikey would have liked, which was only seven hours for morning practice. He groaned, reaching his arm to the ceiling and clicked his back and arms from the fetal position he slept in last night. He reached for the mirror, checking the redness around his eyes, only to see it mixed with black from a restless night. He exhaled a deep breath, calming himself as he grabbed his orange bandana, and got out of bed, walking groggily to his door. Silently, he made his way outside, aiming to reach the bathroom without the presence from his brothers and Sensei.

Once inside, he washed his hands and face, smiling slightly, looking somewhat better so no one would really ask how he slept, plus his mask would keep it hidden.

 _"They'll probably interrogate me or something, since I didn't visit Donnie last night."_

Walking to the kitchen, Mikey made several eggs and bacons for his siblings. The teen ate his own share quickly, so he wouldn't have to face them. Making his way to the dojo, it was no surprise to see Splinter sitting in a straight posture with his paws on his lap. His deep breathing pushed out his chest then deflated back to normal. Mikey stood beside a sliding door watching the scene.

"Michelangelo."

Mikey jumped faintly, although this was a common occurrence, it was still pretty creepy how Splinter could sense his sons' presence. He strolled in and sat down beside his sensei, copying his moves. Ten minutes had passed with the pair in this state. Mikey gave a wriggle of discomfort knowing the others would be arriving soon. While Splinter was delighted to spend individual quality time with each son, he was nonetheless unsettled. Michelangelo had the lowest stamina when it came to meditation due to his inability to sit frozen for more than a minute. Either that or his attention-span would spark into wonderland, losing his focus-point to achieve more potential in his mind.

Nevertheless, this is not what concerned him.

Since Michelangelo was a baby, he had never seen the boy be so…silent. The presence alarmed Splinter, for it was a new-found discovery that only occurred yesterday. Right after Leonardo brought in an injured Donatello. He had been wrong before, so maybe this time was no different.

"Michelangelo, are you well my son?"

Right now, the father hated being correct. His son's beautiful baby blue eyes had lost some of the effervescent spark. The joyous smile signature to the orange-masked turtle hadn't even piqued yet. He didn't even hide his surprised look, when his boy clocked head to side and nodded.

 _"This is a very serious matter,"_ thought Sensei, as he faced the wall again.

Mikey wanted to prove to his father, his master, that he was worthy to be a part of this family, so he sat through the tingling in his legs, the cramp in his hands, and tried to ignore the itching. To meditate you need no movements, nor any distraction and most of all, silence.

 _"I will make you proud Sensei, I promise."_

Mikey heard the chatting of his brothers about to enter the room. He bent his head down, staring at his lap.

 _"I will protect you my brothers, I won't speak."_

A drop of water fell onto his hand, the last teardrop before practice began.

 _"I will make you guys happy."_

 _"So happy."_

* * *

 ** _Haha this chapter makes me sad!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was ask to update by my fellow reviewers so here I am! A few things I wanna say, good news I have chapter 4 and 5 in set to write and bad news I have a project deadline on 17th. So I'm hoping to have chapter 4 done before then :)**

 **Also a big thank you to my beta Glitter Ninja and another thank you to Glazier Blue who has been helping me with my ideas for this story.**

 **P.S. Splinter is a little difficult to write as he is mainly poetic and likes riddles but I think I did justice for now.**

 **Hope you like, enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah one more thing. In 2012 series I'm not sure what they actually sit on in the livingroom, but it like a stone square sofa/couch unless it called something else I'm just gunna go with that.**

* * *

Mikey started twitching slightly, not from the temptation to bring the circulation back into his body, but from the fact he could see his older brothers silhouettes behind the sliding doors. Mikey closed his pupils as the chatting changed from silence to whispers. His heart burned, pumping faster, hearing the astonishments for actually being the first one inside the dojo.

"Wow! Mikey is here early. I must be dreaming," said Raph with a smirk.

"It's not a dream, Raph, but I am surprised," said Leo, staring at his youngest brother, a little concern that there was no response.

Donnie was also amazed to see Mikey sitting on the mat patiently, and not even fidgeting. In fact, he could not remember ever seeing his little brother so still. The purple turtle frowned, knowing that he was missing some information. Although there could be no reason at all for Mikey being on time, perhaps he was just a newearly riser. But his intelligent mind was giving him signals that something was amiss between his three brothers.

 _"Come to think of it, they still haven't told me what they actually said to Mikey,"_ Donnie thought as he took a seat next to youngest. Leo and Raph sat on his left.

Splinter stood above his children, the usual gesture with his paws behind his back, his eyes forward. His senses was picking up a variety of emotions from the four.

His oldest child Leonardo was composed and waited for instructions, but Splinter watched as he quickly glanced towards his littlest brother.

Raphael, his second son, was ready for action, as patience was one of his lowest points, however he maintained himself because of the irritation in trying to figure out what was up with Mikey.

But what worried the father was Donatello, his third boy. His dark red eyes were confused, chewing his bottom lip, as he concentrated looking at his hands and switching to peer at his only younger brother.

Finally, the rat gazed upon his baby of the family. The strange atmosphere surrounding his child was strong. His heart clenched in a tight bind, sensing the wild imagination had subdued to a speck, and the unusual determination in Michelangelo's darken blue eyes were absolute.

Mentally pressuring himself to understand his son's recent change, he decided to first start with meditation. The sensei fluidly lowered his body on the carpet, his long tail shifting to lie beside him, as he placed his hands on his lap.

"My sons, to start, we are going to meditate. I feel there is some tension between the each of you." Splinter caught the slight flinch from Michelangelo, who continued remained stoic and soundless. While usually he would have been proud to have discovered Michelangelo's newfound concentration, he knew that the total focus was not entirely for the normally boisterous child.

A groan from his left diverted his view to Raphael. "Sensei do we have to?" The red-banded Turtle groaned. "Didn't we do meditation yesterday?"

"This is good exercise Raph, it'll help with your temper" Leo grinned, blatantly ignoring his brother's angry glare.

"Shut it, Leo."

Donnie shook his head at the two. He focused intently, as relaxing his mind was not his strong point either. His brain ran like a clock, never turning off or sleeping, just running circuits around him, helping to brainstorm new ideas, updating the lair system to protect his family and to create flawless mutagen to save Timothy and restore April's father to human. Overall, turning off his brain was not an easy feat. And Mikey's new attitude only added to his never-ending list of worries.

Well, Mikey certainly proved that he could stay immobile for a period of time but, his facial expression was strangely nonchalant.

Donnie had never seen his little brother look so cool, calm and collected all at once. Needless to say it was quite disconcerting, the bubbly nunchuk-wielding Turtle had spoken not a word before or since entering the dojo.

"Mikey," Donatello murmured quietly. Michelangelo widened his eyes and turned slowly towards his purple-clad sibling. The Turtle was relieved that Mikey was not apathetic as he appeared, but the impassive look on his face stated otherwise. The bright, colourful emotions that would float and sparkle had vanished, been replaced by a deadpan expression. He reprimanded himself after giving Mikey a startled look.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, while his brain was mentally slapping him for the conspicuous question.

He saw it! Briefly but the emotions were there as Mikey blinked twice, as if he were surprised. Confused, even. But what could have been the reason for such an off-putting emotion?

Donnie continued to stare, waiting for a reply. It never came.

Instead Mikey nodded, shifting his position to get comfortable, looking back up at his sensei. Donnie blinked, registering what had just happened. He stared, open-mouthed as he noticed his two other brothers do the same. He wasn't sure he liked the new Mikey.

Splinter intervened before his oldest sons could try to speak to Michelangelo. Perhaps the meditation would give them more clues to decipher Mikey's new behavior.

"Alright my sons, same as always, open up your mind and let it flow releasing the burden and stress. Relax and gain inner peace to your soul," Spinter instructed. Unlike yesterday, during which Splinter was able to reach the light of peace easily, this time, he was searching for the soul of his orange-clan child, which usually was easy to find. Mikey's soul-self was bright and bubbly, as the Turtle it was housed in.

This normal exercise was simple enough, forcing Splinter to navigate through the mind, and this time it was no different, as his spirit self as met with the turbulence of the river of Mikey's mind. The icy water pumped his heart rapidly; the pain of Michelangelo's kusarigama blades punctured his own spirit and soul as the rat encountered the orange glow, the very heart and center of Mikey's mind. The beautiful, dazzling, radiant, warmth of his son's soul had begun to deteriorate, a spectacle Splinter was not used to seeing in any of his sons, much less Michelangelo's. The orange orb was fading to a dull gray, and Splinter mourned at the loss of such a beautiful color and spirit.

Such a wondrous color as orange, radiates happiness, joy and boundless energy of life. It is a color that lifts people's spirit, and fills them with warmth and security. Not only that, it associates with the colors red and yellow, which was partly the reason why he had chosen Michelangelo to be orange and Raphael to be red.

From the moment they were born, Michelangelo had the habit of mostly following and clinging to Raphael, who in return, would tried to push him away, only for the boy to fall for the puppy-eyed trick, and finally give in to the undeniably cuteness of the large baby blues. But nevertheless, it was painstakingly obvious that Raphael was fiercely protective of his baby brother, and through observation, it is clear that Michelangelo saw his big brother as a role model and hero.

And ironically it's the ones you look up to the most that cause the emotional heartbreak. Splinter sighed and rubbed his furry face. Unfortunately, there was not much he could do at this point, especially in Mikey's overwhelming and deteriorating mind. While the real reason for Michelangelo's sadness was evident to Splinter, as he had heard the conversation, it was then that he decided to let his sons take matters into their own hands and solve this familial problem.

With his hand still hovering over the glow, the father spoke in a gentle voice,"My son, as your father I will protect you. This brilliant light that glitters across your soul will not fade. Have faith and trust my child for you are deeply loved and truly desirable in this family."

As Splinter closed his eyes to return to the dojo, he prayed that his words were not meaningless and would not be too late to see his baby.

After the meditation had finished, the group worked hard in various stretches to get them ready for what laid ahead. Splinter was about to announce the next phase, when he saw Mikey touch his side, his face grimacing. His brothers went toward him, Donnie putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, are you hurt?" questioned Donnie, watching the teen take a small deep breath. Splinter had a side-view of the boy and wondered whether to ask Michelangelo to sit out of this match. However, the violent shake of his head said otherwise.

 _"I can't believe I forgot about my ribs! How can you escape such an injury! If I tell Donnie he will say how stupid I am! I need to prove my worth I am fine!"_ Mikey's haphazard thoughts were clouded with worried.

The brothers were dumbfounded by the reaction; clearly Mikey was in pain but refused to say anything. They faced each other, undecided on what to do.

"Mikey, here, let me take a look. Do your ribs hurt?" Donnie asked, moving his hand forward, only for it to be knock away. The orange turtle instantly regretted the move after noticing the hurt on his brother's face.

To get away, Mikey ran to grab his nunchucks before standing by the tree. He stood with his feet apart, his weapon launched in front ready for training. This new Mikey was astounding and frightening at the same time.

"This is weird, Mikey wants to train? Ok, its official I am dreaming, and what's with the non-talking?" said Raph, twirling is Sais getting in position. Leo didn't answer as he swung his swords in front of him, for he knew this started after they had rebuked Mikey. Donnie felt like a lost puppy, when the lesson was completed, a full on detailed explanation was definitely in order.

With a shout from their sensei, the dojo was filled with clashing, slashing and whacks from each weapon.

Donnie swerved to the side, missing Raph, who charged with his sais as he jumped over Donnie's bo and landing on his feet.

Leo clashed his swords with Raph's, as he changed direction to take on his big brother. The two strongest ninjas engaged in battle as Donnie went head to head with Mikey.

The youngest, jumped swinging both nunchuks, ignoring the sharp stab in his left side, as he struck a blow at Donnie, who swung his bo in defense. The match went on for another hour; the four brothers beginning to grow weary, but refusing to back down.

Mikey's breathing was more ragged than his brothers, the sweat started to stick, his ribs poking and prodding his body every time he moved. The throb was more immense, leaving him exhausted; however his promise to his brothers was far more important.

 _"I am tired but if I back down now, they will see me as weak. I need to be strong so I won't cause any trouble for them."_

Another half an hour of Mikey demonstrating his skills, feeling pleased that he managed to stay up-top instead of falling flat on his shell, the training was over. They bowed to their sensei, as he smiled satisfied with the lesson.

"Well done my sons, every day you improve and make me proud. Today's training is over," Master Splinter congratulated, nodding to each Turtle as they stepped out of the dojo.

Splinter watched his sons leave, when he noticed his youngest wince, glancing at his ribs. He saw Donnie examining his brother, his face scrunched up like he was solving a complicated puzzle. Since he had no idea what is really going on, or why Mikey was refusing to be checked, Donnie was left with no other choice than to see Leo and Raph.

Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for Mikey, but he managed to overcome the pain as he almost ventured out the doors.

"Michelangelo."

The youngest froze feeling perturbed and afraid. _"Did I do the session wrong? Do I need to practice more? Did I screw up somewhere?"_

Splinter flattened his ears at the dejection and the rapid pulse from his son due to the fear of rejection. "Son, you are not in trouble, please turn around, I just want to ask you a question."

The withdrawn Turtle stood opposite his father, finding his toes more interesting than seeing his sensei to tell him how bad he was.

"You did nothing wrong Michelangelo. I wanted to ask if you felt alright?" Splinter's kind eyes bore into Mikey's agitated ones.

Again his heart panged at the wide innocent expression, like the Turtle wasn't expecting such an inquiry.

"You have been touching your left side for a while. I think it best to let Donatello attend to your injury, just in case it turns serious."

Mikey waved his hand, his expression emotionless as he gave Splinter a thumbs-up silently telling him that he was fine. Right now, the rat was having a troublesome thought. The easiest son to read was now the most unreadable. The display of emotions were seldom, locked away under an invisible key. Just like his voice.

"Very well, my son. However, before you go, there is one other I would like to ask," Splinter murmured, intent on getting an answer out of his son no matter what.

Mikey turned his head to the left, his eyes questioning.

Bending down to his smallest's son level, the father said in a tender and loving tone, "You know you can come and talk to me right? I am always here for you Michelangelo."

He didn't expect to see the crestfallen appearance as his child held strong to hide the tears. The light blue eyes then hardened, erasing the water. Looking at his sensei, they softened as he grabbed his hand in a firm grip.

Splinter return to his meditation posture as Michelangelo left the room. His ears flopped on his face, the sorrow and distress planted on his furry features. His son needed their help, the stupendous love for his brothers to make them happy had taken total control. The sacrifices that Michelangelo was making, so he could become just like them, was heartbreaking.

"Oh, my oldest children, if only you could see how much you really need Michelangelo's light. He is the key to our darkness and insanity."

* * *

"Guys, we need to talk," said Donnie to his older brothers. Leo was watching TV and Raph was striking his dummy.

After another punch to the head, Raph walked away to sit on the sofa. "Yeah, what's up Donnie?"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked uneasily.

"No, I'm fine," Donnie assured them, raising his hand. "The one I'm worried about is Mikey. You two still haven't told me the full narrative while I was unconscious."

They faced each other and Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Not much to say. We told you most of it".

Holding his hips he glared at his siblings. "Exactly, why is Mikey like this? He won't even speak! I want the truth guys now"

It was the final straw, being left in the dark for too long. Donnie wanted an answer and he was gonna get it, and lashed out in a deathly grimace.

Leo sighed, running a hand over his green head. "You had only woken up, so we didn't want to worry you, but you have to understand Donnie, Mikey-he could have kill you."

Donnie recalled the memory of Mikey disregarding his well-being as he threw two ninjas inside the van. Of course he knew it was accidental, since loving carelessness was common for his youngest brother, but...

"What else did you guys do?"

Raph stared incredulously. "Why do you assume I said anything?"

The purple turtle reacted by crossing his arms.

Sheepishly, Raph surrendered. "You know how I always blurt out words that shouldn't mean anything? Well, my anger takes control and gets a little overboard-".

"Raph, Donnie asked, slowly, dreading the answer. "What did you say?"

"I told him that he was a screw-up, and it would be better if he didn't speak at all."

Donnie's mouth dropped open in shock, and his eyes widened. How the shell could Raph say something like that to Mikey? Didn't he know how sensitive he was?

"What! Are you crazy? How could you think that wouldn't affect Mikey!" shouted Donnie, not flinching at Leo and Raph's startled expressions.

"The kid had it coming for him. That big mouth is gonna get us in trouble if he can't keep it shut for a second. How can you expect us to trust him when he can't even control his flapping mouth?"

"That's definitely the pot calling the kettle black," Donnie retaliated.

Leo stepped in before an argument occurred. "The point is Donnie, this is a lesson for Mikey. It would make life easier if he did follow the rules and spoke less, or not at all to the enemies. He loses focus and can't concentrate. Besides, you know he is, he will bounce back after a day or two, tomorrow he will be fine," said Leo, trying to reassuring his brother, which had no effect.

"I hope you are right, Leo," Donnie replied, looking towards the bedrooms. Unbeknownst to them, behind a wall on the second floor, an orange-clan turtle overheard the conversation.

Mikey's breath hitched as tears started to fall as he ran to his cluttered room, hissing silently when his ribs bashed against the bed. Quietly, he jumped on and curled into a ball.

The white pillow turned dark and heavily waterstained from the overflow of tears, as Mikey covered himself with the blanket.

 _"Donnie knows the truth now. He'll hate me too, he'll think I'm not qualified to be a ninja. Leo and Raph are right; if I keep my voice quiet, then it will make their lives better. No more shooting pathetic remarks at the Purple Dragons. No more whining to ruin their chances of survival. I will do this for my brothers and sensei."_

He wiped his tears, damp red streaks pouring as he accidentally scratched his face with his nunchuks, his eyes swollen from crying. He sat up, only for him to cough twice, grasping his chest, the tightness in his lungs from his sore ribs. Lying comfortably on his side he coughed again not realizing a speck of blood had touch the edge of the sheets and dropped down.

Splat.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be more intense, so be prepared!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow 17 reviews from chapter 3! That makes me happy. Thank you guys for waiting patiently as it been 15 days. You know how deadlines are...crazy! And my betas were busy so not much I can do until its returned.**

 **Now on my easter break, I'm gunna update more regularly.**

 **Also bare in mine that it does take a few hours to write a chapter and a thank you to Glazier Blue for helping me.**

 **In last chapter I said intense chapter be prepared...you could say this is a starting point for things are taking a crucial turn for Mikey**

 **Anyway no more spoilers enjoy!**

* * *

The lair was silent, not even a blotch of water dripping from the kitchen sink, or even a candle wax scent from the dojo, just a peaceful night in the turtle's household. Splinter resting comfortably on his bedding, his breathing deep but a twitch of his ears showed high alert and scrutiny. On the second floor laid the brothers in their own manner of sleeping. Leo positioned on his side with his hand lingering over the edge holding his Katana and the other hanging on the wall beside him. His face looked calm and relaxed with a soft breathing echoing from his mouth.

In the other room opposite, the second oldest brother, a snoring sound followed by a quiet whistle from Raph, who was lying on his back with his Sais wrapped around his bulky arms cuddling his prize possessions. Donnie whose room is next to Leo's was actually sleeping soundly in his actual bed and not the imaginable one that corrupts his mind every time he sat on his chair drooling on the keyboard. And finally our youngest member wrapped in his covers snuggling his bear against his chest. The turtle laid asleep his face tranquil and serene.

If only that was the truth for Michelangelo.

Instead his appearance showed symptoms of a nightmare. His eyes squinting, his mouth whimpering as he tried to hide away from the terror. He mumbled tossing on his side, the duvet hanging halfway off the bed as he kicked his legs to get free. His tattered bear bounced on the mattress before sliding across the floor as Mikey turned on his back. His hands tight in a fist, his head arched against the pillow muttering in anguish and misery.

"Please stop" he whispered

But they didn't, the darkness overwhelmed him, the shadows coming from every corner unleashing their technique of torture.

Laughter

All around him they were laughing, echoing, inside his skull. Mikey shut his eyes and clutched his head bringing his legs closer wanting to escape inside his shell. But it will do nothing to prevent their torment and cruelty.

 _"Go away…Please"_

Tears swarmed his eyes when he saw the shadows transforming into his brothers. Their immense sizes circling him, the eyes held no pupils only deep onyx. Their mouths wide open pointing at the orange-clad turtle.

"You are so pathetic Mikey" said Donnie hysterically. "I mean are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Worthless, defective, waste of space is the best description." said Raph smirking coldly, the black eyes widening watching his littlest brother's tears rolled down his face.

Mikey was shaking, struggling to breathe while listening to their words of abuse. Was it real or was it all make-believe? His big brothers would never see him as incompetent…would they?

He felt a shiver glide down his back as he heard a chuckle from behind. Slowly Mikey turned his head to see Leo with his arms crossed and head tilted in a mocking way.

"Aww what's the matter Mikey? Can't face the fact that you will never be a ninja?"

His heart repeatedly punched with the insensitivity and the callous remarks as they laughed at him once again, vibrating around him in the darkness. Mikey rocked back and forth just wanting to wake up from his never-ending horror. He then flinched when Raph suddenly appeared close to his face.

"You are nothing to us Mikey, just a mishap in the family. A screw up. Maybe you should just go."

Mikey sobbed repeatedly apologizing that his mind, his heart and soul just wasn't worthy. Maybe he _should_ just disappear? Their voices continued hammering the horrific phrases, which then began to reduce as Mikey kept on saying sorry. He then gasped awake, his eyes bloodshot, his breathing rapid, choking him as he gulped for air. He grasped his heart tightly hearing the excessive pumping trying to reach a steady pace, but there was a sharp ache stabbing him in his gut. It was only a dream, an agonizing, atrocious dream, but wasn't real _. "Accept it was real"._ Mikey stared up at the ceiling his eyes almost a dark blue, the feeling was becoming inconsolable. The only light in the room was his clock reading 5am.

How can something be called a nightmare if it still leaves a presence even after you are awake?

He looked around his dark room feeling more frightened; it was his imagination wasn't it? Outline of shapes and silhouettes ready to attack was barbaric; even so Mikey grabbed the covers from the floor hugging it for protection. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as the nightmare played like a loop in a film, their monstrous forms sniggering, unsympathetic of the emotional abuse.

He felt cold, shaking like a leaf. The turtle wanted to scream and shout but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed to the bed. His voice locked behind chains, never to be released due to his own failures and in deficient skills. What was happening to him? Nonetheless he just wanted his brothers to protect him, like they always did. But Mikey stopped and shook his head. As much as he wanted to get up and run into the safety of his brother's arms, it would only make matters worse.

 _"I need to be brave, I need to be strong for my brothers. I promise to protect them."_

Mikey slowly moved his feet off the bed. He wheezed at the aching pain in his ribs, his left side already forming a bruise due to lack of treatment. Thanks to Donnie's constant nagging, Mikey _did_ have a basic knowledge of medical supplies and medicine. Not much could be done for a bruised rib, accept maybe an ice pack. Anything worse would require it just been wrapped tightly in bandages. Unfortunately it would mean his siblings and father would see his injuries. But they knew something was already amiss. As he stood up, Mikey was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dizziness. His head swam and black dot's clouded his vision for a moment. He sat back down again.

 _"Wow….what was that about? I know I should go to Donnie but I can't. I'm already constantly needing their help. Just like my dream….."_

Mikey shuddered never wanting to revisit that place in his mind ever again. He got up walking towards the door. A creak of metal as the orange-clad turtle emerged into the dark corridor. Wrapping his arms around himself as he stopped at each of the sibling's doors. His hand would hover before slightly touching the frame. His blue eyes became moist, wet forming in the corners.

 _"I want my brothers."_ He could feel himself drifting away from them.

Rubbing away his tears, leaving red marks, Mikey sulkily strolled towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard pouring milk inside as he sat down at the table. How could he go back to sleep after that dreadful ordeal? Mikey sighed putting the glass in the sink making his way to the dojo. Extremely rare for him to be the first in the dojo and was surprised to see how composed the room was. He couldn't comprehend the fascination of his father and Leo spending an extended amount of time in here. But he could now. Now he could feel it. Mikey blinked in awe at the mysterious ambience floating around this room, like a shield protecting and safe guarding the family from harm. Perhaps it could even protect him from his night terrors?

As his feet softly patted the carpet, he ambled to the tree. He wondered if the tree was harnessing some kind of power. How had it even managed to grow underground in the sewers? A strong desire to climb it and nest on the thick branch was just too tempting. Yawning Mikey ascended on the centre of the tree carefully minding his ribs as he leaned on the wood. Fatigue consuming him as the youngest boy closed his panda eyes and the grotesque shadow of his brothers vanished from his mind.

* * *

By 7am Leo stretched his arms wide awake for another day of training. Grabbing his mask and weapons he opened his door the same time as Raph.

"Morning Raph" said Leo.

The red brother snorted. "Only you would be so cheery this early in the morning fearless"

The oldest laughed while making his way to the kitchen. They both stopped noticing Donnie trying to pour coffee. Shaking his head Leo lured his zombie brother to a chair. "I'll get it Donnie you sit here" The tall turtle yawned leaning on his hand for support. Raph smirked watching his younger brother's head flopping forward.

"Let me guess, a new experiment, project or whatever you do in that lab of yours added another sleepless night?"

Massaging his temples Donnie answered "I wish that was the case."

Leo frowned putting the cup next to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't get anything done after our conversation because I was worried about Mikey. This is the third day guys and he still hasn't said a word. Not one. Not a peep!"

It was a fact the oldest two was just suddenly realising as well. Mikey was the type who would just quickly forgive and forget. His hyperactive personality would return provoking his brothers into chasing and slapping him. However this case was different, one example was the _absent_ of Mikey. Come to think it when was the last time they saw him? "Guys after training session yesterday did anyone see Mikey?" Asked Leo. They both halted, guilty expressions upon registering that it had been hours since Mikey was last seen.

"He must still be sleeping. Should we wake him?" questioned Donnie

"No my sons, let him be." The voice of Splinter entered the kitchen.

Leo looked at his father very sceptical. "Are you sure Sensei?"

"Yes Leonardo, and there has been a change of plan. Your lessons will start in an hour today." The rat smiled in amusement at his sons gawping fish like faces. Donnie groaned mumbling he could have just stayed in bed, while Raph blinked twice not believing him.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Splinter?" Leo demanded, but he was only half joking. The rat raised his hand silencing him. "My sons there is a reason why I said this, come I will show you."

Following behind him towards the dojo, Splinter quietly slid open the doors as the light from the living room began to illuminate the chamber. Once it reached the tree they were stunned to see their baby brother slumbering in the middle of the tree with his head on his arm and one foot dangling down the side. His appearance was tranquil as his chest rose up and down gently. It wasn't what they expected. "Sensei how long has he been here?"

"I do not know, but we will not disturb him for now." Staring down at Leonardo. He then frowned. "But once he has awoken, I think it is time we start asking him some questions. His most recent behaviour is becoming something of a concern."

But as the group were just about to exit they heard it. It was quiet at first, but definitely a whine. Whether it was a whine of sorrow or of pain, it bought the brothers back to investigate. They reacted by reaching the tree detecting the warning signs of a nightmare. Mikey's face scrunched up, his hands curled up against his face like he was sheltering himself from the pain. The brothers listened as the youngest moaned, then a small cry escaped his lips. It _was_ sorrow. This heart wrenching sound quickly caused them to act. Two of them climbed up onto the branch. Leo softly shook his shoulder. "Mikey, buddy wake up."

Mikey could hear them calling him, but it had to be a trick. The silhouettes repeatedly announcing his name, the horrible laughter drumming through his head as their black-jet eyes tormented his soul. "Time to wake up now Mikey, show the world how invalid you are." said Raph grinning widely.

"Futile or maybe nugatory?" said Donnie smirking coldly.

"More like non-existent." replied Leo. A little disorientated, Mikey opened up his eyes and was surprised to find his _real_ brothers, Leo and Donnie hovering over him. " _Was he still dreaming?"_ he wondered as the cruel words from his nightmare still echoed in his ears? "Mikey what's wrong? Talk to us?" Donnie patted his other shoulder reassuringly. He quickly noted how pale Mikey was as though all the blood had drained from him, leaving a pale greyish green in his face. His eyes also seemed to be very unfocused. Mikey seemed to be confused by the looked of concern on both their faces.

Irritated at the entire situation, Raph had remained on the ground, his hands on his hips as he listened to his brothers trying to coax Mikey to open up, but the orange-clad turtle just pushed his way passed his brothers to jump down and quickly make his way out of the dojo. He shouldn't be here with them. He wasn't good enough to be here with them.

"That's _it!"_ Angry and _very_ frustrated, who rarely thinks before acting, Raphael grabbed Mikey by the arm twisting him around. "Speak!" He demanded. He then grabbed his shoulders slightly shaking him. "This has got to stop Mikey. Why won't you open that big mouth of yours? _Say something!"_ as he yelled Mikey began to quiver, gripping his side again. His body running through a cold river as Raph transformed into the black onyx nightmare, pointing, repeating the grotesque comments, his jet-black mouth giggling pitilessly.

Invalid!

Futile!

A screw up!

Everything began to slowly spin. "Back off Raph." Donnie snapped. He watched as Leo and Donnie jumped down, pushing Raph off of him but it was too late. Mikey's vision blurred. The pain in his side was now sharp like a knife and his stomach nauseated worse than ever as he tried to cover his mouth. But vomit had suddenly forced its way up his throat and splattered onto the floor….only it wasn't vomit. It was _blood._ He then choked and heaved releasing another load of mucus and more blood. His knees buckled as the darkness seemed to completely swallow him up. Gasping, Splinter and the brothers sprung forward as Mikey's eyes rolled back into his head, collapsing into Raphs arms.

 _"MIKEY!"_

* * *

 ** _Haha another cliff-hanger! I'm sooo evil. Don't worry I'll have next chapter out in a few days_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! This chapter I struggled with due to the medicine and medical terms, so everyone give a big thank you to Glazier blue for being my beta. Well...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Well Donnie was _not_ expecting this when he woke up tired and cranky in the morning. Closing his eyes to gain moisture due to the strain of keeping them open, the purple-clad turtle gently rubbing his forehead to relieve an oncoming headache. As he stood up, his limbs cramped with pins and needles from his stationary position. His head worsen from the bright light gleaming out of the PC; Donnie was startled to see it was 1:20am.

"Has it really been that long?" He muttered.

He sighed walking awkwardly towards a chair that was facing the figure on the bed. The body was wrapped in a protective white blanket, the only vital clue being the slow rise of a chest, indicating the patient was still alive. He reached inside and held the clammy hand, taking notice of the needle embedded for an IV drip. Looking up at the plastic bag satisfied with the amount of water still left. The turtle's grip was firm hoping for a reaction, but no response. Leaning back against the chair Donnie stared up at the ceiling.

 _"How could we have let this get this far?"_ He thought as his mind transported back to the start of the day, at the horrifying memories of his baby brother.

* * *

 _"MIKEY!" They shouted in unison as their littlest brother crumbled, Raphael catching him before he hit the floor. The red-clad turtle gasped in horror at the blood, splattering onto his hands and plastron. "Mikey?" Raph repeated in complete shock, but there was no response. From that point Raph just seem to slip into a world of his own. He didn't seem to understand Leo's worried questions next to him, or Donnie in front checking Mikey's pulse and mumbling something about the lab and a strange word Haemoptysis, whatever the heck that meant. All he saw was his baby brother and a lot of blood…. It was only when Splinter appeared who carefully lifted Michelangelo out of his arms did he seem to snap out of his panic stricken trance._

 _As he watched Mikey's head limply fall back into Splinter's chest his fingers had started to tremble. Leo quickly grabbed Raph when he started swaying. Raph was about to object to him been separated from Mikey until he realised that there was actually nothing he could do to help. "Leonardo, take care of your brother while we tend to Michelangelo." Splinter and Donnie quickly hurrying out of the dojo and across the living room into Donatello's lab._

 _As the rat master laid his son onto the table, he was surprised but relieved to see his orange-clad turtle fluttering his eyes open. He caught the glazed and disorientated look as he connected in his line of sight. "Michelangelo?" he said softly. A smile spread across his lips as recognition planted in the clouded blue orbs._

 _"Sensei, hurts" he whispered in a strained voice._

 _"I know my son but don't worry, you are safe. We are all here for you, everything will be alright soon. Rest now my child" The rat nuzzled Mikey's head in comfort and affection before he lightly pushed on a point on Mikey's neck. It was like pressing an off switch as the pain from Mikey's face disappeared and he seemed to go rigid._

 _Meanwhile Don was silently thanking Rockwell for all the new medical equipment. Coincidently he seemed to have almost everything he needed….? That was fortunate. It was only then that it occurred to Don why now the psychic mutant monkey had all but insisted that he take these extra medical supplies only a few weeks ago. Oh my gosh! Had he known what was going to happen?_

 _But then Donnie almost dropped his supplies as he heard his little brother whisper. He had spoken! Mikey actually said a word! He should have walked back towards him faster, now he felt disheartened that Mikey had closed his eye lids again falling back in the darkness before he could say anything comforting to him. Still he was relieved that Mikey's voice was not completely shut down. Donnie then frowned listening to the harsh breathing as he wiped away the blood with a cloth. He shivered almost choking, fully registering that this was his only baby brother and if his diagnosis was right, he could lose him today, and he hadn't even gotten to speak to him._

 _Splinter had taken off Mikey's mask and pads. He was now sat there stroking away the sweat on his boy's skin, which had become a lighter green. "Oh my son" said the father heartbroken, wondering what he could have done to prevent this. If thoughts could link he would have realised Donnie was thinking the same. Though he was sorry he had missed his brothers last moments of consciousness, the teen was also thankful Mikey was now unconscious because the situation would be more agonizing._

 _Ok. Mikey was suffering from a haemoptysis, which meant coughing up blood. There was also the large discoloured area marking his plastron where his ribs had been struck. He was sure he already knew what was wrong, but he only had the minimum equipment available to check. "I saw the symptoms earlier! I could have avoided this, but instead I completely ignored my little brother's needs" He gritted his teeth as Donnie begun caressing the blood from his brother's face before placing the stethoscope on Mikey's chest. "Oh. Sewer Apples!" Anxiety creeped into his heart listening to Mikey's slow heart-rate but also his lungs. Each breath brought a bubbling sound! That was not a good sign. They were filling up with blood. Internal damage had been done. Mikey was bleeding to death internally! Unfortunately this left only one option. Surgery!_

 _Just the word seemed to fill him with panic. Even after he explained everything to Splinter he didn't feel any better. He knew panicking over the worst case scenario wouldn't be doing any good. But Donnie could feel the apprehension knowing the risk-factors of performing a cut-open procedure. To start with, it wouldn't be a matter of just cutting into his skin. First they would also have to make an insertion across his plastron. Oh god. They – he was going to have to crack open his shell! "I – I can't do that!?" Donnie's breathing hitched. He was a scientist and an engineer, not a doctor. If he was building something, the worst case was that it might blow up. (Most of the time it did) But he could just build it again. But Mikey wasn't a machine. If he died here on his work bench, that was it! No reboot. No rebuild and no second chances. Even with Sensei's nursing background, he was the only one with the expertise that was anywhere close to been a doctor, but what choice did he have? Mikey's injury had occurred days ago, and he had been exercising a lot since, which would have only caused more damage and to bleed faster. As of right now Mikey's time was been counted by the seconds on the clock. The rat master sensing his son's trepidation made him jolt when calling his name._

 _"Donatello there is no-one else that I trust more than you to do this. Just take it slow and think." Donny looked at his father. His eyes full of complete confidence and assurance for his ability's. That faith in him seemed to ease the tension and comfort him a little. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to erase all negativity and insecurity, focusing his mind on one task. To save his little brother._

 _"Thank you sensei. I won't let Mikey down". Donnie returned with a nervous smile. Ok. He now knew what was wrong with his brother and he knew the basic method of how to fix it, but it was risky, even with a qualified doctor it would be. He had only watched this done on the internet, plus a few other things his brothers could possibly get in a battle. He had always hoped he would never have to put any of what he saw into practice. It was unlikely, their shells were supposed to help protect them from that sort of thing? That must have been one heck of a blow Mikey had taken. How long had he been suffering and not said anything. Not one word? They had wished Mikey to just 'shut up.' Talk about been careful what you wish for?! He would never take that saying for granted again._

 _"Sensei, help me get this plastic sheet under Mikey and another one on top. They have been sterilised. We need to keep this as clean as we can. And we are both going to have to put on these plastic aprons to minimize the risk of cross contamination and infection. And remind me to get Rockwell the biggest bunch of bananas with a thank you card." He then sigh, closing his eyes thinking of the next move. Ok. Think. First he needs to extract the blood and drain the fluids from the lungs for better access. And second is a blood transfusion. He would need Leo for that. He was the only brother who was a candidate for Mikey's blood type. "No panicking now." He told himself. He can do this. Nice deep breathing. In and out. In and out. Ok. What next?_

 _After another deep breath, the turtle inserted a syringe inside a bottle before finding a vein in Mikey's arm for the anaesthetic. They couldn't risk him waking up again and panicking jurying this. When that was done he then asked his father to turn Mikey over on his right side. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Donatello explained. "It will be easier to perform the Surgery. Or in Mikey's case, open shell, open surgery." In short it called VATS, the word thoracotomy meaning open surgery. I also need his arm above his head as well". Splinter raised the arm when they heard the lab doors opening._

 _"How is he Donnie? What's going on?" Said Leo anxiously looking over Mikey's still sleeping form. Upon site Donnie couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger towards his older brother, and himself. But he tried his best not to show it. This was going to be hard enough on all of them._

 _"It's bad Leo. He has a Pneumothorax, which has caused a Hemotorax."_

 _"Pn- e…u…? What is Hem-o-thor-x?" Leo repeated shaking his head in confusion._

 _"Sorry. It means bleeding around the lungs." He paused as he waited for the realisation to dawn on his brother's face. Even he knew that was very serious. "His rib is fractured and is caused an indirect lung injury. Pneumothorax means a puncture, now his lungs are filling up with blood. We are going to have to operate."_

 _"Is that what caused him to throw up? He punctured his lung? How the – oh no. but that was days ago." Leo gasped as the pieces had started to fall into place._

 _"Yeah and we didn't know." Donnie almost sneered._

 _Leo could barely comprehend what his brother was saying until he saw him move over to the sink to wash his hands. But then it hit him. "Wait! What? Surgery? No that means you're going to have to cut through his plastron?" Leo then practically flew across the room, already he had dropped two shades of green as Donnie returned wearing a green apron and carrying a scalpel._

 _"I don't want to do this either but we don't have a choice. A Traumatic Pneumothorax can be fatal if it isn't fixed right away and it's already been too long."_

 _"Fatal?" Leo repeated the very horrifying but familiar word, but today he just didn't want to understand what it meant. Yes this was bad, but surely Mikey had not been silently standing right in front of them the past few days actually dying and they hadn't even noticed? 'He' hadn't even noticed?_

 _Donnie sigh in exasperation at his brother's blank expression. There wasn't time to explain this. He knew his brother wasn't acting stupid on purpose. He was in shock. But still, 'he' was the one who had to do the surgery…..! Oh great. Just great. Increase the pressure on me why don't you? Leo and Raph are in shock, making them completely useless. And Splinter left only him to be in charge. Oh how he hated been in charge. Leo was supposed to be the leader. To stay cool and always know what to do….but now it was all on him. Fabulous! "The small fracture rib must have pierced his lung. He's been slowly bleeding to death inside. But worse if air gets into his lung and becomes trapped, that will cause too much pressure and the lung will collapse. I need to look inside Mikey's lungs and fix the damage. I just pray that they are still intact to the point where I don't need to remove one of them. Or check and make sure all his veins and arteries are not causing the bleed. I won't know exactly what is going on until I am in there."_

 _He turned to face his brother ignoring the look on his face as though he was about to throw up. Truthfully he felt he was too, but he had to push that thought from his mind. Mikey needed him. "Later we will need you to donate blood." That seemed to help Leo a bit. Knowing he could actually do 'something' to save him was good. "But right now this is going to get messy, so I would wait outside until we need you." He finally turned his last bit of attention to Splinter before starting his final prep. "Sensei can you keep an eye on his breathing and pulse while I work? If his blood pressure drops, his heart will be at risk." The last thought Donnie had before looking at the scalpel again. "Please Mikey, just hang in there."_

 _Splinter nodded in understanding as he quickly moved to put on the green apron. As Donatello started, Splinter only then realised that his most protective son had not made an appearance. "Leonardo where is Raphael?"_

 _Leo couldn't meet his father's eyes. "He… was covered in Mikey blood sensei. It seemed to traumatise him. I sent him to clean up and go rest in his room." He said forlornly. Splinter's chest wheezed tightly not imagining the severity of what his second child was going through._

 _"I see. For now we will let him be alone." Splinter replied as he focused on his third-oldest exhibiting his level of knowledge and the wonder of his magical abilities._

* * *

A yawn escaped Donnie's mouth as he continued to rub Mikey's hand. It had been a close call but after three hours of intensive care, the surgery was a success. Knowing that Donnie was only surviving on his last nerve, Splinter had been quick to stitch up Mikey's skin and the small section of his plastron right after. Repairing their shells was something he had done a few times while his children had been growing up. Donnie was grateful. He couldn't handle been in doctor mode for much longer. While this was fabulous news, Mikey's stable condition was very fragile and would need constant watch for the next 24 hours. Not just Mikey but also Leo. Donnie looked over on the next table to see his blue-clad brother sleeping peacefully, a little pale due to the extra blood removed from his vein, now covered in a white bandage.

The determination to help his baby brother knowing he was partly responsible for Mikey's state, physically and emotionally made Donnie feel also partly accountable. Why didn't he talk to Mikey like he was supposed to? Why did he make him feel like he had no one to turn too? Especially after what Leo and Raph painstakingly told him. Yes sometime Mikey could go overboard but even he knew that it was not to cause havoc or even make the family believe he was actually stupid. In fact Michelangelo is extremely clever who displays his love and devotion through pranks and laughter. Donnie admitted that it took him a few years from observing Mikey, trying to see the purpose when you have Raph's loud mouth echoing across the lair, as the youngest jumps across the room in an innocent fashion.

None of them understood the roles that Mikey fulfilled, believing that the turtle simply made up his own rules for it does not apply to the youngest. Which is another reason why jealousy can occasionally be conflicted upon the teen. But what had crestfallen Donnie the most is that Mikey has spoken to Splinter. He wished his baby brother would speak to him again, but that would be a selfish request upon his low-esteem.

Donnie gazed at the mask covering his face. Mikey's eyes would squint like he trying to venture out the world of dreamland. His IV hand twitching attempting to grasp around his brother's hand. He silently gasped as Mikey curled his fingers around for solace. Showing off his gap tooth, Donnie moved his other hand and caress his brother's forehead, whispering supportive and reassuring words.

"I love you Mikey. You are my only baby brother who bring so much joy into our lives. We are nothing without you please remember that. Even when Raph and Leo unintentionally said horrible words to you, never take it to heart for they will never forgive themselves if you disappeared. I will get you to trust us again Mikey and bring back that radiant voice of yours." Kissing him on the centre of Mikey's head, Donnie remained seated watching both his brother's remain in a slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for being patient. I have decided to make Glazier Blue my co-partner and because we have been busy, it wasn't released until now, sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

One moment he was talking to Mikey, the next everything was a haze, like a giant white fog had suddenly just appeared and was now hovering over him in the dojo. His memories were all jumbled up. A bunch of scribbles on a piece of paper trying to reconnect to create an image of the last few seconds. Out of nowhere, a scene was established where red, sticky blood coated his green hands along with the scarlet colour splattered on his plastron. "Mikey" he heard himself say. Why wasn't he answering him? His arms were numb, not functioning, so he was helpless as his sensei quickly removed Mikey from his arms. Why was he taking Mikey from him? What…..What was going on? Raph didn't recall moving his legs, or how his hands reached out for his unconscious brother saying his name, but Leo had suddenly blocked his view with an expression of concern.

"Raph, are you alright?"

That was a stupid question. Why shouldn't he be alright? Had something happened? The turtle blinked, startled to see his brother placing his hands on his shoulders. Why did Leo look so pale?

"Please answer me Raph." He muttered so quietly that Raph barely heard him.

Wait. _Was_ he alright? He couldn't think, his mind was clouded. Raph opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Suddenly he felt his body trembling and becoming unbalanced like jelly as he felt himself sway to the side. Thankfully Leo caught him. He vaguely heard their Sensei asking Leo to take care of him….but why? Why did _he_ need to be taken care of? With a sharp nod the oldest brother gently steered his red-clad brother out of the Dojo and away from the lab.

"Let's get you cleaned up Raph."

Leo guided his sibling as he seemed almost motionless and unresponsive. His body moved on its own record as they both reach the destination of the bathroom. But just as Leo opened the door Raph stopped him.

"I'm fine fearless, I can take care of myself."

Leo was not convinced, he had never seen Raph so shaken. He was feeling quite numb himself. But, it _couldn't_ be serious? No. Mikey's condition couldn't be too serious…. _he_ would have known if it was serious, wouldn't he….? Either way he got the feeling that it wasn't a good idea to argue with his hot-headed brother right now. He just nodded, allowing Raph to pass him and head to the sink. "I'll be here if you need me bro." Shutting the door leaving him alone. Raph scrambled towards the mirror but his reflection seemed to surprise him. There is no way this pale, sickly turtle was him. He suddenly felt like a lost little boy, searching for a way out. But the mist was persistent capturing him inside a wooly blanket, becoming tighter refusing to make an exit. Raph leaned forward grabbing on the side of the sink. Why was there blood on his chest and on his hands…? Slowly dried up blood dribbled down the slippery wetness plughole as a cold sensation swept across his back, then a block of ice shattered over his body freezing him to his core as he stared down at his hands.

"Blood?" he whispered. _"Whose blood is this? Is it mine?"_ He thought as he discovered more on his stomach. He was so confused. For a moment he actually couldn't remember. "What's wrong with me? What's going on?" He said frantically, suddenly he gasped as a click in the brain, like an electric bolt jolted his mind, clearing away the thin haze. Raph tried to catch himself but he failed as he collapsed onto the floor, his breathing was too heavy and too fast for him to breathe properly. He could only gulp, somehow the room seemed to become drained. The panic-stricken in his green eyes when gazing upon the red, finally recollecting the scattered images forming an atrocious site. "Mikey!" he gasped, his heart pounding so loudly, pulsing out of his chest due to multiple pictures scrolling through his mind. "Oh my god, t-that was my baby brother!" Raph never finished, he violently vomited, spilling his breakfast into the small bin next to him. Struggling to sit straight the teen managed to support himself sitting against the wall as he tried to piece together what exactly had just taken place a moment ago? So many questions swam through his head. How did it come to this? How did this even start? Why wouldn't Mikey tell them he needed aid? Why didn't he tell me he was in pain?

To the obvious eye Raph and Mikey's brotherly love was extreme. There was a conspicuous factor that Mikey saw his second oldest brother as his favourite. The devotion to calming his anger-tempered sibling by thoroughly coming up with ridiculous plans to playing a game of cat and mouse was always Mikey's way of affection to support his older brother. To the youngest Raphael was his role model, someone with a huge heart full of gold, protection and willing to be the shield for the family….but then why was Mikey hurt right now? Why had Mikey looked at him like he was the most terrifying monster in the world just moments before he had collapsed? What had he done to him? Why have these last few days been so horrendous? What could have transpired for his baby brother to stop his boisterous voice and commit to actions that were life-threatening his organs?

Sub-consciously Raph clutched his head, as the previous remembrance overpowered him, reminding the brother exactly what caused Michelangelo in this current state.

 _"He's a screw up"_

"What? Did I actually say that? No that's not true Mikey isn't..."

Another vision emerged when both brothers reprimanded the youngest.

 _I didn't mean it, honest. I didn't even know Donnie was in there!_

Raph flinched at his harsh voice echoing around the inside of his head. _Why that doesn't surprise me, a ninja is supposed to have stealth!_

"Did I always sound so cold and bitter?" He murmured. It never concerned him that his voice was sharp or emotionless until now. "Have I always been this way? Is it my fault that Mikey might be dyeing?" Oh god! Was Mikey dead?! Had he killed him just then? Was that why Splinter pulled Mikey away and rushed him out of the room so quickly? What had he done to his little brother!?

With a final push, the images changed to play back a film of the unfortunate and drastic decision of Mikey's well-being.

 _You have to say something, don't you? That mouth of yours can't be quiet for one second, it drives me crazy! Just shut up Mikey!_ _Every time you speak, disaster happens! I'm sick of hearing your voice! It would be better for all of us if you didn't speak at all!_ "No!" Raph exclaimed. He couldn't believe it, no he didn't want to believe it. How could he say those thoughtless, uncharitable phrases to him? And that was when it actually struck him. It struck him like a ton of bricks. "This _is_ my fault, everything, because of me." Suddenly he was very glad that he was on the floor, unable to see his reflection. What kind of monster would be looking back at him right now if he could still stand?

Raph started shivering bringing his arms round his plastron, oblivious to the dried-up blood. The tremor on his face as his eyes darts between both hands, he started to become frenzied when his body begun to shake from the overwhelming conclusion. The tears sprouted from his eyes flowing swiftly down his cheeks. He didn't care if he was choking, wailing or bawling, because he is the reason why is fun-loving, innocent, enthusiastic and passionate brother was lying in Donnie's lab with injuries right now that could be killing him, if he wasn't dead already….? He had to know. He wanted to run straight to the lab and demand to know Mikey's condition, but his limbs didn't seem to want to work? He was the reason why Mikey did not call for assistance, as he felt unwanted and unnecessary. "What have I done!" he cried out curling halfway into his shell. The sobbing and hiccupping must have been perceive for he could feel a sudden weight pulling him into a hug from his big brother.

"Let it all out Raph, cry until you have no more." For the first time in his life Raph didn't feel like fighting this horrible feeling. As much as he absolutely hated it because it made him look weak, he deserved it right now. He deserved to have everything he hated happen to him. And so he cried. He cried in agony and despair, clutching onto his sibling like a lifeline. Leo rubbed smoothing strokes across his back, while softly touching the back of his head, trying his best not to let his own tears fall. He had to be strong right now.

"L-Leo I c-caused this!" He stuttered brokenly. The teen only hugged him tighter, rocking slowly, trying to relax his red-clad little brother.

"No Raph we are both to blame for what is happening, but don't worry we _will_ fix it." he said hushing Raph in a solace tone.

"But I killed him - !"

"What are you talking about Raph? Mikey isn't dead!" He pulled away to look at him. "I am s-sure he is alright, whatever is happening he is alright. He has to be." Leo nodded but he seem to be trying to convince himself more than Raph. There was so much blood…but no. Donnie could fix him. Donnie could fix everything…? But he didn't even know what was wrong. He should go find out. He couldn't have Raph thinking that Mikey was dead. Leo suddenly jumped as he realise that Raph was still talking.

"But I s-said to him not to s-speak ever again. D - did you _see_ the way he looked at me? Leo I'm a m-monster!" he declared wetting his shoulder.

Shocked by the statement, fearless grasped his brother's face, bringing him close. Raph widened his moisture eyes staring into Leo's blue hardened ones. "I will not allow you to say that again Raphael. Is that clear? We can't change the past, we can only change the mistakes that have been conflicted upon Mikey. This requires patience and determination to correct Mikey's delicate and fragile soul. I know without fail and having absolute faith that it will be you who he chooses to come to Raph" This only caused more water to leak over Leo's chest, who just sat guarding his younger brother's tormented heart. The oldest listened to his snivels becoming lighter, his breathing heavier as he laid in Leo's protective embrace. He hadn't seen Raph like this for years. Not since they were children. For Leo they were suddenly back 10 years ago when Donnie had gotten really sick one winter and they all thought, even Splinter thought that he was going to die. Raph had cried. Really cried on Leo shoulder then, but Donnie had survived the night and was sitting up in bed the next afternoon complaining that he didn't need Mikey feeding him like a baby.

But something had changed in Raph that night. He had been faced with an ultimate fear and decided that was it was better to stop crying and become this giant solid protective shield for them all. He, Leo had had to spend a long time grinding to get passed Raph's mother hen instincts and prove that he didn't need his protection so much. Over the years this seemed to lead to them been more like rivals until Splinter had named him the leader. Donnie and Mikey however were quite happy to hang back and let Raph and he become the more dominant turtles. _They_ had their own roles to play after all. But now that shield was shattered and Raph was 5 years old again, cornered facing his worse fear, (even worse than nasty creepy bugs!) that he was going to lose one of them and this time it was _he_ who had done it.

Leo touched the blood still covering Raph and knew he would need to scrub slightly harder to wash away the remains. He couldn't let it stain. Laying Raph back against the wall, he picked up a clean cloth from the cabinet below the sink, ducking it in water before moving back down beside him and cleansing away the dark crimson colour. Uncharacteristically Raph meanwhile just seemed to slip out of it again as he let Leo wash him. His eyes traveling to the wall opposite, but Leo was sure he was actually looking into a distance to a place far back in time. He knew it was ridiculous of him but Leo suddenly didn't want to look in Raph's direction, although he knew there would be nothing there accept the wall, it was as though Raph's thoughts and memories were suddenly going to be projected there, playing like a movie, but he didn't want to see.

After 15 minutes of scrubbing his brother's hands and plastron, Leo once again looked Raph over. "Raph, talk to me bro?" he said worried that he had not heard or seen him move a mussel. It was like he had fallen into so kind of trance. Could turtles go into a trance he wondered? The normally sure and strong red turtle hardly acknowledged him, instead he muttered something about Mikey, and he was saying that this little brother didn't want to be here with them anymore. Leo blinked. "That's crazy Raph. Of course Mikey wants to be here. He still is. Donnie will fix him and everything is going to be alright. You hear me!" No response. "Raph what is wrong with you? Look we will go to the lab right now and find out what is happening. I bet Mikey is already sitting up driving sensei and Donny mad." Still nothing. Leo sigh and decided that the best place for his brother right now was to be back in bed. He would find out what was going on and come to fill Raph in later. But as he didn't seem to be showing much sign of moving Leo quickly scooped Raph up, bridal-styled his muscled brother, slightly heavier than him but nothing the leader could not handle. Thankfully Raph has the habit of leaving his door a jar as he sauntered inside putting him on the bed removing his bandana. Twisting away the covers from underneath his sleeping brother was difficult but successful. The fearless leader sat beside him seeing his tranquil face wiped away from damp tears and the slow, calm breathing resting from an extremely emotional occurrence.

Leo sighed rubbing his own exhausted eyeballs. What an unexpected, yet strange turn of events. But he then realised they were not so strange, as Raph is the most heart-warming, selfless turtle whose wears his heart on his sleeve. Albeit the hot-headed brother did have the tendency to blurt out what he thought was right without actually thinking it through. Only now it has been taken a further step too far and he and Mikey was paying the price for it. Heck. They all were. How could _he_ have let this happen? This was just as much as his fault….Mikey? He hadn't even asked about him yet? He shook his head standing up stretching the knots from the sedentary position. Pulling the quilt up to his neck, the oldest kissed Raph on his temple before quickly leaving the room.

"Have a nice sleep little bro, we won't give up knowing Mikey truly does need us. We will be there for him" and with silence and stealth Leo shut the door behind him and made his way to the lab. Mikey had to be alright. He just had to be.

* * *

Raph was suddenly standing in the lab. He was in the bathroom a moment ago. He must have come in to check on Mikey? He franticly looked around the lab searching for him. Was he alright? Leo had kept saying he was alright so he had to be. He didn't have to look to long. He saw Mikey wrapped in a white blanket. An oxygen mask was placed over his face and a heart monitor at his side. When did Donnie get one of those? He wondered. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. The monitor was loud but steady. Mikey's heart was in a nice steady rhythm. Well that was a good sign. It was only then he noticed Leo curled up facing the wall with his arm in a bandage. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. To his right was Donnie with his head on the table next to his computer. He was passed out. A stab of guilt went through him. He knew for all Donny smarts, he suffered serious anxiety about acting like a doctor. It wasn't like rebuilding metal head when he over heated. Bleep…Bleep…..Bleep. Then something caught Raph's eye. Mikey was out of bed, his legs out from under the covers, his feet on the floor. The breathing equipment gone. He was just sitting looking over at Raph. "Mikey! You're ok?" Raph beamed in such relief and went over to hug him and tell him how sorry he was for everything, but half way something stopped him. Beep beep beeeep beeeeeeeepppppppppp! The monitor was now flat lining, but the wirers were _still_ strapped to Mikey's chest. But….Mikey was sitting up looking very sad at him. There was so much pain in his little brother's eyes, but he was most certainly alive. "Mikey what's going on?" Raph gasped.

He was surprised that neither Donnie nor Leo had not woken up to the distressing sound of the heart monitor crashing. Tears ran down Mikey's cheeks while violently shaking his head. Raph's brotherly instinct took over and closed the distance between them. "Mikey its ok. You're going to be ok now. Please say something to – m – e?" Raph was cut short as he noticed something rather strange while looking over Mikey's shoulder as he hugged him. Suddenly realising that there wasn't enough room on the padded out work benches for them both. Mikey's body was still _laying out_ on it, the oxygen mask still over his face. His eyes were still closed but he WAS still breathing. He wasn't dead. Just sleeping….But if he was still out on the bed under the blankets, _who_ was he _STILL_ hugging beside him? "Mikey?" Raph now to scare to let go of the cold figure he was holding, asked in a terrified whisper. The monitor had now gone silent. But he felt Mikey's hands patting his shell. "It's better this way Raph. You'll all be safe now." And just like that the cold turtle holding him was gone. The Mikey laying on the bed then opened his eyes to look at Raph. But his expression was blank and avoid of any of the happiness Mikey was always known for.

Raph suddenly sat up in bed gasping for air. "Oh my gosh! What was that? What in the names of all things was that?" Raph placing a hand over his heart. It was beating rapidly. "A dream? Yes it was just a bad dream. Thank god!" Raph almost laughed to himself but only out of relief. He had been worrying before that he had killed Mikey, but somehow that dream seemed just as bad, but, it didn't make any sense? Well dreams didn't. That was horrible. What had that been about? But it was only then he looked around wondering where he was? He could have sworn he was in the bathroom, so how did he end up in his room? Like before the various images popped up confirming that Leo carried him portraying his mother-hen style again. Raph made a small smile, then blushed faintly realising Leo had also washed away the blood. "Mikey's blood" he murmured dispiritedly.

He wondered how Mikey was doing? Was he healing? How was Donnie in all of this? Raph sighed knowing that he would have to apologize not just to one brother but two. Getting out of his bed reaching for the mask on the table, the turtle exited out his bedroom.

He wasn't sure on the time as he didn't bother to check. But judging the dark living room and the only glow underneath the lab doors indicates it is quite late. Raph sauntered towards the entrance, halting whether he should wait until sunrise (despite the fact they live in the sewers) however he wanted to see proof that his baby brother was going to be fine and that disturbing nightmare had just been that. A nightmare. Of course his fears were not laid to rest as he opened the door and finding everything laid out exactly how it had been in his head.

Opening as quietly as possible Raph entered seeing all three of his siblings. Leo… _was_ facing the wall, his bandaged arm over the sheets suggesting to the teen that Leo had given Mikey a transfusion, which just unsettled him even more. To his right laid Donnie. He _did_ have his head on the table next to his computer only with multiples files scattered around him. And lastly was Mikey sleeping in the middle opposite where Raph was standing. A white blanket…gas mask placed over his nose and mouth, but no heart monitor. It was silly but Raph sigh in relief again. It _had_ just been a bad dream. But, Mikey still didn't look to good. He gulped taking in the damage his brother had suffered. An IV was hydrating his sibling and he can just see the several dressings from below the blankets wrapped around the mid-section, but what frightened Raph was the holes in Mikey's chest that looked like punctures. He did not know the full-story of what his brother's condition was, but evidently the outcome had been very critical. The familiar guilt from before swept over him. "Oh Mikey" he muttered disheartened.

Sitting down on the chair Raph extended to hold the frail, unhealthy hand of Michelangelo. He could hear the rasp breathing as his mouth was open. The squinting of his eyes with forms of sweats on his temple, specifying signs of a fever. Feeling Mikey squeezing his hand, Raph caressing his baby brother sponging away the dampness, touching the left cheek with love and care as he spoke.

"I am so sorry Mikey, I am the biggest clueless and stupid idiot ever and a first class jerk. I know you can't forgive me for what I said and you shouldn't. But we need you to be exactly the way you were before little bro. This is my punishment and I'll take it! As Leo would say, I'll take it high and proud if it means you will be yourself again." Moving his chair closer without breaking away from Mikey's hand, Raph continued. "I love you so much little bro. Right now I know it's going to be hard to believe, heck even I can't believe it's taken this for me to say it but, look despite what I said, you have always been my favourite. I would give anything to go back and tell you that, that…..that I miss you _so_ much, your voice, everything. You make everything feel better in our lives and I swear it bro, on my….on my shell. No. on my sai and, oh heck. I swear it on, on _PIZZA!_ that I will never hurt you physically or emotionally like this ever again. _Please_ just come back to us dude." Raph's heart melted, his eyes blurry from the misty water as Mikey turned his head leaning into Raphael's hand, but he still didn't wake up. But it was a start. It was a chance to correct the mistakes.

"Thank you Mikey" he said quietly letting the water spilling down for a second time. However if he did look around he would have seen Donnie staring through his arms, astonished to hear such heartfelt cherished words from Raph. Donnie was slightly angered to see his brother after all that has happened and even though he struggles to forgive him, he began to mellow hearing his conversation and decided to try and reconnect with his siblings. Leo was also awake, the only difference compared to Donnie was a smile upon his face. The promises would be fulfilled, there little Mikey would return.

Little did they know that it may have been already too late?

* * *

Even after cleaning up the dojo from this morning their rat father was far from sleeping. Once again Splinter diverted into the world of the souls. Such beautiful, majestic and mysterious orbs that bring out the life in his four boys. They all show different traits even though the globes all look similar. Leonardo is a bright blue, with a white beam that glistens, protecting it from mistreatment. Raphael a deep fiery red, develop around a circle of a very light mixture of pink, and Donatello is actually a pastel purple with a darker tone radiating to show the luminosity of the lighter-colour. Splinter fluidly strolled towards the only one that had lost it's sparkle.

His ears flatten, his eyes dejected, as the once attractive, glorious orange now completed layered over with a monochrome grey. No glimmer of light, nor the brilliance of the orange glowing with a golden shine shaped like a star. He came closer wanting to touch the orb hoping to sense his youngest son and bring back a tiny portion, but what he saw instead sent the rat buckling on his knees.

A crack!

There is a crack inside Mikey's soul!

"Oh no my poor child" Sensei shuddered, his body quivering rapidly, as he realised he had underestimated Mikey's needs and his uncanny abilities that he definitely showed signs of desperation and distress. After everything Splinter had still failed to save his baby.

"Michelangelo I am so sorry please forgive me" Weeping in sorrow and anguish the father laid down beside the damaged orb allowing himself to grief in private.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where back! Sorry its a little late then I intended. But it going to be like this for a while. I have schedule it weekly perhaps 10 days at most, coz univeristy is going to take more of my time. Also say a thank to Rhodesincolumbus, who is a nurse and gave us some advice for this chapter!**

 **We will see you again soon! Also a heads-up I love writing this so keep being patient and reviews. I like to try and get over 100 that would be awesome!**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _Everything is so dark?_

 _Or is it black?_

 _Either way I can't see. Or maybe I can, just it all seems...void._

 _I could have sworn I was in pain? So then why do I feel so light?_

 _No it feels like I'm floating but on what?_

 _This feeling...Hard to describe._

 _I don't know where this place is? I can't remember, like my brain has switched off._

 _How long have I been here? What happened to me?_

 _Am I even awake or asleep? I'm confused._

 _Still can't recall, but I know one thing, I don't like here._

 _It's cold, unpleasant and feels hostile._

 _Like I'm trapped in the darkness._

 _No, like shadows, silhouettes ready to attack? Devour?_

 _I can hear them, that horrid laugh._

 _Everywhere, all corners, left and right, up and down. Now there whispering._

 _I'm getting afraid._

 _How do I escape? Which way do I even go? Can I even move?_

 _What going on? Why does it feel like I'm going down, like I'm sinking?_

 _Leo, Raph Donnie, Sensei, I'm...Terrified!_

 _Brothers help me! They keep coming!_

 _I want to leave, want to get out!_

 _The whispering are louder, more vivid and threatening._

 _Please save me!_

 _I promise I'll be good, don't leave me in here._

 _Don't go!_

 _Save me big brothers._

* * *

Donnie wiped the sweat from Mikey's forehead, his heart twisting and throbbing, watching his baby brother whimper. His eyes scrunched up from another nightmare. It was becoming a frequent occurrence. _What was he dreaming about?_ Mikey spoke no words, only groaned and whined, his hands clenching and unclenching struggling to release himself from his mind. Stroking the side of his head, shushing his brother, which sadly had no effect on him. But that wouldn't stop the purple turtle from trying. His little brother still needed protecting, even if it was from his own night terrors. One idea struck him. It was a long shot, but worth a try. He knelt down near his ear softly humming. It was a tune he remembered from their childhood. Whenever they were frightened Master splinter would sing this Japanese song and it would always bring comfort and tranquillity over them. He sighed in relief when Mikey started to relax, his face turning towards him as he finished the song, as though he had won at least some small fragment of this internal battle.

Even after the surgery, it had still been touch and go for Mikey. As far as his injury was concerned he was not going to be let off the hook so easily. Not long after the surgery Mikey needed to have his blood drained by a chest tube which was attached to suction to start with. Then after the lung was re-inflated, the auction was turned off but the end of the tube was placed in a sealed container filled with water to prevent air from seeping back in and creating a second pneumothorax. It was another day before the chest tube could be completely removed. Now it was over and not a moment too soon. Donnie didn't have any more Doctor practice emotionally left within him. Now they were just left to wait and watch Mikey recover.

"Must remember to get Rockwell a very large fruit basket when this is over." Donnie reminded himself. That thought suddenly made him feel very depressed. _When_ was this going to be over? Mikey may have gotten through the surgery but Donnie had a feeling that this was far from over, not for any of them. "Oh Mikey. Please come back to us." he mumbled in sorrow, wishing he could do more emotionally than physically to heal his sibling. But right now all they could do is wait, observe and pray that their littlest brother would pull through. All they needed was just one more chance to prove how much they truly needed there cute, funny, irritatingly happy orange-clad turtle in their lives.

* * *

"Ah finally summer vacation!" shouted Casey grinning like a Cheshire cat, stretching his lanky arms above his head.

April rolled her eyes. "Of course you must be very tired, especially after that big math test you _almost_ decided to study for."

The boy gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "April how could you say such a thing?! I _did_ study, in fact I never left my chair for three days straight. Well accept to eat and sleep, oh and…..play some video games, and of course there was the big Hockey game last night. Apart from that I studied nonstop."

April raised her eyebrows. "Really? And you still got a D? That is a mystery." Not able to hide her sarcasm.

"Not my fault the dude doesn't know the style of Casey Jones" the teen replied shrugging his shoulders. This made April laugh, shaking her head as they turned a corner that lead to the underground station which was the entrance of the turnstiles. The girl's face lifted in excitement. It had been over two weeks since they both saw the turtles due to their final exam as first years. Casey was whistling as she walked faster hoping to surprise them when he suddenly bumps into her.

"Yo red, what gives?"

Her blue eyes narrowed as she scanned the family TV7 room, pressing her hands to her forehead as though she was suddenly in pain. "Something's wrong"

"What do you mean?" Casey seemed confused as he realised that no one had yet come to greet them, in fact there didn't appear to be anyone home at all.

"They are here but..." said April as if she was reading the boy's thoughts. She shivered detecting a depressing aura especially through Donnie's lab. What in the world had arisen since they have been gone? "Why do I suddenly feel so….so…"

"So, what? Scared? Is there trouble?" Casey went to pull out his hockey stick, but April stopped him.

"No. I feel _sad_. But it's not me."

"Greetings April, Casey." Said the weary voice of master Splinter finally exiting the dojo.

"Wow. Splinter you don't look so great" said Casey noticing the way he lagged strolling toward them. He looked exhausted as his back, that was usually straight was now arched. His eyes haunted with a sadness neither of the teens had seen before. Casey was about to ask _who died,_ but thought better on it.

Sighing deeply. "Yes I'm afraid a lot has happened these last few days. Words were spoken deceitfully and the damage still remains. Right now everyone is feeling the hardship and repercussions of their actions." April and Casey glanced at one another. Although the teens did not know the full extent of the circumstances, they knew it must be a very delicate situation. Just the aura surrounding the lair alone was enough to make April want to start crying.

"Mikey!" His pain hit April like a gust of wind. Its Mikey isn't it sensei?" April telepathic abilities only confirmed her suspicions but she didn't need to be psychic to know how bad it was.

Splinter couldn't help but smile a little. "Your powers are growing everyday April." He nodded. "You are correct of course, it is Michelangelo. Emotions were running high and led to a lot of anger and frustration." His ears then flattened. "I should not have let things get this far. Had I have known things would become so bad for my sons…." He cut himself off. "But we cannot change the past only move forward towards a brighter and hopefully more understanding future. Leonardo is finding some comfort in meditation, but I feel my other sons are in need of your friendship and guidance. Raphael retreated to the topside about ten minutes ago."

Before the rat master could say another word Casey turned to April. "I'll go find Raph, you see to Donnie." These were some of the very few moments Casey would be serious enough for the red-headed girl to sit up and listen. Both now determined to figure out the cause of this dark ambience, they quickly departed leaving a grateful Splinter to only watch and hope.

* * *

"Donnie?" April whispered quietly looking inside the dark lab. The only source of light was the living room and the computer screen glaring across the right side of the room casting strange shadows. Something flickered across the wall. "What was that?" a shiver ran down her spine. That was when she noticed the chair. With his head down next to the keyboard, the bright light from the screen was casting an eerily glow over her purple-clad turtle. His olive green skin shined making him look sickly. Despite being hidden under his bandana and the darkness of the room she could still see the black bags under his eyes confirming to her that he was in an unhealthy state. Smoothly running her fingers over his head. He stirred. April quickly stepped back blushing as Donnie awoke startled from his nap.

"A-April when did you get here?" he said drowsily, popping and pulling his muscles out of their sleep.

"I just got here." She smiled, but then replaced it with a look of uneasiness. "Master Splinter just said 'something' bad had happened. He thought you could use some company."

Rubbing away the pins and needle Donnie stood up sighing in solace. "Thanks. I really appreciate that." Donnie couldn't hide his blush either. "What _did_ Sensei tell you?"

"Not much." She tried to sound casual. "Only there was an argument, things were said, now there's a whole lot of bad consequences going on and something happen to Mikey. By the way where is he?" She said puzzled looking around before squinting towards the left noticing a dark bumpy shape on the cot. Putting a hand on April's shoulder, Donnie led her to the figure on the bed. But as he switched the light on, her eyes widened, quickly covering her mouth but it couldn't hide her gasp. It had been nearly a year since meeting her mutant friends and in all that time, not once has Mikey looked so…immobilized. His skin was deadly pale, almost a white colour. He was, for lack of a better word, _fragile._ But that wasn't just what shocked her. Mikey, who was known to be the joyfully joker and prankster and most definitely the funniest turtle of the group was now laying here a hollow shell. She could not sense any of those characteristic's he was known for. _No this couldn't be._ Mikey has the tendency to bring out different emotions. The anger, the joy and frustration, it is true that Mikey was not the best listener, but he was a great observer. Whenever his brothers needed help, he was there to be the release. Only now she was overcome with that same wave of sadness she had felt when walking into the lair.

"Donnie, he looks so -"

"Lifeless?" he muttered bitterly.

"Shouldn't Leo and Raph be here with him too?"

"I think those two have done quite enough!" Donnie snapped. April looked at him a little taken aback. To hear such a cold and angry tone coming out of _Donnie_ left her slightly trembling. _"Oh_. _This goes way deeper than I imagined. What started this?"_ She thought viewing the IV attached to his hand, a full plastic bag of water.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to aim that at you." Donnie tried to smile, but failed miserably. "He was injured in a fight with the footbots almost a week ago. I don't think he could have known how bad he was, but he was bad enough that he kept it a secret because he didn't want to _bother us_."

April sat down on the chair that was practically glued to Mikey's right side of the bed. She waited for Donnie to elaborate on that statement. Why would Mikey keep an injury a secret? As he talked Don eyes never left his little brother. His expression just screamed _guilty._

"We didn't - I didn't know he was injured. At the time Mikey was just being, well. Mikey. His usual energetic, hyperactive self. But like many times in battle, you know he has a tendency to go overboard. I was accidently wounded and suffered a concussion." He held up a hand to silence April's surprise. "I'm fine. But unfortunately at the time I didn't know Mikey was having such a complete and utter meltdown."

"A meltdown?" she repeated tipping her head to the side. Donny went to get a clean cloth to wipe away the small strains of sweat before resuming. "I was under some serious medication at the time so I did not hear the argument. All I understand is that Leo and Raph ultimately degraded Mikey for just being himself." Donnie's hands tightened. Rarely the teen showed his anger, he was known to be the most gentle and the pacifist of the family. He had always believed resolving a matter by conversation instead of violence and brutality. So then why did he feel like wanting to smash his hand against the wall right now? In a twisted way he now understood why Raph loved doing that so much.

Donnie was so lost in thought that he jumped when a hand touched his arm. He looked into April's deep blue sorrowful eyes. "Tell me what's wrong Donny. Let me help you." Her voice so kind and soft destroyed his rage ready to burst, only to resort to everything to becoming misty. Donnie didn't even know he was crying until April pulled him into a hug. His crush aside, he just clutched on her clothing, allowing himself to unleash so much festering emotions that had been consuming him the past few days.

"I had to operate on him April. I-I to _cut_ him open. Every second I thought he was going to die in my arms. There was so much blood….and although it went ok, I still don't feel like I fixed him. Something is still wrong April. So very wrong." He finally let out. "L-Leo and Raph didn't mean it and I know they feel guilty and punishing themselves for what they said, b-but what every they said, it killed Mikey emotionally and then almost literally! I guess I am having a hard time f-forgiving them."

Ignoring the wetness on her shoulder, she just let Donnie snivel, finding comfort in his dream girl's arms. Removing his hold, the teen took a deep breath, cleaning away the damp tears. He then turned placing a hand on Mikey's chest where the stitches were.

"I-I'm sorry April it wouldn't be right to pinpoint the blame on my brothers entirely. I'm just as bad. They...they thought Mikey would be a better ninja if he was more serious. That the way he was before just causes too much trouble and he was placing our family in danger. It isn't true, but there was so much anger, it just didn't come out that way. Raph basically said that it would be better if Mikey never spoke at all, and Leo agreed with him, and I think Mikey took that as NEVER talk again, not ever. Even when you're in pain. Even when you could be dying and don't know it just shut up and stay quiet and don't be a pain in the shell!"

The shock was inevitable. No it was a lie, Raph adored his baby brother. There must be some mistake, although the stabbed to her heart said otherwise. Mournfully Donnie reached for the orange bandana, his thumb rubbing it in circles.

"You must be thinking the same I was. I did not want to believe that my brothers would make such an appalling and inconceivable remark. Not that it made a difference because Mikey is solid proof that it was indeed executed". He said dejectedly. Two drops splattered on the mask as the tears increased when placing his head on top. "I have only heard Mikey speak once and that was to sensei after he collapsed because he couldn't trust us. Six days of silence, he was hiding away from us. I should have gone looking for him. I should have been there after to explain to him what Leo and Raph really meant! But we just left him alone letting him believe it was all true. Now it just feels like I'm on overdrive April, like I'm about to explode with panic! He just looked so broken and betrayed. What if he never speaks to us again? Anything we say now I am afraid he will only think that we feel bad because of his injury." April placed both arms around him putting her head on his shell. Dishearten and crushed that so much devastation had broken out while she was away at school. The guiltiness sent painful sparks to her heart, realizing that they needed her and had become too busy to pay them a visit. She _did_ have to agree with Donny about one thing though. Something else was wrong. She couldn't quite figure it out, but it was as though something in Mikey _was_ now missing and something else had taken its place? As she glanced at Mikey, the same shiver ran down her spine again.

"Oh Donnie I'm so sorry. If I had known….But don't worry I am officially on summer vacation. I will do anything to help bring back Mikey" Donnie stared into April's eyes filled with determined and promises.

"Really April?" His face crimsons when she winked. "Of course you are all like my brothers, I feel like a part of the family." Smiling truly for the first time in days Donnie thanked April pulling her in another hug. A small whine diverted their attention to the orange turtle who twisted his head to the right.

"Mikey?" he said hoping to see those baby blues appear after two days asleep, but disappointment but relieved as Mikey settled down falling back into abyss.

"It still early days I guess, he only had open surgery day before yesterday after all." He mumbled. Tucking the covers around his sibling, the two settled down listening to his frail but steady breathing.

* * *

Fortunately it did not take Casey long to find Raph, if you consider the terrapin uttering language, which was entirely inappropriate for younger children. Or the fact a trash can had been thrown across from Casey's face, narrowly striking him as it littered the streets. In the alleyway the teen stared as Raph, with his back to him was yelling as he picked up items and throwing them against the wall.

Fearing for his friend Casey stepped in. "Raph stop before you cause a riot and somebody catches you".

Chucking another garbage bin, the red masked turtle faced the boy, his face scrunched up as rage flooded his system. The hands pressed tightly together cutting off the circulation as he breathed at an irregular beat.

"What do you want Jones?" he said coldly.

The teen walked forward ignoring Raph's vivid temper knowing it was not directed at him.

"We came to see you guys. But Splinter said something bad had happened to Mikey. Dude what happened?" He said bluntly but kindly as he could.

Raph's control was quickly diminishing. His eyes changing to rigid, hard filled with fire building up a steam ready to blow. His shoulders hunched, with rapid hammering breathing as he twirled around and grabbed Casey by the shoulders. "What did master Splinter tell you huh? That it was all my fault that Mikey was coughing up blood? That I almost killed him?

"Wait Raph-"

"Did they tell you that I said to Mikey he is a screw up?"

"What how-"

"Or fact I'm the reason Mikey may never speak to us ever again?! Well I don't need to hear it kay. I know."

Casey stayed silent after hearing that. "Raph what do you mean? Why would Mikey keep his voice shut? What is going on man?" The second oldest brother was shaking. His hands losing the grip on the human's clothing as the insidious words floated inside his head, taunting him. He shut his eyes, his thoughts swirling ferociously hoping, wishing they would disappear. But how can they when he started them to begin with?

This was the payment, the aftermaths and he will suffer until he sincerely learns the true importance of hurting his sibling. Releasing his hold on Casey, Raph looked away as his green eyes began to swell up. He growled harshly swabbing away with his arms. Talking about his feelings was not his category; the red-clad brother couldn't just open up and tell people what he feels deep in his heart, especially the calamity he had conflicted on his baby brother. He hadn't meant too. He hadn't meant how it had come out.

Regrettably Casey Jones was also immune to spreading out his thoughts. It just simply was not meant to be a guys criteria. So that left Jones with only one option.

"Yo Raph chase me!"

Eyes widened by the straightforward comment. "What?"

Reaching round to seize his hockey stick he pointed at his brethren. "You heard me, Raphael, unless you are too cowardly to fight against a scrawny guy like me?" Despite catching the mischievous grin, he glanced to the side. "I'm not in the mood for your games Casey."

Hearing a chuckle caught his attention. "Yeah you right after all I can beat you anytime, anywhere. I mean I know your bluffing when you say you are the strongest among your family. It's only a matter of time before they find out how pitiful you really are."

Luckily Casey kept his face clear of amusement when Raph snarled ready to snatch his Sai. "I'm warning you Jones back off now!"

The teen kind of prayed that his anger, unstable, emotional friend would allow him to keep his head on his shoulders, still Raph needed this exasperation. To venture out his mind that is starting to become dark with grieving messages of that night. This was the only way the turtle who he considered his brother to take control and set free all that hatred he had condemn upon himself.

 _"Come on Raph, take it out on me. Show Casey Jones what you got"_

"Aww what's the matter Raphie, is the big tough kid to chicken to fight with his salad tongs?" A roar left the turtle's mouth as he chased Casey out the alley who thankfully brought his skateboard.

Even though Raph was spitting a variety of improper languages, Casey smirked playfully as he almost caught him, when the teen sharply swerved around a corner. The match was on as Raph jumped from building to building looking below at the boy.

Unknowingly to Casey, Raph was grateful, his posture relaxed somewhat allowing his head to calm down and concentrate on the activity. With a kick he jumped forward ready to win.

"Thanks Jones" he said quietly as both boys rushed through the morning city.

* * *

"Oh I give up" he said as the oldest brother got onto his feet after attempting the sixth time to confine into meditation. Overwhelm with too much thinking and the issue that Mikey still had not awoken left Leonardo unable to focus. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sighed ready to walk out the dojo when Splinter strolled in.

"I am guessing that meditation did not meet you desire my son?"

He shook his head. "No sensei, I'm usually so good at sitting for hours but with everything that has been going on..."

"It is understandable Leonardo. We have a heavy atmosphere that cannot be erased quite so easily". He said trying to hide his grief.

Suddenly his energy vanished as Leo sat back down with his legs crossed. "I don't know what to do Sensei. I feel so useless right now. I want to help but I don't know how." He pleaded up at his father whose own impulse to turn back time and reverse the harm that had created a despondent and despairing vibe around his home. Ambling closer he touch his child's head.

"Leonardo right now all you can do is be there for them. Patience is virtue, for the days are still unclear. Raphael has finally understood his error of his behaviour, which is why I sent Casey after him for confidant and for April to spend time with Donatello."

Leo stared at the carpet. It sounded like piggy in middle, where you throw a ball and you have to catch it. Only the ball keeps flying past, throwing left and then right, it doesn't stop at the middle. He couldn't help feel that he was left out of the loop.

Who can he show his own emotions to if they are all taken? Raph has Casey and Donnie always belong to April, and his father already showing signs of aging, due to his youngest child disturbed and unbalanced senses.

 _"No...I have no right to complain, Mikey didn't deserved to be treated like someone who is unvalued because we couldn't keep a lid on our mouths."_ Leo smiled sadly ironically realizing that he should also think before acting.

Splinter watched quietly as his son became more curled up inside his own mind. In truth the rat wanted to share his secret with Leonardo, knowing his oldest son was very good at bottling confidential information. But the price would seriously break his child when learning his youngest brother might be spiritually dying.

 _"It was so unbelievable and yet sadly ironic that the physical and emotional damage combined Mikey had received in one night had penetrated through his shell, through his ribs, through his lung and ultimately punctured a hole into his soul too. Like his lungs, his soul was bleeding out!_ "

 _"My children have enough on their shoulders. For now I will keep this buried inside my soul. I still pray and hope every day and each night that Michelangelo's orb doesn't vanish for good."_ Tapping his boy gently, Splinter left Leonardo to escape into the world of his consciousness. Hopefully he would find the peace he desired there. For they all would need their strength for what laid ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has arrived!**

 **Thank you for the favourites and reviews! We love that you enjoy reading this story. Will see eachother again soon!**

* * *

"Mikey"

 _What whose calling me?_

 _What is this feeling?_

 _I feel strange, like something is pulling me?_

 _Why is my body starting to hurt?_

 _Ouch what was that!?_

 _Something is stretching me, like tugging a bunch of strings._

 _My breathing! It hurts!_

"Mikey"

 _That voice who is that?_

 _It sounds familiar, someone very close to me, but who?_

"Come on Mikey please"

 _This voice is calming me down. But what does that mean come on?_

 _"Open your eyes for me"_

 _What?_

 _I don't get it?_

 _Argh! Why is it painful?_

 _Why am I like this!_

 _Donnie...DONNIE!_

 _My brother...h-he is speaking to me!_

"Please little brother"

 _I-I have to wake up!_

 _Donnie! Help me!_

 _Breathe in, breathe out. I can do this!_

 _Just open them!_

* * *

Large blue eyes opened to a world of blurriness and confusion. Deformed shapes of green and purple with orange and yellow, constantly moving making his head spin resulting in dizziness. He blinked rapidly hoping it would create the shape into one, the haziness vanished revealing his purple-headed brother Donnie and his first human friend April.

"Mikey" he said softly, smiling his gap tooth.

"Thank god you're awake!" said April quietly, yet happily announced.

Mikey continued staring before viewing the room straightaway noticing he was in his brother's lab. His main question left him wondering how long had he been inside this place, and why was he having trouble remembering the reason why?

He suddenly winced finally registering the fragility and tenuous state that had been conflicted on his frame. Mikey winced and moaned as his figure starting hitching when he slightly moved from his prolong position, when a smooth cool hand gently caressed his head. Not realizing his eyes were closed, Mikey looked into the red-brown wet pupils of purple-clad sibling.

"It's alright Mikey. Everything is going to be ok." Donnie feared that Mikey would retaliate, although Mikey was actually less prone to stubbornness than his elder brothers when it came to his injuries. In fact he was the easiest person to deal with. Aside from his whacky 'I'm gunna die' jokes, you simply patch him up, give him some TLC and the youngest would fall asleep into la la land.

However this was a whole different scenario now and the purple brother believe that Mikey would not want the fuss nor attention from his siblings, believing he was invulnerable and doesn't need to be reminded that he was a burden. His heart squeezed noticing the uncertainty and how his figure tense under his hand. Just for a moment he was sure that there was a flicker of fear towards _him_. The breath he held was released, as Mikey softened his gaze and relaxed letting his body rest for another sleep. But what haunted the genius was the sparkly baby blue orbs were now a darker shade filled with emptiness and were expressionless. Like a protective shield had covered the emotions leaving him looking like a hollow shell.

His only little brother was suffering immensely and for the first time Donnie did not have an answer to solve the situation.

"Oh Mikey" he said in anguish. April watched in silence as Donnie quickly rubbed his eyes before placing a hand on his shoulder. How she wished there was something she could do.

"It will be hard, but we will take it one step at a time. Just continued what you are doing Donnie and I know Mikey will open up to you". She smiled reassuring him. There was always the saying that it will get worse before it gets better, however that will not stop the family. April was right, one baby step at a time.

However watching his little brother in a slumber made him realised how exhausted his own body was experiencing. What time was it? Morning or was it almost the afternoon? The days are becoming incoherent. The fact it has just been a week was astonishing to the second youngest. Also normally being sleep deprived was not a concern for him, considering how many late night projects resulting him to drinking several cups of coffee to shock his immune system into full-blown awakening. Keeping his mouth close to prevent yawning knowing that if he was caught then-

"Donatello"

Busted. Donnie turned his chair to see Splinter strolling through the door. It seems like the teen wasn't the only one with dark circle panda eyes. In just seven days Splinter felt his age quickly catching up with his ninja skills and flexibility, leaving him literally feeling like a grey, wrinkly old rat.

"My son hiding your own needs to get some rest is not wise. You have done well, but allow me to take over"

"But Sensei-"

He silenced him by raising his hand. "Donatello I promise to alert you when he wakes up. Everyone must have their full strength to assist Michelangelo physically, spiritually and mentally".

The purple son sighed getting up feeling the numbness due to the lengthen time of sitting. He watched his father depressingly reaching out for his boy, by gently smoothing his cheek with his nose. Donnie almost choked as a small tear fell on Mikey's pale green skin. He felt a firm yet light touch on his arm as April lured him out the lab.

"Let's give them some peace and quiet" She suggested shutting the metal entrance.

"That's all we seem to have now" replied Donnie sorrowfully as the mood and atmosphere surrounding their home had vanished. The air was very gloom and just down right miserable. And when these days -which came more often then they perceived- they needed their vibrant, bubbly, talkative baby brother to dispatch and vanquished the darkness and bring back the light.

Donnie gritted his teeth angrily. " _Now why couldn't my brothers see that after shouting those unsympathetic, tactless remarks? Don't they realise the severity they have place on Mikey's heart and soul? I have never known them to be so careless!"_

His eyes widened feeling the rage burn his heart. When had he become this angry? This feeling felt so much like Raph it was disheartening. The weight of his body was too much, he collapsed on the sofa pressing his hands to try and erase the imminent headache.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Donnie jumped slightly actually forgetting April was still here. " _Oh great now I'm losing focus of what is right in front of me"_ he thought distastefully.

"I'm sorry April; it seems Splinter was right I do need to relax. Thank you for supporting me and my family you are a big help" April seeing his serene yet drained expression, smiled back. He was so tired and depressed that he didn't have the energy to even flirt with his crush.

"No problem Casey and I love you guys like brothers. Speaking of Casey I wonder if Raph is back yet?"

Right on cue the two jumped landing inside the lair. The red-headed turtle was smirking at the human jock who crossed his arms sulking.

"Casey you can't still be mad that I kick your butt?"

The boy spluttered pointing his finger. "Well I would have won if you didn't cheat by throwing me off my skateboard!"

Placing hands in his hips Raph grinned "Not my fault you can't even control where you land Jones. Beside you didn't say any rules so basically that means I can do any means to win"

"Well next time there will be and I'll beat you my red friend!" Casey's rowdy voice echoed over the lair, causing Donnie to cringe slightly. For a boy whose body portrayed a stick, he sure had a rambunctious voice. Donnie hoped the two would tune it down. Mikey was –with luck- still resting.

April harrumphed "Guys keep it down Mikey needs some peace and quiet, he's still sick"

Raph whipped his head around staring at Donnie then the closed lab. He clenched his fists in shame and guilt. How could he pounce around playing games when his littlest brother was in a serious condition? To make matters worse he didn't even know the full details of his brother's well-being.

"Donnie he is...going to get better right?" said Raph his voice small and meek.

The narrowing eyes and hard look caught the teen off guard. Normally Donnie had complete power over his anger. Hence which is why he is known as the mild-mannered, peacemaker out of the siblings. He would rather avoid violence and confrontations. However there is another saying called beware of the quiet ones and when Donnie is mad he is a force to be reckon with.

"As of right now Raph, I do not know if Mikey will ever get better, because not only was his physical body damaged but so was his mentality and spirit!" Each word spoke louder causing the others to flinch.

"What's wrong? I heard shouting?" Questioned Leo as he walked through the kitchen to the living room.

Donnie looked away as Raph crossed his arms. His face downcast and crestfallen in discomfort. Then purple-clad brother just got up from his seat, hoping to quietly slope off before any more chosen words were prised out of his mouth. "I would like to be alone for a while". He said somewhat coldly as he want past Leo to his room. April and Casey detecting a family ordeal decided to go topside leaving the brothers in an uncomfortable and awkward moment.

Leo stopped him Don before reaching the stairs. "Wait Donnie what happened? Is it about Mikey? Has he woken up yet?" Donnie soften seeing his oldest brother's pleading appearance. He knew that his older brothers were worried and have already express their own trauma on what they have done. While it true he has made his little brother upset from time to time, mainly due to his accidental-prone painstakingly occurs far too often inside his lab, but even so maybe it his gentle nature to forgive Mikey, while starting a lecture on the importance of machinery and delicacy.

Unfortunately this is the real deal and Donnie's mind and heart just wasn't willing to let them go easily.

"I said this to Raph. It going to take _a lot_ more time for Mikey to overcome this traumatic event. Yes the surgery was an success and he was awake for a bit, but -"

 _Why_ did there have to be a 'but'? Thrilled to hear that Mikey had made it pass the first round of recovery, but Donnie mournful expression quickly faded their smiles. Leo's hand touch his shoulder his face filled with unease as Donnie stared down at the floor.

"But?" Leo repeated.

"His eyes were always so shiny, don't you think? They were dazzling. Always full of life…..but now there just blank. It felt like he wasn't really looking at me. Or trying not to. I was just to comforting him, to be all affectionate with him how he likes, but he went rigid, he looked terrified of me _. Of me!"_

The red and blue exchanged a look, but remained silent. They were stunned and quite shocked to hear that their baby brother had actually attempted to push himself away from Donnie. The one person he could confide in if he needed some consolation or the simple desire to be around his brilliant, talented brother. Mikey never implied that he favorited one brother over the other, but from an outsiders point of view you see Mikey considered Donnie to be his best friend, due to being second youngest and the fact the lab is one of his dearest places to be.

He sigh feeling another headache emerging.

"Donnie listen I know we have hurt Mikey badly - "

"Hurt does not even _begin_ to cover it Leo!" Don quickly slipped in unable to stop himself.

Ignoring that, Leo pushed on. "We shouldn't have said those things to him. An apology is not going to cut it but it is a start right?"

The purple turtle exhaled leaning his weary shell against a wall. Covering his dry eyes from view, Leo could only make out a murmur.

"What was that?"

Lifting his head Donnie replied "I said _why_ did you guys say that to him?"

Their faces were baffled before they winced as the callous memories floated their minds, the heartless words piercing their hearts which twisted sharply as the unforgiving tear-stained baby face of Michelangelo before he ran to his room. When Leo told him he could get them killed and Raph saying his baby brother should never use his voice again. Now the aura was officially dispirited and dark.

Raph wrapped his arms around his stomach, although all he wanted to do was sink and forever disappear into the safety of his shell. The horrendous nightmare still lingered fresh, the heart monitor beeping over and over as the spirit of his brother with those haunted eyes, broken and defeated, signifying that he was giving up.

 _"No way are we gunna lose him!"_ he thought with determination.

Raph sauntered over to Donnie who looked ready to slide down on the floor. Startled by his red-clad brother putting his arm around him and lowering him on the sofa with Leo behind him, Raph took a breath and said, "Donnie we can't change what we did. We can only move on from it. Mikey needs us, right? Yeah I know what I said was wrong. But we thought we had a point, Mikey almost got you killed. Being a chatterbox on the field is harmful to us and he needs to learn that!

"Yeah. Great way to teach him a lesson Raph." Donnie's comment instantly shutting him down.

But Leo stepped forward keen to validate Raph's point. "Raph is right. The point is Mikey has to understand the difference between loafing around at home and when we are on patrol. He doesn't pay attention and I think it's time he started to behave his age just a little bit more".

While Donnie could approve that when they encounter the foot, the kraang and even the Shredder they needed to be on our best guard, however this is Mikey they were talking about. The baby of the family, why force him to become someone he is not?

"I know that! I do but truthfully Mikey is just fine the way he is, why can't you guys accept that!"

The eldest exchanged a look. "Donnie we do accept Mikey. But some sacrifices have to be made. We all play important roles and there are times we have to step up a notch. We are just saying Mikey needs to grow up a little that's all."

"Sacrifices have to be made?" Don repeated but the sarcasm was dripping now. Sarcasm was a common defence and attack routine for the purple clad turtle. Maybe because to some degree he had also felt a little under minded by the two Alpha male's growing up. But this time there domination had gone too far and almost killed Mikey. "Sacrifices like what exactly, Mikey's personality?! Well congratulations, you got your wish."

"That is not what I meant."

Donnie shot up so fast that he almost felt dizzy. But he pushed their concern hands away. "Well clearly that wasn't what you said a few nights ago! Now look where we are all standing. Outside the lab while Mikey fights for his life. There were hundred different ways they could have reprimanded him and not caused this. "The second youngest snapped bitterly ignoring the flinch from his brothers. It was true, the wounds run deeper than asking a child-like turtle to grow up. " _And_ just for the record, the moment 'we' have to start changing who we are just to suit our enemy, well then they have already won!"

"What is going on?" said the demanding voice of Splinter making his way towards his children once he checked Michelangelo didn't hear the shouting.

The embarrassment littered Donnie's face as he fiddle with his fingers. Strange for him to venture out in anger, but even he had his own guilt. Raph's figure was straight but you could see the tension in his shoulders and how he refused to look up at his sensei, leaving Leo as the leader to once again step up once Splinter called upon them.

"Sorry Master Splinter. I hope we didn't disturb you?"

The rat shook his head. "Luckily the walls are thicker inside the lab, nonetheless my ears are sharp, I could hear and feel your emotions ready to burst. Come let's discuss inside the dojo".

On command the three ambled in and settled down on their knees waiting patiently as Splinter lighted two candles placing one on each side. He folded his arms on his lap looking at his boys.

"My sons I know that there is a lot of grieving and culpability. But we must be strong for Michelangelo".

The three watched Splinter bend his head down and took a breather. His brown eyes were filled with sorrow and dejection. At first he thought of keeping Michelangelo's soul a secret, for his family suffered enough traumas, but they deserve to know the truth. And the fact the family being together is the solution into saving their brother.

"I have something I need to explain to you. This will not be easy, but I often feel the need to travel through your minds into the core sections of your souls. Ever since you were small, I felt that this has always been the best way to vigilantly watch over you in times of spiritual and emotional turmoil. Your three souls, have always been extremely beautiful full of passion, very lively and the colours represented each one of you personally. The room was all white yet the bright warmth enchanted the place in such a gleeful way you couldn't help but smile."

His sons listen focusing on the story, knowing that there was something more amiss.

"But there was a dark cloud looming; I could sense something was not right. I wish for once my perception was inaccurate. Michelangelo's soul a stunning orange, which fundamentally sums up Michelangelo's personality, enthusiasm, happiness, joy, creativity and is describes as a hot colour like the sun. These are his qualities; I should have seen his orb dazzling like the three of yours, however"

Leo turned to his brothers, a shiver dripping down his shell. It was obvious that their brother was in a critical state, at the time they just didn't know how deep.

"Master Splinter what is happening to Mikey's orb?" said Leo his voice slightly shaking.

"His orb has been tainted, a darkness over his soul. The orange has been transformed into a murky grey. And I'm afraid it gets worse...I found a crack on the circle".

They gasped in horror.

"What a crack?!" Leo trying not to sound hysterical.

"Sensei how? What can we do?" said Donnie petrified.

Raph remained quiet, for he knew the truth. " _The dream, oh god it was real!"_ The shocking discovery understanding now that the Mikey he hugged was the soul itself! His baby brother was leaving them and it was entirely his fault. Way to go idiot!

 _"Mikey I'm sorry. I-I didn't know please forgive me!"_ Tears blurred his vision, luckily they were focus on their sensei.

Splinter's ears flattened. A part of him desired to turn back time and not tell his sons of Michelangelo's current fate. But his child is being consumed by the dark and the evil surrounding his slowly breaking soul.

"I fear that Michelangelo is rendering himself in an inconsolable state. Even now I am having difficulty contacting him, to show that we are here for him and that he is not alone. This is a ridiculous and absurd quote but it goes, stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Who came up with such a preposterous analysis I will never know, nonetheless Michelangelo obviously fears that he is the black sheep in the family and for protection of himself and you three he has closed off his voice box and most likely everything else about him will soon follow."

Splinter waited a moment for his sons to understand and review the agonizing consequences of their littlest brother. This is not one of those forgive and forget standard, now it is a matter of life or death.

The word fail bombarded Leo's mind, constantly repeating that he failed as a brother and leader. He looked away from his family finding little comfort staring at the wall. _"I saw the signs as soon as he ran away from us. I should have consoled him but instead I left him alone with only his brutal, merciless thoughts. He was spiritually dying, and I did nothing!"_ Nothing! His knuckles turned white as he gritted his teeth in frustration and rage.

Donnie was also battling against his own darkness. He can't keep blaming his brothers, they are tormented enough but, this shouldn't have happened in the first place! Not only that why did he have to be asleep at that specific time! _"I could have tried to stop this! From the beginning when he suddenly stopped speaking, oh why did I leave him to his own devices? I'm such a horrible brother!"_

Their heart-breaking, despondent aura was becoming too much for Splinter, he cleared his throat to get his sons attention

"I have faith my boys. Love is a powerful thing that everyone needs to grow and understanding each other is just as equal. We can't escape the past so easily nevertheless this is a turning point. We will not stand by and lose Michelangelo".

The rat's eyes held warmth and amusement as his sons stood up with loyalty, devotion and commitment. He is so proud of his children.

"Sensei is right guys" Leo stated arms on his hips.

"But where do we go from here? Mikey is..." Raph refused to finish his speech.

Donnie placed a hand on his chin. "I have an idea but we are gunna need permission from April."

"Permission for what?"

The slide doors opened revealing April and Casey. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Master Splinter but we came back. We felt wrong about just going. But we overheard the conversation. Please let us lend you a hand, Mikey is like a little brother to us as well". Casey replied holding his thumb up.

Splinter smiled gracious to have such wonderful people on his side. "Thank you April and Casey, that would be much appreciated"

She bowed before looking at Donnie "What was it you wanted to ask?"

Placing a head behind his head, his cheeks a patch of red from blushing "I was thinking maybe you two might know another place we can go? I know Mikey is safe here, but maybe a new change of scenery and even the air might help his physique. I heard it could be a new chance for people to really know each other and connect on different levels"

His face was now crimson as he was waiting for an answer. Maybe it was a bad idea. He relaxed as April clapped her hands.

"That is a great idea Donnie and I know the perfect place. My family's farmhouse. It is out in the countryside surrounded by a forest. The nearest shop is fifteen minutes away. It is quite isolated so nobody will bother us. My dad and I would go their every summer" she said with a hint of sadness.

Splinter found several eyes on him. He stroked his long, thin beard thinking, then his ears perched upwards, his eyes sparkling. "April that is an excellent suggestion, due to my mutated form I rarely set foot out the lair so it would be nice to soak in the sunlight without various people glancing at us".

With the decision made. The father and sons gather their belongings, while Casey went to get April's minivan. Donnie stepped inside his lab as it would take a little more time to gather all the equipment and medicines he would need for Mikey. Fortunately his brother was off the chest tube and thankfully he could be off the IV for a while until they make it to the summer house. His body was weak, however the teen was healing so it is an improvement.

Donnie studied his brother's features. His light-toned skin was now returning to his normal green. His breathing was smooth and even, no sign of a struggle. The orange turtle looked so...peaceful, yet they knew otherwise. The purple turtle prayed Mikey would stay asleep through the ride and not descend to the horrors of a nightmare.

He secured the blanket round his brother's small frame. "He is losing some weight" he muttered. After assembling his items and neatly arrange in his bags, he went back to Mikey grabbing his hand and moving closer to his face.

"Hay Mikey, we have a surprise for you. You'll never guess. April has a farmhouse a couple of hours away out of the city. We know how much you like being out in the open, so we have decided to take a trip. A fresh beginning for us little brother to make amends, so please don't leave ok. Life without you is something we can't even fathom. You can't leave me alone to be the youngest with them two." He tried to laugh sadly. "I would say I promise but I knows it not enough, we have to prove that we truly do love you just the way you are. I love you so much Mikey don't you dare ever forget that ok."

He kissed his forehead tenderly before rotating to see if anything else has to be packed. One can never be too careful after all. He quickly counted other necessities not noticing a head facing his direction.

Mikey made no noise, his dull blue, impassive eyes only stared at his brother's lanky shell body. He wouldn't move for his presents would be known, why he was awake Mikey was not entirely sure. But the affection and fondness radiating from Donnie's nasal voice felt…welcoming. _Could they really love me?_

It was easy to miss, like a glitch that disappears after a second, but a tiny spark of light blue swirled from his eyes, down towards his mind, through his cluttered brain and gained access to the broken soul. There was a chance even Master Splinter would not see the speck of orange on his youngest child's orb, nonetheless their Mikey is not completely gone and that is an establishment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank guys, you are still awesome for waiting patiently as I update! Ok just wanna go over a few things.**

 **We have now reach the farmhouse and i have a few ideas on how to approach this. I will try my best not to dragged it out, but mikey's condition will take time to heal (just like any other person) so for now this is a mikey pov, so if you don't like depressing chapters sorry but its got to be done.**

 **And don't worry leo and raph will come soon, it just gunna be a little bit longer until mikey starts to acknowledge them properly. The story is going to get more tense this chapter creates a ideal plot for you guys to think about. The pressure to bring back Mikey is on!**

 **And lastly my deadline for uni is the 27th may, my final grade of year 3 then graduation! Wow! time does fly by! So if i'm late with chapters i'm sorry about that.**

* * *

The view from the window was quite astonishing. The breeze was gentle and soft as it swirled around the trees as they whispered to the wind. The leaves gracefully leaving their nest to twirl in circles higher and higher before departing across the first light awakening from it sleep. The shades of different colours showed exotic beauty, the pink and red emerging together as the purple started to disappear for a light orange. Dawn has approached before being bathed in sunlight. The tranquillity was so peaceful and the air fresh, non-contaminated by the pollution of New York City.

It was so beautiful that your emotions were fluttering with warmth, the happiness spreading over the eyes and lips unable to hide away the widened eyes of wonder and the smile showing people's dimples. This should have been a time for curiosity to what ideas could occur on a brand new day.

If only Mikey could feel the sensation. But his heart remains unmoved and still, as he sat upright in the bedroom on the second floor, opposite a window. He feels the wind on his skin as it blows the curtains to the side. He can see the way the birds flying and hover on branches or on the grass to gather worms for their babies. And the fact he the youngest is in an unfamiliar territory, the need to explore and investigate the ways of nature should enter the energetic, imaginative mind.

But there is nothing, he feels nothing.

What you see through the looking glass with a lonely, lost teenager turtle.

He didn't know when it actually begun; it could have been since he arrived at the house two days ago. Or maybe since he decided it would be better to protect his family by rendering himself speechless.

However a part of him believe the deepest pit of his heart had reopened when the key unlocked the chain. Emotions that had been kept bolted away for many years had suddenly been released. Most didn't realise that when it came to speaking deep _personal_ thoughts, Mikey was a little like Leo. They tended to keep their problems to themselves so to not bother their family. He had control and would continue to push it further and further down. But now it had become too much for him. This power of this depression had become too over whelming, causing an automatic major shut-down to protect himself. Now things were happening. He was seeing things that he was sure could not be possible, but they _were_ there, as clear as day…

The phrase 'puppet on a string' seemed to be describing what he was seeing. He wished he didn't understand the horrible meaning behind such words. Because this was Mikey's new form.

He could see them, every day and every night. Thin, white, stretchy strings attached to his arms, legs, chest and even two around his head. Mikey wasn't trapped, his body moved freely as he lifted his hand to see one of them wrapped around each finger. The orange turtle didn't know where they started. They were just endlessly feeding from out of a darkness….What was pulling on the other end….?

How many were there? Maybe twenty or perhaps twenty-five, he wasn't sure. Although he _knew_ they hadn't always been there, but now as the days numbered, he would find yet another string he hadn't noticed before. More days and suddenly they appeared, more frequently especially after he had collapse from the blood loss and punctured lung.

The concept of a broken toy on a dusty wooden shelf fitted his description. Mikey's body trembled as he tried to ignore the shiny strings trying to grasp his attention, as a glimmer of yellow shines into his monotonous blue eyes as the sun begins to rise over the horizon.

But as he watched the scene, a realization sends a shiver of despair floating around his heart.

 _"I'm disappearing."_

* * *

On a tray was a bowl of warm chicken broth, a glass of water and two Ibuprofen tablets. After everyone had gathered around the table to eat breakfast, Donnie excused himself to bring Mikey his meal and to check on his physique. Holding on to the banister while climbing up the stairs, he walked down a corridor to the door on the right. He pondered on whether Mikey would be in a better mood, albeit nowadays it was hard to comprehend _what_ his little brother was thinking.

Not only did he bring the food but he also shared a room with him. Never in Donnie's young life would being in the same space as Mikey be…problematic. As small terrapins they shared one room and waking up to greet the floor due to a bouncy, happy-go-lucky, morning turtle was a common occurrence. But now everything had changed. Their little brother had gone and been replaced by an inexpressive, vacant, disturbing and immovable turtle. _What had they done?_

On a plus side (if there was just one) this had made Donnie reflect more on his time. He was now committed to _not_ keeping himself too busy with making robots.

Donny needed to take a breather to calm his thoughts before he turned the knob opening the door. "Hay Mikey, I brought you breakfast bro." He tried to sound brighter.

It was becoming difficult for Donny to hide his sadness as the teen continue to stare out the window. It had been the only thing he had done since he had woken up in the new room, however it was also the _only_ entertainment Mikey got as he had been confined to bed until his stitches even that prove to be an uncomfortable decision for them to make.

The shock was clearly blatant upon Donnie and Splinter's faces as Michelangelo obeyed a direct order. No whining, no _'but I'll be so bored!'_ , and the all-time favourite the puppy-dogs eyes, which still remained a winner at the age of sixteen. Just a simple nod as he then lay down to watch the ceiling. The shock had wasted away leaving two sorrowful figures just watching their beloved family member significantly evolve as the days went by.

He shook his head slightly hoping his brother didn't notice. _"Stop thinking about the past, one step at a time, so just focus on the present"._

The purple brother placed the tray on a table-top next to the bed as he grabbed the tablets and water. He sat down at the bottom waiting patiently for Mikey to notice he was there. Donnie could speak and make his sibling turn around, but what was the point? He wasn't blind to see that the older brother had entered the place and the fact the covers cringed when he sat down. This is for respect and his self-esteem. _"A cruel joke, but this is no different than watching him sleep after the surgery."_ Patience is a virtue and luckily Donnie was that kind of turtle.

Mikey moved his head and blinked twice at his brother's appearance, a flicker of surprise to see his brother sitting in the room. _"I actually didn't hear him come in. Great now I'm definitely losing it!"_ He scowled himself.

His purple sibling's heart ached to see that type of reaction from him. _"Surprised? Yes. I believe that is what I saw. Is he surprised because he wasn't aware, or surprised that I would visit again?"_

Either way it hurt. But Donnie pushed his own emotions away to concentrate on his brother, whose hands were in his lap as he gazed his face upon him. How can you look into someone's eyes and not shudder when they become tormented? The haunted coldness like a storm, which was once a spectacular shiny blue were now icy. The teen felt like he was being pulled inside the wild emotions trapped beneath the frozen ice. How could this be Michelangelo? How could this be my Mikey? He thought.

 _"Well, despite what I see, he has 'not' fully vanished. I still get a rise out of him emotionally…. I just have to catch them"._ For instance Donnie noticed that when he reached for the glass and Ibuprofen, Mikey observed his every move.

"Ok Mikey here is your first batch. I'll give you another painkiller tonight to help you relax and get a good sleep. Who knows maybe next week you might be well enough to leave and stretch your limbs. Can't be having you getting all board cooped up in here now can we?" He tried to smile again but failed. He wasn't expecting an answer but with the way Mikey's eyes narrowed a little, the genius wondered what thoughts were plaguing his little brother mind now?

Mikey shrugged trying not to show his twinge of panic. _"Should I really leave this room? I can feel my body becoming numb, but, would that do any good to my brothers? Would they want to see me up and about? I-no I can't, I'll just be in the way, like always."_ A dark shadow quickly loomed over him, but in a blink of an eye it had vanished again.

Donnie didn't see anything, just the emotions that emerged on his brother's face. It astounded him, what should have brought some bleak bit of happiness and hope only brought a mixture of confusion and frustration that dissolved something more like grief and doleful. He didn't _want_ to go outside!? The guilt swallowed Don as he realise he placed Mikey in a predicament. _"Mikey please don't look so sad. I didn't mean to upset you"_ He wanted to say. _"Mikey, your breaking my heart."_

The silence was stiff and smoke from the soup once hot was now reduce into cold lumps. One turtle was trapped and the other struggling to reach out, so Donnie was relieved when a soft knock plastered the door, only to remember the panic written across Mikey's features. This happened the first time they arrived, a simple tap and Mikey actually jumped, his arms flying over his chest, his breath irregular. It was a sorry sight to see from his bed opposite him. _"What are you seeing that scares you so much Mikey?"_ He wondered.

This had the purple-clad turtle come to the conclusion that Mikey was actually terrified of whoever was behind that wooden door. But the only people here was his family? In some way it was like opening into his privacy world he was now determined to keep safe and locked. However it also made sense as Mikey has not seen Leo or Raph since…well the day he fell unconscious so…the fifth day now. Whether Donnie was subconscious or perhaps desired a response, he caressingly stroked the top of his baby brother's head. The proudness itched across his expression, a feeling triumph as Mikey didn't pull away or winced at the touch.

If only the second youngest could read minds then he would have realised how palpable Mikey felt, the touches were apart of Mikey. The little guy loved hugs and brushes up against his siblings and father for affection, but now they seem far away. Despite his mental well-being this is actual proof that their baby of the family _was_ still clinging to life, as he didn't restrain against his brother's palm.

"It's alright Mikey, no one is here to hurt you." He said reassuringly. He could tell by the lightness of the tap that it was only Splinter.

Correct in his assumption, Donnie released his hold to move towards the door to find their rat master waiting there. After briefly greeting one another, Donnie whispered in his ear, giving him the medicine before waving goodbye to Mikey as he left the room. He chanced a backwards glance at his father. If anyone had a shot at bring Mikey out if this depression, it was him. The rat slowly approached his smallest child by sitting on a chair he grabbed from the side.

"Hello Michelangelo" he said in a quiet manner. "Donatello told me to give you some more medication for the pain. Would you like to take them now or later?"

The tensions in his body loosen once he recognized his sensei. If it was one of his other brothers…No don't think about them yet, still too raw. Mikey didn't answer, not like he ever would anyway as he grabbed the glass and poured the water in his mouth to swallow them, after Splinter put it back on the table, he saw his son stared back out the window as the sun shined dazzling the walls with a lighter-tone of brown. Splinter watched his son in curiosity and in an unexpected way. Michelangelo did this before when he came in the evening yesterday. The teen would give a small nod before finding fascination with the quilt and then peering at the orange and red horizon.

He was trying to put together the pieces in Mikey's mind back together, only…the pieces had changed their shape and no longer fitted in place. The heart-ache to find his son who wouldn't even look at him was powerful. However he had gotten a glimpse of his child, whose shows signs of the real Michelangelo. They were as quick as trying to catch a fish, slippery and slimy but still there too capture. This son had hidden his feelings quite well but Splinter knew better, if only a father could repair and restore the detriment developed inside his boy's mind and soul.

 **" _I am here Michelangelo; I hope I can hear your voice again soon"_** He thought dejectedly.

At that Splinter was suddenly startled to see a small jerk escape his son's body and discover a vibration of his own. For the first time since they had arrived here, Michelangelo slowly shifted to stare at his father. His eyes were widened, a tremor shaking his figure.

It was an assumption. Splinter had to be sure. So he tried again. **_"Michelangelo, can you hear me?"_**

The boy pushes his head halfway in his shell. Splinter raised his hand ready to console him, but a meek voice enters in his mind.

 ** _"Sensei?"_**

The word flabbergasted would be the best word to describe Splinter right now. He suddenly gasps, quickly covering his mouth. The fact his youngest child can read his thoughts should be absurd, ludicrous and yet it felt so very real. And why couldn't it be? After all didn't Splinter say from the beginning that Mikey had raw talent? Talents that can surpass him on many levels made the rat feel appalled for not even suggesting his sons could actually attempt to reach deep inside themselves and gather knowledge to read ones thoughts. It was just, well, if he _had_ been expecting any of his son's to get develop this gift first, it would have been Leonardo…

Although the reason why he was astounded by the news was because it takes time and it requires durability and stability. At the moment these were the three qualities Michelangelo did not possess and yet, he _had_ managed to achieve what took him many years before the turtles were even born. How is that possible? So what did this mean? _What_ had happened or was happening within Michelangelo to trigger this miracle gift so quickly?

To assume he was always right was not a valid solution, but the rat did have a habit of being accurate. He should check again to make sure.

 ** _"My son you can hear me, is this correct?"_**

Popping out of his shell, Mikey slowly dipped his head as though in shame. **_"Yes Sensei, I hear you."_**

Mikey was baffled by the facial features presented on his sensei. He looked mystified and bemused when hearing his voice. In a silent panic he tried to gain control, to keep his breathing in check, to stop the shakiness his hands struggling to maintain. Then just like that, his thoughts again turned dark. He didn't want them to, but they did anyway as the memories prepared and ready to play.

 _A screw up!_

 _It would be better if you didn't speak at all!_

 _Don't you want to keep your family safe? The voice from somewhere whispered._

 _"I'm talking! Oh no I can't! There'll be mad and they'll hate me even more. I have to stay quiet otherwise I will hurt them!"_ Mikey's control had disappeared allowing the frail, breakable child to break free. The tears firmly ready to cascade down the cheeks as the orange turtle brought his knees up and placed his head on them. But in that anxiety moment Mikey had forgotten that Splinter's thoughts were connected to his.

The father ears shot up, the brownie red eyes full of agony and despair listening to his baby's words. Oh Michelangelo it is definitely not true.

 ** _"Michelangelo?"_**

Splinter flinched recognizing the rejection as his son tried to escape out his mind.

 _"I-I'm s-sorry sensei, B-but its n-no good. I am n-no good. My v-voice only brings d-disaster. I can keep my f-family safe if I s-say nothing."_

Warm tears ran down furry cheeks. It had become too much for the old age rat. A powerful gift, although this raised questions of concern, it was still something that should have been a reason for celebration, but instead had delivered a loud and clear message of despair and failure of him as a father.

Lowering his face in anguish, Splinter begun to believe that his son might never return to normal. Wiping away the wetness he frown punishing himself for believe such nonsense. Yes it will take a lot of time but it can be done. But what can he say to bring his beloved youngest boy out of the pit of darkness that had started to swallow him? The father was ready to invade his son's disturbingly comfort zone by placing his furry hand on top of his head.

The jump was to be expected, the trembling and uncertainty as Michelangelo lifted his head. The fear surrounding his dark blue orbs left a coldness piercing his soul. None of his children should be afraid of him. Splinter leaned forward to face his son's jittery form. His posture was tense and apprehensive, his hands still hadn't detached from the head even as the father placed his own in between. He knew these symptoms, and the horrific thought shattered the ice cutting up his heart in pieces.

These were symptoms of a child afraid of being punished. Never as a human did he discipline someone who didn't deserve a lesson. And as a rat it was the same, he circled his thumb smoothly reassuring his son hoping to ease his pain.

 ** _"My son, I love you very much. You understand that I will never hurt you? You are my child who I cherish and would give my life to protect"._**

A glimmer of hope flickered within Splinters as Michelangelo stared at him. Yes, a tiny light of blue met his sight, only for the burden to quickly return as the light was enveloped by the dark again. It was almost like his son was here, just for a second and then it snatched him away dragging him back into the gloom. Michelangelo started sobbing. He turned on his side away from his father extracting his hand.

 ** _"Son?"_**

Hiccupping and having difficulty breathing, Mikey shook his head wrapping his arms round his legs in a form of security. Splinter stepped back feeling exhausted and overly emotional. Didn't his son believe him? Why would he think his father didn't love him? His voice was weak, but his ears caught the sentence.

 _"I-I'm sorry p-please don't be m-mad. I know y-you do, but I don't k-know how y-you could? I'm n-no good, just a b-bad u-ugly egg. Sensei p-please I like t-to be a-alone!"_

Splinter's hand was hovering above Michelangelo, wanting to bring him into a hug, whisper loving words and songs to free the tortured soul. But he couldn't, his son was inconsolable. A nagging feeling that was just pushing him away….He could feel it, the orb ready to deliver another crack, more darkness spreading. It was faint, but at that moment he could have sworn to have seen a shadow swiftly pass over his son. Was it his imagination? Was it a trick of the light from the sun outside? Splinter fur spiked. Something was going on here? Something was here that shouldn't be…..Best to be cautious just in case.

He stepped away. With an agonizing decision Splinter quickly walked outside into the corridor, he mentally prepared himself, keeping control as Michelangelo quiet cries echo just outside the door frame. He was so close and yet still so far away. With a sigh he ambled down the stairs, making his way to the living room, his three oldest Leonardo sitting on the sofa next to Raphael and Donatello sitting in the arm chair reading the same page since Splinter went to see Mikey. His presence was known when his purple son stared up from the book.

"Sensei!" he exclaimed.

The other two got up, their expressions were attentive and apprehensive as Donatello spoke.

"Sensei, how did it go?"

There are times when Splinter wished he could lie. Seeing the hopefulness and confidence that their father would be able to bring their brother back. But it was too soon and they had a long way to go before their smiling bright-eyes brother would return to them. And there was something else. Something he wasn't sure about yet but his youngest son had somehow instantly developed an ability to read minds. This was something Splinter knew he must keep this to himself, at least for the moment. His aura was now wide open to the world of spiritual realm and beyond. But this also meant that Mikey's mind was now very vulnerable and exposed. He would have to learn how to protect it, because Splinter knew that there was things out there, waiting in the dark to feed on colourful and innocent minds like Michelangelo's. On the other hand he couldn't be sure. It was just a shadow after all… he would keep a close watch.

Crestfallen Splinter bowed his head. "I am sorry my sons, but Michelangelo is far too deep. It is going to take a lot more than apologizing, he is becoming inconsolable, broken-hearted. Believing that he doesn't deserve our love -"

He heard a gasp from behind to see April leaning against the wall, Casey behind her as they tried to comprehend what they heard.

"Y-you don't think that's true right Master Splinter?" she whispered.

There was no answer. They were losing their baby brother. Raph clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles white from non-circulation. "No way" he growled. He gritted his teeth, looking like an angry bull ready to charge. "No way are we going to let that happen sensei! I learned my stinking lesson. I – I take full responsibility. I planted the seed. Now I am gone a rip that tree up from the roots and toss it away! We need him Sensei, all of us". Downcast in misery Splinter moved gripping Raphael's shoulder.

"My son we all played a part in this. Please do not dwell so much on what cannot be done. Instead focus on what you _can_ do for him".

Unfortunately that did not reassure Raphael. What can he do besides get angry? Crossing his arms the second son sat back down with a forlorn look.

"Master Splinter can we see him?" Leonardo asked politely yet eager. Raphael caught his attention as well.

"Please Sensei. We have to make this right. Let us see him." Raph agreed but Splinter with a heavy heart held up his hand. It was too soon. Mikey was too fragile. Not to mention with his new abilities, there was a chance he would become over whelmed and close up in on himself even more. Their faces clouded with disappointment when their father declined.

"Although this does not sound wise, but right now Michelangelo needs time alone and for your own well-beings I suggest you handle him with caution and resolute. However at the moment Michelangelo still will not see anyone expect myself or Donatello."

It sadden him to see his sons, Leonardo looking so dishearten, while Raphael stared at his lap, the blame radiating off of him. Donatello wanted to comfort his brothers but what justice would it do at this time, everyone was feeling the turmoil.

Splinter placed his arms behind his back before walking to the window. There was so much to think about. Was there more going on with Michelangelo than he first suspected? All Splinter knew for sure was that the start of a beautiful day had changed into a ferocious storm. But he hoped that while it may be vicious now, he prayed in solemn that the storm would release it rage and divert into a calm wind and hopes that there would a shining glow at the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 weeks! wow been that long! sorry guys for making you wait but life (aka uni) had called me away. on plus note I have finished 3rd year and now waiting for graduation!**

 **Don't panic thinking im going to be on hatius or not complete this story because I will be done.**

 **And thank you for the reviews and favourites, keep them coming! and to make up for my absent i have written over 5,000 words so hope you enjoy! The chapter will not be 3 weeks, in a few days so see you then!**

* * *

From the field every star could be seen sparkling tonight, along with a full moon that silver light streamed down upon the little forgotten farmhouse. Such a perfect night, everyone was resting comfortable in their cushy beds. All accept one that is. Not everyone tonight would be entitled to a peaceful night sleep. By just the light of the moon, quiet shadows moved upon the landing, waiting, watching. In a room opposite the bathroom quiet groans could be heard behind a closed door.

Next to the window a turtle squirmed in his bed. His head moving to the side, biting his lip with his eyes tightly shut as he starts clutching the quilt with his hands. The small moans restrained by his mouth when lifting his head slightly against the pillow. The twitching of his eyes and the slight sweat on his forehead, along with white knuckles grabbing the covers indicated that he was having a nightmare.

A very confusing one.

 _Where….where am I? The blue-banded turtle Leonardo thought looking at his surrounding, which was…nothing. Or perhaps there was something he just couldn't see it? He looked down, he couldn't tell whether he was floating or simply standing on black concrete. What happened to gravity he wondered? However with his feet feeling light and weightless he assumed the former. Leo frowned not fully understanding why he was here...Where ever 'here' was?_

 _Is this a dream? No, maybe….? Why does it feel so real? "Is someone trying to tell me something?" He called out into the darkness. "Well I am here. I am listening!"_

 _The question only confused the oldest brother more._

 _The fact that everything was a void he didn't know where to go. Even when sticking his hands out, zilch nada, just empty space. The thought of even walking caused a bit of anxiety._

 _What if I move and fall? I don't even know what is beneath my feet, let alone what is in front of me. Well he couldn't stay here all night._

 _Despite not knowing which way to go, Leo carefully took a step forward. It was a weird sensation when he sauntered in the darkness, was this a trap, but the fact something was keeping him level without actually anything really being there. How confusing._

 _Still he wandered North – or could it be East? South or West? Heck! He didn't know- the pitch-black made his heartbeat climb and the uneasiness was starting to become uncomfortable and disorientating. He kept turning his head as though expecting to see someone or something creep up behind him, but still no sign of life or light. What was going on?_

 _Then something made him stop. He heard something….maybe? Did he? Unsure he listened. It was so very quiet, like a whisper, only a whisper that could only be heard in extreme silence. No surprised he could hear it then. Mute was an understatement for this "location."_

 _Leo trailed the sound, listening again to pick it up from his left. Still hesitant to move until he heard it louder this time and it was calling. Calling for him._

 _Leo?_

 _With widened eyes and hands automatically reaching for his swords, only to discover they weren't there. Panic developed. Where were his swords?_

 _Leo!_

 _Wait a minute that sounds familiar? A child-like innocent voice, like it was lost. Determined and ready fearless lifted his feet and ran. Nothing was different; it was all the same endless darkness. He might even run into a wall if there was one, but that word was enough to confirm someone was here and needed his help._

 _"Hello" he cried out. Leo couldn't decide whether or not that this was a dream, so instead he just decided to go with it and see where this took him. "Hello!" he called again. "Can you hear me? I am coming. Just tell me where you are!" His words echoed. What was also interesting it only seem to be carrying from one direction, like he was in a tunnel that he couldn't see. Focusing ahead the turtle picked up speed._

 _Leo….._

 _The voice 'was' recognizable now. It made his heart dropped and coldness fill his lungs. He knew who it was. The person calling quivered his name. It was his baby brother. It was Mikey._

 _Mikey! He shouted back surprised._

 _Leo!_

 _"Where are you? Why can't I find you?"_

 _Leo could feel his breathing become very fast, the twinges and pang in his legs from constantly running. His heart was tightening, squeezing his chest but he couldn't stop because somehow he knew with every fibre of his bean Mikey was in trouble. He had to keep going. If he just kept running towards the voice, he had to find something? Any clue, anything!_

 _Finally he did, but it wasn't what he was expecting. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but at least it was something._

 _A little startled at first, then he was just confused at finding something so bizarre. He slowed down in time to see a piece of….string? It was as high as his chest, travelling across from one side of the nothingness to the other. It was incredibly thin, a silver strip. Though there was no light here, it still shined. Had Leo have been anywhere else, he would have most likely missed it, probably walked right into it._

 _"What the -?" well this only added to the confusing pile? "What was this supposed to do? "Should I follow it? Should I go passed it? Touch it or what?"_

 _Leo!_

 _Definitely Mikey. He looked at the string again. Mikey's voice was coming from the right of it. Was this string going to lead him to Mikey?_

 _Fearless slowly stretch out his hand. With a lot of caution his finger hovered inches over the silver thread when suddenly a small beam of light shimmered across it. It was fast, but noticeable._

 _Leo!_

 _At that Leo jumped and automatically grabbed the string. He felt a tug pulling on it from the left. Then a light burst from it making him let go and shield his eyes._

 _Good thing he opened them for a blurry shadow emerged from the right end. He gasped realizing the dark form was his youngest brother. But, if he was on one end of the string, what was on the other…?_

 _Leo!_

 _The light was too powerful now and Mikey was screaming in such pain, in such despair. What was making Mikey cry out as though his life was about to end?_

 _LEO!_

Completely disorientated, his harsh breathing felt more like suffocating. With blood-shot eyes the oldest teen sat up in bed, clinging to the covers like a life line. The sound of Mikey's screaming _still_ echoed in his ears. The cries were so real that for a moment he thought maybe he _was_ hearing it for real. Still gasping, Leo looked around the dark room. It was silent. All was silent accept for his breathing and his pounding heart.

"…What was that?" he whispered placing a hand on his chest to calm himself. That was definitely not a dream. Was that….the warning?

 _"I hope not!"_ Leo released his fingers from the scrunched up duvet, closing his eyes to mentally meditate for control. But the vision was disturbingly clear and explicit. However there was a certain part he couldn't seem to comprehend.

The strings, what were they to do with Mikey? How were they connected to him? What could this mean? Was Mikey still in danger? This was an understatement, considering how withdrawn and isolated his baby brother had become. Never had Leonardo seen such loneliness and depression since that terrible day. Even on Raph's worse day, he would not be as closed off as this. Left with so many unresolved questions was quickly resulting in a headache. Leo placed his head in his hands, gently rubbing his eyes. He then removed the blankets getting off the bed. It wasn't till he saw the alarm clock reading 4.15am, still too early to rise, but the shocking vision prevented the leader to regain any sleep.

Leo walked towards the bedroom window, leaning on the ledge with his face palmed on the glass. Trying the attempt to block away the nightmare, unfortunately only made him grasp what had being going on this week. He sighed absentmindedly circling the window with his finger. It was hard to believe that a week had already passed. Meaning that fifteen days had gone by since the hyperactive, high-pitch voice of Michelangelo had vanished, leaving his family with an almost empty shell of pain and insignificant. Leo prayed that time on the farm would improve Mikey's stability and his mental well-being. But relatively speaking, there had been little to no amount of improvement.

Three days ago Mikey was finally allowed to venture outside his room. After a stern but gentle talking from Splinter and his care-taker Donnie, the teen ventured downstairs observing the household for the first time. It should have been a cheery moment for everyone. Mikey's injuries were recovering, he could amble out in the air for an hour, to take in the salty breeze from being cooped up. A wild grin should capture his features, as the glistening eyes moved rapidly at the beautiful scenery of the forest. The green arms spreading to the side and his feet arching ready to run at full-speed, laughter echoing around the farm as Mikey transformed into a young boy looking for an adventure.

Unfortunately reality is ten-times crueller than fantasy…..

The leader's head turned to stare at the cold, untouched bed next to his. All neat and tidy with no creases. It had not been used from day one. Of course this bed belonged to Raphael.

His heart clenched remembering the heart-wrenching words Master Splinter had announced that Michelangelo would be able to leave his room. At this the blue turtle's face lit up with excitement and relief as the two oldest brothers hearing the news about Mikey's condition only from behind the brown door.

But only on the condition that his two brothers, Leo and Raph would not be present. The shock of this was inevitable. Their father's ears flattened, wrinkles now permanently upon his furry face as he made the despondent choice knowing it would shatter the hearts of his red and blue children. However it wasn't his father that caused Leonardo to almost break under pressure and on the verge of tears.

It was the grief-stricken guilt of his hot-headed younger brother. Who would have thought those few words would have crush the spirit and soul of a teenage boy. But they did and from then it had only gotten worse.

Raph didn't retaliate in his usual manner. No argument, nor response with anger by punching or kicking, he simply went towards the front door and left. Now every time their youngest bro entered, only one brother remained by his side. It had been tough and created a huge fracture upon the brothers, nonetheless they obeyed their sensei. But for how long could this go on for?

Leo was away from the ledge and now running his hand smoothly across the soft covers. His blue eyes once filled with confidence and positivity were now low-spirited and daunting. What had he done? He gritted his teeth grabbing the quilt tightly, he felt like such a failure!

He was the oldest, he was the leader, and it should be _his_ responsibility to take action and tell his beloved younger brother that he was sorry…but it was too late. The damage had become so critical, he just hoped that it wasn't beyond repair. Forgetting to remind himself that he was only a teenager and part human. They all made mistakes…..right?

The clock was reading 5.00am. At home it would only be an hour from practice. He knew the others wouldn't mind but he opened the door, making his way across the corridor and down the stairs. Strolling into the living room, it caused him such heartache finding his red-clad little brother curled up and snoring into the chair. This is where he had been sleeping the last three nights. Before then he had been sleeping outside in the tree, but the weather had become a bit chilly. And turtles were not known for sleeping in trees.

Leo hated coming to his conclusion but he knew why Raph would rather settle down on an uncomfortable, prickly branch than inside a warm cosy shelter.

Because it was for Mikey.

It was extremely painful to watch Raph jumped off the couch and run outside once Donnie declared that their orange turtle was ready to move his legs. Nobody said anything as Raph jump on a tree and hid behind it. I mean what can you say? Leo stood listening to his brother's rasp breathing before going to the kitchen putting on the kettle and reaching for a cup. He would have to talk to Raph later.

"Are you making coffee?"

Leo's heart jumped and almost dropped his cup as his purple clad brother entered the kitchen. Donnie yawned pushing a chair back. He used his arm for a support for his head. He looked exhausted as another yawn escape him.

"Yep. I'll get you some. Did you sleep much?" said Leo using his mother hen tone.

Donnie smiled, his reddish-brown eyes more alert once the elder gave him his coffee. Taking a long sip before he spoke.

"I did, don't worry. I just…wanted to stay up a little longer to watch Mikey"

Alert bells instantly rang in Leo's ears. "Did anything happen? Did he have another nightmare?"

Donnie had to raise his hand to stop his sibling panicking. "No, he's ok. The dreams hadn't seemed to be bothering him the last five days or so, thank god. I'm glad he doesn't need any more suffering". Donnie suddenly winced, mentally whacking himself for what he had just said. He glanced up at Leo apologetic but was surprised to see half a smile of understanding on his face.

"It's alright Donnie, you don't have to hide the truth. I know. We did cause this. You were right. There were a thousand different ways I could have handled Mikey, and I did it wrong." Leo took a sip of his drink hoping that the subject quickly changed, thankfully Donnie seemed too agreed. No need for a depressing morning.

"Leo what are you doing this afternoon?" Donnie asked secretly grinning at the wide-eyed innocent expression.

"Well…I, I was thinking of taking a stroll around the woods, Scout out the place. Maybe find a lake or something?" The second-youngest felt quite touched that Leo was already on his precaution and protection mode, even though there is literally nothing or no one out there for them to fight. Either way they couldn't tell their brother to let go and enjoy nature, Leo was always on guard.

But maybe Donnie could get them to relax for a few hours. His plan was simple yet it required both brothers to be there. It was time for some brotherly time…without Mikey just for a little while. Time to start building some bridges again. Crestfallen by the remark before mentally shaking his head, it had to be done.

Knowing he looked spaced out by Leo's questioning look, Donnie prompted, "I think April knows where a lake is, you, me and Raph we can go there together, I mean we…haven't been spending much time together late.

Leo had to repress a snort. It would not be appropriate right now; nonetheless the purple genius was correct. The attention was diverted somewhere else. Donnie was Doctor Donatello with his patient. Raph and Casey were like an item when it came to exploring or sparring. As for Leo meditation came in handy and having small conversation with Splinter. Also April was Donnie's nurse. She was actually allowed in their room this week. Leo shook his head trying to control his jealousy. Leo had always been the one to take care of his family but April is a great friend and helper, she would never hurt Mikey. In fact she was the best of them to be around him right now.

 _"Not like we did"_ He said sorrowfully.

Albeit Leo thought it was a nice plan, the gap tooth with brighten eyes was enough to know he made his little brother happy.

"That's great thanks bro. Now I just need to ask Raph".

Leo tilted his head confused. "Wasn't he on the chair?"

"No he must have gone out already" Donnie replied dejectedly. Raph had a habit of not being in the same place when the purple brother appeared. It wasn't his fault as Mikey was usually stuck like glue to his side. Leo narrowed his eyes, somewhat annoyed at his brother's absent. It seems they were going to have a proper talk after this outing.

Donnie got up, putting the cup in the sink. "We can leave in an hour. I'll talk to April and find Raph. We won't be sleeping overnight because it wouldn't be fair on Mikey. That should be for all four of us. Don't worry Leo he will come around". The Brainiac trying to leave a positive atmosphere as he left the kitchen.

Truth be told, the week was not all dark and gloomy. The turtles were delighted to hear that Mikey had opened up to Splinter, although he declined to tell them what as Mikey still wasn't speaking. However Mikey was giving away small impressions to Donnie, similar to sign language. It was then Donnie had an idea and introduced everyone to using their T-phone texting as a way of communicating. Having been only making phone calls, the family had not texted someone before and deemed it remarkable once they started messaging one another. With thanks to April and Casey for teaching them the fun of short text spelling.

The key element to this was waiting. Donnie explained to them that Mikey will eventually use the t-phone for communication. This will be his next step into returning to normal. Until then Leo and Raph have to restrain themselves from being dishearten, when no text comes through but it was understandable. Trust had been broken and needed to be regained.

Time had flown as the clock ding 6am and the trio set off for operation brotherly bonding and self-reflection. April stated that a lake was a few metres up ahead, and also told her friends, due to Raph's hysteric claiming nobody was watching out for Mikey, that he would be fine with sensei. Donnie had a way with words and threatening his red-clad turtle to join them was not his style. Why would he when he can simply say that you won't speak to me anymore and are hardly spending anytime at the house. Donnie had expected a backlash, a heated response or Raph's face to crimson with anger, but the reaction stunned him. Downcast and crestfallen Raph nodded apologizing to his younger brother for not being more supportive.

It seem Mikey's character has affected the whole family in different ways. Raph was…quiet. It was concerning to say the least when they started hiking through the woods, the red brother trailing behind like a bodyguard. Only the atmosphere was tense and kind of awkward. The silence was beginning to suffocate the siblings that Donnie let out a sign of relief when he smelled the fresh clean water.

All three were whoa by the beauty. Rays of light from the rising sun mixed with the orange and yellow that sparkled and danced across the bright blue surface. The sky reflected upon the lake like a mirror, clear and transparent. The shades of green contrast against the bushes and trees, so tall high and mighty over the water allowing the undamaged jade leaves to fluently lower themselves to create calm ripples.

The place was tranquil and had a harmonic feel. Like a melodic song enchanting its surroundings by whistling softly and gently. Donnie saw Raph bend down on his knees swiftly running his fingers left and right creating tiny waves. "It really is nice here" he said quietly.

They approved. Leo sat down on the grass cross-legged, he closed his eyes feeling the warm sun and the spring of nature pressuring him to relax and enjoy. Opening one eye, he noticed Donnie placing his feet inside the water while leaning back on his hands while Raph was sitting on his knees staring at his reflection. The red brother was a little startled to see such a sad and forlorn face in the water. How long had he been like this? He frowned bitterly knowing the answer. Raph gritted his teeth feeling the anger emerging for his body. Instead he got up and found a small rock before throwing it skipping across the lake. He found another one and repeated the action as though he was trying to toss his anger away with the stone.

Donnie and Leo watch their brother from the side-lines. No words were said, no telling their hot-tempered sibling to chill out. The bottled up emotions have been locked away for over a week. But in the middle of nowhere, in the wildness was a perfect time to scream until your lungs burst.

After several rocks thrown harsher than the next, Raph's hands balled into fist as he opened his throat ripping out a loud screech, the throbbing pain in his chest filled with uncontrollable emotion from day one, the day it all began.

The day he told his loveable baby brother to keep his _mouth shut forever!_ The hatred and agony from that horrific memory rose higher inside his body, refusing to stay inside his closed mouth. Raphael let out another shriek scaring the birds to fly away from the safety of their nests. He panted taking a breather unable to stand any longer as he collapsed on the ground.

Leo was already standing by the second scream, his hand ready to envelope his brother in a hug. They both understood why being near the farm or simply staying inside to watch TV was unbearable. Thinking of Mikey's face, the fear and trauma, memorizing what his big brothers had done as he hid behind his father or their second youngest brother. Like a boy being punished for disobeying an order. It was just too much to bare.

Aside from Raph's strong wheezing to compose himself, there was silence. Who knew silence could portrait different signs. At first it was edgy and unsettling, next serene and restful and then back to uncomfortable. It was becoming exhausting.

Leo wondered if this is how Donnie planned his…quality time with his bros. His face felt hot and slightly panicked at the purple turtle's expression. His eyes were clouded and withdrawn, his posture bent forward vaguely like a heavy weight on his shell. He turned to discover Raph had realized his outburst was an inconvenience to his little brother. It should not be about him.

"Donnie I-" he paused as the genius stepped inside the lake, push his arms up and let out a huge high-pitch nasal screech, scaring his siblings who stood beside a tree. More like hiding as they made their brother mad. They eyeballed each other silently discussing whether to escape.

Only for the day to become more bizarre as their brother began laughing. Donnie couldn't stop the heartfelt sound releasing from his soul, even as he struggled to breathe, tears ready to fall. He clutched his stomach in a fail attempt to recover before his brothers officially believe the Brainiac was crazy.

"Donnie are you ok?" said Leo reaching out, he ignored the way Raph suddenly stood halfway behind him. Angry and deranged Donnie was a bad combination.

Wiping away the tears Donnie gleefully show his gap tooth as he spread his arms. "I'm fine Leo it just…It didn't occur to me how amazing that felt, no wonder why Raph tends to leave in the early hours after a dispute".

Their jaws dropped a little watching Donnie kick some water before spinning around. The second oldest stepped out behind Leo, his red bandana raised like an eyebrow. Donnie started giggling at his big brother's confused and astonished looks.

"I'm sorry guys. The truth is I wanted us to be out here so we can talk. I know you two are more prone to putting on a padlock when it comes to personal feelings. Despite that you both have a tendency to speak out your troubles to me. It makes me happy and I was hoping you two will do it again.

He raised his hand once they opened their mouths. "Nevertheless I realised that maybe I was being too forceful. You guys have to right to keep them to yourselves, instead of having a nosy brother poking and prodding his way in".

Could you awe your sibling even more? It was true that all three siblings had a habit of talking to their peace-making brother who was a fabulous listener, even if he was working on projects that the brothers could never figure out what. There was something about their purple-clad genius, his aura was amiable and warm to be around. His lab could pass as a ticking time bomb with how many gadgets, equipment and spreadsheet lying around on tables; however the place was private and had an air of serenity that leaves you wanting to tell him everything until there is nothing left to discuss, like a giant weight off your shell.

Raph's smile was small but enough for his brothers. He stepped into the lake approaching the taller one pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Donnie I'm feeling a little better" He removed his arms to pull free, only to realise Donnie had tighten his grip; his face embedded in Raph's shoulder. "Don?" he said sending a helpless signal Leo's way when getting no answer. The leader treaded into the lake stopping as they heard a whisper.

"Please stop wandering off. I miss you Raph. We don't get to see each other anymore. I know you don't want Mikey to see you" Donnie felt hands grabbed his wrists as Raph slip out of the hold to gaze down at himself. The forlorn expression was back.

He sighed letting go of his sibling. "I know Don, but you know as well as I that keeping away from Mikey is the right thing. The last thing I want to be to him is a horror in his nightmare -" Raph was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Leo had joined them

"We have all done it Raph, more than we knew we had, and I'm not just counting this one. We have taken Mikey for granted, but it is instinct to want to watch over the smallest one in a family where there is constantly danger lurking. We…can't help feel overly protective of him more than any of us."

Donnie nodded in agreement. "Mikey is our baby. We all treat him like one and yet we have been trying to make him like us. But if he becomes like us, it would be the worst thing. He is the light we need in our lives and I guess I always wanted to protect and preserve that innocents. The down side has been that I am scared when that innocents is threatened in a battle. In some ways we are hypocrites for letting him and even making him act like a child, only for us to chastise him when he does act like one….."

"Mikey _is_ growing up. We are losing that _baby_ brother we always loved. But frightening him off all together wasn't the right way to go, right." Raph finished the conclusion.

A few seconds of grieving before Leo turned around and walked away. The two fearing what the oldest brother would do had their faces dropped when Leo let out a powerful holler forcing more birds to escape the dreadful noises. He smirked putting his thumb up at his younger bros. "You are right Don, that was kind of fun."

The three laughed, when suddenly Raph splashed waves at Donnie who countered attack on Leo creating a play-fighting match soaking their shells. For several hours the three spend time sitting in the forest and venturing further out to see other exciting adventures laid out for them. The forest was gigantic and would have taken all day, accept that Donnie was required back by the afternoon.

Later Donnie read his t-phone at 2:50pm. Wow they had been gone for ages. "Guys time to head back now, we will definitely come here again" They sauntered their way through the wood until they saw the house in sight. Donnie noticed his brothers not following him, he smiled sadly understanding.

"Promise to be back later ok. I don't want to have a cold dinner with my bros". The smirk was affectionate remembering they accidently arrived home later than usual. Their situation was not always bad.

"Donnie?" said Raph with a hand behind his head. The teen was patiently waiting, knowing this was difficult for him. "I promise Donnie, we will spend time together and we will all take Mikey on a well-deserved trip, just the four of us". Donnie beamed brightly reaching for another hug. Losing one brother to a hollow state was sufficient enough to wake him up; he won't allow it to happen again. The boy's grin was contagious as Leo also joined the group hug.

"Alright guys time to go home"

As they strolled along the pathway to the door Raph saw Donnie's t-phone. "Has…Mikey text you yet?" His heart sank when he shook his head.

"No not yet but I have faith, it will come event-"he gasps when a message appeared…from Mikey!

He read it causing a lump in his throat, the tears swelling as a drop landed on the phone. Leo and Raph reacted. "What is it bad news?"

He showed them the message; it seems the tears were contagious as well. It wasn't a direct speech but a wonderful- no beautiful six words.

 _Be safe bros, come back soon_

"I now stand corrected, Mikey sent his first one and it was too all of us" he murmur afraid to speak up. Raph looked away swallowing his own, while Leo rubbed away his. Placing both hands on each shoulder squeezing for comfort, no words intended as they walk towards their second home.


	11. Chapter 11

**13 reviews thank you guys I'm so happy you liked the brotherly bonding.**

 **Don't worry there will be more coming up, but for now this chapter is kind of like a continuation of what mikey did when the bros went to the lake and so forth.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Who knew nature could be so…hushed and serene? Of course the fluttering of birds flapping their wings was natural in the forest and the occasional noise of other animals scattered around their forest home was normal. But for a humanoid rat this was paradise. Maybe as a child in Japan he had wandered away as all children do when curiosity and adventures settles in their innocent mind. Perhaps even as a man he would take a stroll to calm his thoughts from a stressful day at the dojo or to simply enjoy the wonders of what the forest brings. Either way it has been a long time.

Sixteen years to be exact when Master Splinter was allowed to breathe air that wasn't contaminated by dirty smells of sewers and the mucky air of New York City. Unfortunately the father wished the idea to come and stay at April's farm would have been under better circumstances. He signed sadly trying to erase his crowded thoughts by sitting crossed-legged for meditation, which lately-to his disappointment-he not been doing much of lately. The father would not even dream to blame his youngest child for his lack of concentration; this was something he had failed to keep up in his own time.

Taking a deep breath, hands up in the air, closing his eyes Splinter relaxed his body and open his mind to enter. Inner peace required a lot of practice and patience, to be able to focus for long periods to reach your soul. The father was not searching for his own, but to see how his orange child had progress in the past week. He regretted horribly to not frequently watching out for Mikey's orb, so much had been keeping him preoccupied that to easily sit down on a floor with a mat was difficult. However today Splinter was alone for Mikey was resting and told his father to spend some quality time to himself and April and Casey were busy spending the day together inside. It was quiet and perfect for the rat.

He landed gracefully inside the white space surrounding the souls. He ambled towards them taking in the colours. Is there such a saying that your heart can split in two and shatter into small tiny fragments? This feeling was painstakingly true as he discovered the changes in his boys. " _Unless my eyesight is getting old for a mutant rat or do Leonardo and Raphael's orbs seem…darker, no it like their own spark has faded"_ What had been confirmed was correct. Splinter could see from his standing position that his oldest sons red and blue souls have lost the light, making them appear as if a darkness had spread over them. He could feel a wave of tremendous sadness as he brings his hand closer.

It broke his heart further to know this did not even come as a surprise. The two brothers have their own battles and are everyday tormented for their actions. The house felt warm yet cold due to the diversity of his children. Splinter grabbed his chest, the pain thumping reminding him of what he believed to the best situation for Mikey. His boys accepting the decision to stay away from their baby brother with haunting, shocking and dispirited expressions would forever be buried inside his mind down to the core of his soul. What kind of father separates his beloved children when they need each other the most?

Remarkably they somehow survived almost two weeks, but how long this can go on for Splinter does not know. He can only hope that his peace-making son could rekindle the relationship that he regrettably helped create. Stepping back he turned and walked towards Donatello's purple one and was glad with relief to see that it was still the same shade. While his third youngest had suffered the aftermath, the emotional trauma did not affect him as bad as his siblings. You could describe him as someone who is fixing a giant puzzle, a complicated puzzle. Of course _fixing things_ were just the words that described Donatello all over. He drifted his eyes towards the orb that had lost all happiness, hope and spiralling down to a pit of despair, his youngest child Michelangelo.

The orange was completely tainted by grey, like it had swallowed the dazzling colour completely, losing its brightness and vibrant personality of his son. He was only fifty years old, half a century, so why did he feel his body had double in age over the last few weeks? It was becoming too much for him to bear especially when he saw the crack in the side had gotten bigger…. Splinter would have noticed that before. _"I know for a fact that was not there the last time I came."_ Splinter discovered black slithering through the gap like a snake sliding across the floor. He gasped stepping back taking in a full view of the blackness spreading around the bottom of the soul. Anxiety vibrated his entire being sending out alarms and warnings, like it was implying this could be the final stage of Michelangelo's fate. What was happening to his son?

 _Sensei_

The voice echoed around the area, he knew that sound.

 _Sensei?_

Michelangelo? How did he enter through my mind? There was no doubt that he believed his child to be unique. So are all of them in their own way. Since childhood he displayed a short-attention span, while vastly improvising his own intelligence by quickly learning through his own techniques. Although not always approved by his father but still effective. Over the years he had also taking his boy for granted, a regret reminder of how smart his child actually was.

 _Sensei where are you?_

The fact that he can gain access to Splinter's mind was not only extraordinary but unforeseeably easy. Michelangelo definitely had the raw talent in him. Taking a final look at the four souls, Splinter closed his eyes releasing his mind from mediation. Soon after his ears began twitching, the scent of his boy coming up behind him. It is disturbing how silent Michelangelo was able to sneak up on him.

 **"My son, is something the matter?"**

Mikey startled slightly, remembering the last conversation with his dad through telepathy, it was still creepy to the orange turtle.

 _"I-I'm sorry sensei, I know you was meditating but I g-got a little lonely by myself. So I-I thought I could join you?"_

To have your children feel afraid was one thing, but to know they are scared of you was very painful. Mikey's feet were pushed together; one hand grabbing the other arm with a downcast expression upon his face. His blue orbs still dark and despondent were also hesitant and faint-hearted. Didn't the teen realise he had already had enough scars? _"Oh my son, don't look at me in such a dreadful way, I am not the enemy. You do not have to hide nor fear me"_

 **"Of course my son, always"**

Mikey settled down next to his sensei on the grass. A few minutes of silence-thankfully not uncomfortable-just a father and son moment. He then saw Michelangelo reaching to his side and bringing out the T-phone. His brown eyes widened recalling Donatello's plan for everyone to have a phone to reconnect and interact with each other, hopefully creating a new starting point for their baby brother. Splinter smiled as his son kept looking at the forest then to the phone, he pinched his lips a sign of nervousness.

 **"Do you want to give them a text?"**

The boy's face had whiten, his hand tightening on the gadget. Such a simple question brought out the tremor in his youngest. Tears began to shine in his pupils blurring his vision; one heart-breaking look at his father brought the rat to cuddle the child in his arms.

 **"Oh Michelangelo please don't cry"**

Sobbing in the kimono as he brought his arms around his sensei, Mikey curled around by bringing his legs closer for protection and the security of his father's humming and soothing voice. He hiccupped and snivelled trying to calmly breathe with the comfort of Splinter's hand gently rubbing his shell.

 _"Sensei, I-I don't know what to do. D-Donnie said this will help us and this is a good step into learning to trust my brothers but w-what if they don't want to hear from me? I'm scared that texting will break my promise and they will never forgive me for it. After all I-I've done nothing to redeem our relationship, I'm nothing but a burden sensei, a turtle who only hurts his brothers!"_

Splinter placed a hand on the light green head, as Michelangelo brought out another set of waterworks. If only he knew how his brothers deeply missed him. Staring down at his boy with sorrow and remorse that it had gotten this far.

 **"No Michelangelo, you are very precious and special to your brothers, who are still conflicted by past mistakes. They love you very much and even if they can't hear your sound, sending them a message would bring such a wonder and joy to them."**

In the wide innocent eyes the rat noticed a small light of baby blue, faint but it was present. _"D-Do you really think so?"_

He nodded in anticipation **_"_ Yes Michelangelo. I believe this will be a new beginning for you four and you will never know unless you don't try". **

Mikey wiped his eyes staring down at the phone. Anxious filled his head, a small negative voice repeatedly telling him it was a bad idea however, he wanted his big brothers. This was not an easy task so Mikey tucked the gadget away in his belt. _"Please don't be mad sensei. I need to think on this, may I be excused?"_

 **"I would never be mad at you Michelangelo"** Splinter kissed his youngest forehead before helping him remove from his lap and walk back inside the house. Mikey scanned the empty living room with an inconsolable expression, the feeling of spending time with his brothers in front of the TV felt…faded almost a life-time ago. He clutched his plastron, as his heart pumped rapidly, the emotions becoming uncontrollable from the happier memories. He left the room heading upstairs to his shared bedroom lying on his bed.

His thoughts were persistent, like they were pressured and confined by one word, text. He sat up picking up the phone seeing the picture of his purple brother smiling; he pressed the screen to see three icons, the middle showing a yellow letter with message underneath. He opened it to see a blank page ready for him to write.

But the voice was back sending a shiver down his spine as it was more forceful and showing signs of hostility. Nevertheless Mikey try to push back the sound rapping through his mind to create a sentence. A large finger floated above the sent button wondering whether the voice was right and he should delete it. Mikey shook his head, despite feeling apprehensive he clicked it and the message closed and flew away to his bros.

Why was it suddenly hot in his room? He then realised it was him, the heat on his face due to his body's temperature. His breathe becoming uneven hoping he did not make a mistake. _"What if this is wrong and they don't text back? Or worse they tell me how stupid I am for breaking my own rule for not speaking to them. This is speaking right?"_

Suddenly it was getting difficult to breathe like someone stamping on his chest. An anxiety panic was emerging if it wasn't for a beeping noise, causing the smaller turtle to jump dropping the T-phone on the bed. Picking it up he saw the yellow envelope with Donnie written under it, he pressed it and open up to a heart-warming piece from his brothers.

 _We will be safe promise Mikey – Leo_

 _We will be back soon bro – Raph_

 _We love you Mikey – Donnie_

The orange teen was starting to believe he is not completely emotionless as a third waterfall ran down his cheeks. Lying down on his side, he cradled it to his heart waiting for his siblings to return and for the first time in a while let out a small smile.

But in the brightness of the room, he didn't notice the shadow suddenly move across the floor, making its way out of the window….

* * *

The sun shining through the brother's window raising Mikey and Donnie from their beds. The purple teen yawned, stretching his body before going towards his sibling.

"Hey Mikey, ready for some breakfast?" The boy replied by grabbing Donnie's hand, a custom the two youngest bros have established and also another way for Mikey to be close to him. Pulling him up the two made their way down the stairs greeting Splinter and April who were drinking coffee and herbal tea in the kitchen.

The bros sat down as April poured a cup for Donnie as he released another yawn. "Looks like someone did not get enough sleep again" she said grinning. He waved his hand "Nah I slept like a baby, even Mikey did" Seeing the raised eyebrows he blushed like a small boy getting caught, like the time he took apart the toaster to see how the mechanical side functioned.

Splinter chuckled knowing his child's case insomnia but for his own pre-caution to check on his little brother. "I'm glad you slept well" Taking a sip of his tea and winking at his boys only to discover Mikey was gazing across at the living room.

"What's wrong Mikey?" April said as he got up sauntering to the other room. The others followed to see him turning his head left and right. Sadness planted upon their faces as they recognized what he was looking for.

"Leonardo and Raphael left this morning Michelangelo; they are out training with Casey in the woods". Mikey found the floor interesting as he nodded his head, they didn't see the anguish expression he portrayed, but they can sense that their absent was affecting him greatly.

The second youngest and April turned to each other, when the girl clicked her fingers. "I have an idea". This got the male's attention. "Why don't we take a stroll around the shops? There are not many unfortunately because of where we are and it is only a few miles from here. But I have some spare clothing in the attic in case there are any people around. What do you think Mikey, want to join us?"

The boy turned around tilting his head, the way his eyes held some curiosity of venturing outside these walls that have confined him for almost two weeks. Holding out his hand to Donnie the two teens felt joy at the fact Mikey was willing to participate in activities.

"Why don't you three go? I'll stay here and take care of the house. But first have some breakfast; I don't want you leaving on an empty stomach". Obeying their sensei the three sat down for cereal, Donnie helping Mikey by pouring it in the bowl, he quietly took note of the orange turtle's stitches. They were still a little red, but seemed to be healing nicely.

The clock struck 8 when they waved to Splinter for their journey walk. Although both the boys twitched from the human clothing rubbing against them, the breeze was nice and calm swirling around them as they ambled across the clear path in between patches of grass. The morning sun highlighted the scenery with a softer tone mixing the green with the sky blue. The purple turtle felt the warmth radiating on his skin.

"Is it usually this bright and hot around here? The heat is quite exhilarating; we can't always experience such a treat".

April frowned knowing this was something her friends have less knowledge of; sure they have seen the sun but to actually spend time outside in the open to experience it was rare. She clenched her hands deciding that when things were better between the brothers, she would bring them back for a holiday in daylight.

She looked at Mikey next to Donnie. "So how you feeling about all this Mikey?" They had all grown accustom to his hand signals and his behaviour. To answer her question, Mikey stepped passed them looking at the light flinching as it shined in his eyes. Shading his vision he stopped walking letting the other two almost bump into him. The two teens watched Mikey as he extended his hands towards the sky. To an underground talking turtle, this was different and yet kind of blissful. The sensation of an entirely new environment where they were relatively safe from harm, to be able to breath in the clear air without people screaming out to them for being abnormal. It was so amazing, that this could not stop Mikey from spreading his arms to the side, closing his eyes, allowing a small amount of happiness to spread through his soul.

They stayed in the position of viewing their little brother having a moment until he was finished. It was in plain sight that he was enjoying himself. They waited until Mikey put his arms down and then laughed when he waved his hand and went on forward.

They made it to the small town in an hour. Normally Mikey would complain of bad feet or simply tired of walking despite being a ninja who could jump for hours over buildings. But that was then and Donnie was certain that his brother was not in the least tired as he tried to keep him from wandering off. It would seem that some of his qualities had not faded away completely.

"Hold on Mikey we just need a few ingredients for dinner tonight and then we can look around ok?" Mikey followed them into a store finding nothing to his liking. As he went left to another store, he noticed movement in the alleyway, he shrugged his shoulders when nothing else happened and just made it passed the alleyway when he caught the rustling noise again which was followed by another sound.

Like a cat.

Bent on founding out the cause Mikey carefully made his way over to the box, which was about to tip over. The turtle moved closer as the box shake two more times before opening revealing a kitten.

 _A Marmalade orange one._

Astonished to see such a small creature left alone, he leaned down only for his face to screw up with rage. He could see blisters with burn marks on the fur leaving red patches like someone had not only beaten the poor thing but use weapons of torture on it. _"Why would anyone do something like this? How is she supposed to defend himself?"_

Carefully Mikey approached the kitten as it curled up tighter in a corner, shivering and meowing in terror. Keeping his temper under control, he lifted his hand beckoning it to come to him. The kitten didn't move until he saw Mikey smile, a true smile, for he understood physically, emotionally and the aftermath. Gesturing his hand again the kitten slowly went to sniff Mikey's fingers, then she meows quietly soothing the teen for affection. Gently picked her up, placing the kitten to his chest, wrapping the girl inside his jacket for closure and protection. _"Don't worry girl nothing will happen to you ever again"._

 _"_ Mikey!" the sound of Donnie's panic voice suddenly filled the street behind him.

The kitten froze, terrified by the shout started to twist in Mikey's clothing hoping to bury herself. Luckily she was tiny enough to hide completely inside as Mikey ran out of the alleyway almost running into his brother. "Mikey where did you go I was worried!" Said Donnie crossing his arms as his younger brother began fidgeting, obviously knowing he would not get an actual answer, but still he knew he was in trouble and hopefully his new tiny friend could bail him out.

Opening the jacket Mikey extended his hand towards them so they could see the abused kitten. April smiled gleefully, then scowled when she noticing his fur. "Aww so adorable and look at her? Why would anyone want to harm such a beautiful little thing?"

Mikey was thinking the same when suddenly he felt Donnie rubbing a hand on his head. "Good job Mikey, I'm sorry if I was angry, just promise me you won't do that again…unless of course you find another cat. I am guessing this kitten is coming home with us right?"

The purple turtle was startled, his hand motionless when his little brother let out a tiny smile. So small you wouldn't be able to see it from far, but up close Donnie's heart was fluttering. Careful not to swell up with tears, Donnie released his brother as they took the journey back to the farm.

Donnie and Mikey walked in front listening to the cat purring and snuggling against his new owner. "She is officially your pet Mikey so you have to take care of her" putting a hand on his shoulder. Mikey agreed fully determined to love and care for his pet. When the three saw the farmhouse up-ahead, it caused the brothers to move faster whereas April hung back enjoying the sunshine. When she heard a rustling sound in the tree by her, she didn't think anything of it and continued on when a loud squawk captured her attention. She turned to see a Crow-no a Raven clawed to a branch, staring at her.

Now black birds weren't exactly uncommon around here. In fact they were part of the scenery. So why did it suddenly feel so cold? Prickling on the back of her neck sent shivers running down her spine as April brought her hands up like she was defending herself, but against what? The raven jet-black eyes stared into her own blue ones; she wanted to get away from it.

 _"Didn't my grandmother used to tell me something about ravens?"_ She thought on _…"a story, with a poem introduction….Not the_ _Edgar Allan Poe poem from school. No. Another one…?_ She racked her brain trying to remember, it was one of the last things her grandmother said to her before she passed away….

 _"When life has given you your final call,_

 _Say your goodbyes as the curtain falls._

 _Because the Ravens are coming to whisk you away,_

 _To a land of dark where there can be no day._

 _First they will visit as shadows at night,_

 _Under your covers as they whisper "sleep tight._

 _Upon the moment you breathe your last,_

 _The Ravens are there to feed on you fast._

 _Attached to your soul they pull the fine thread,_

 _Your soul is free, but your body is dead._

 _Do not be afraid when the Ravens fly,_

 _Just say to your family, I miss you and goodbye._

How could she have forgotten her grandmother's poem? It was so creepy… But it was _just_ a story. That's all it was. Maybe it was bad timing because she had been very young and it was all she remembered from her grandmothers passing. Still, it _was_ creepy…. What was also creepy is that the raven hadn't moved. It just continued to stare at her. April suddenly overcome with this feeling to run, when Donnie called her name. "April is something wrong?" he said concerned. Having faced away from the bird, the hairs on her neck rose to see it had disappeared when she looked away, like it wasn't even there at all.

"No Donnie…it's nothing" she reply jogging towards the boys, trying to ignored the presence of that freaky bird.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it a little late guys, but on the plus side I haven't failed you yet!**

 **But on that note I'm afraid it might be another two weeks as I'm going on hoilday for a week in Spain I'll be back on 6th July.**

 **Enjoy! and I'll see you soon!**

* * *

Meow…Meow

Mikey's new pet a little orange kitten with bright, sparkly green eyes was sitting on the floor beside his bed. Her tail was shifting across the floor as she pushed a paw against the blue quilt. The whiskers moved when she gleamed up at her rescuer who extended his hand towards her. She purred happily when brushing her bruised, burnt body against his shell as the orange feline twirled round twice before settling down tucking her paws in.

The baby blue emotionless eyes held a small amount of warmth, as he gently smiled for...the seventh time in an hour as Mikey stroked his new animal friend on the back. The kitten curled even more now lying on her belly. Rubbing his large finger on the pink bandaged fur, Mikey was recalling the astonish look on his sensei's face and how for a second he even froze when they walked back in carrying the tiny creature in his hands. For a moment the turtle was sure that despite Splinter actually having the mind still of a wise human man and much bigger than the tiny little feline, he was about to object to been in the same room with it. At least at first. Mikey had to assume that it was the rat part of his father to instinctively fear the cat. In nature they were natural enemies after all. The circumstances here been quite different but still the first reactions were somewhat ironic, and even a little funny when you really thought about it. Of course it hadn't taken long for Splinter's human heart to take over when he had seen the injuries the little creature had and the small hopeful puppy eyes smiles it brought to his youngest eyes…. _how_ could he say no?

No. There was no debate whether the injured kitten would be thrown outside, abandoned once again by his new-found owner. A simple pat on Michelangelo's head and announcing that she belongs to him not only swelled Splinter's heart with happiness but belief that this creature who had suffered his own physical and emotional trauma can help and maybe even cure his youngest child's pain. This kind gesture almost brought his father to his knees when Michelangelo nodded his mouth moving upwards as he thanked Splinter through his mind; however a cloud of sadness entered when Michelangelo realised his oldest brothers were still nowhere to be seen. The guilt and responsibility of causing the separation between the brothers made him recognize how much his child deeply missed them. This was something the rat now knew he immediately had to stop!

Mikey then took his wonderful little prize upstairs where his girl was given the gentlest care and medication. Donnie wrap the gauze covering most of her stomach after applying cream to the blisters, causing the kitten to hiss but otherwise had been a remarkable and patient little trooper. It had been a few hours since they had return home from the outing, a day Mikey will always cherish, as he listens to the soothing sound of a very happy, content orange cat. Lying down on his shell staring up at the white ceiling his thoughts wondered. How long had it been since his heart had turn to stone then to suddenly for it to just shift, like it had cracked, evaporating the rocks bringing light to his soul, all because of one little cat? Well, to be exact, it had been sixteen days of the heavy weight, but it felt as if many more days had passed since Mikey made the ultimate decision to conceal his speech.

 _"This is a good thing; I mean it is better for my family…I think? Isn't it? Shell! Am I having doubts? I can't afford doubts when it comes to my family's safety. What wrong with me?"_ He shook his head making his friend flicker her ears. _"No I have to protect my family no matter what…even if it means I can't talk to them anymore. But still I really wish I could see them…but what if they don't want to see me?"_ Sensing his depression the cat placed both paws on his arms rubbing against him. Instantly Mikey relaxed and started to scratch her behind the ears and under her chin. What power she had over him, he didn't know, but was as if she was chasing all the dark shadows out of his mind, or at least distracting him from them. Either way she was a great influence. _"I have to think of a really good name for you. I saved your life and now you are doing your best to save mine, thank you."_ He wiped his blurry eyes, sniffing away the croakiness in his throat. _"Ginger?"_ He thought. _"No, to common. How about Marmalade….nah. Kit-cat definitely not. I like K for a nick name though."_ Mikey continued to stroke the kitten. _"Something never been used before…mmmmm? King Kong…? No it doesn't suit you…K-Kuck….Klunk…Klunk? That's kind of cute, like you. Klunk will do for now."_ He smiled. He sat up to see the time was just after two, lunch should be ready.

Turning round to place his feet on the floor, Mikey grabbed his friend putting her on the floor. Despite the abrasion on the cat's skin, she was independent and would rather have the freedom to wander around herself, or simple reason is because she was once a street cat. Making their way down the stairs they found April and Casey along with Donnie and Splinter sitting around the square table with sandwiches, salads and some fruit. Mikey froze a moment and his heart pained a little when he noticed the three empty chairs, one for him and two absent big brothers. Why didn't he realize before? Had they always been there? Splinter detected the sorrow surrounding his child got up from his seat touching his shoulder.

"My son, are you feeling unwell? Would you like your food in your room?" The father observe Michelangelo keeping his gaze on the chairs, one of them next to Donatello and other beside Casey, a painful reminder that two important people were missing. Seeing his child's posture downcast and dispirited, not even the feline companion who had zero effect in cheering Mikey up sat and watched her owner's body slightly shake, the pupils becoming teary.

The family diverted their focus to the youngest. Inside his mind the rat confirmed that he would break the vow he had commenced on his children. _"There will be no more suffering"_ Gently pulling his boy into a hug, his clothes already damp from water as Michelangelo rubbed his face in his father's chest, for comfort and smell. The boy was startled when another two arms wrapped round him from behind, an olive-green head pressing against his for affection. "Oh Mikey we are so sorry. We didn't mean to make matters worse honest."

His youngest brother looked up, his face moist with innocence and confusion. Donnie elaborated. "Sensei, April and Casey and I had a discussion and thought it would be best to have Leo and Raph depart until you felt better. It's not that they _don't_ want to see you, they do. More than anything and you know they are not far away. The detachment has been really bad on all of us but you come first. You had to recover. With your injury getting to upset or feeling scared wouldn't be good for-" Donnie stopped himself a moment. He _could_ just make out that it was all for Mikey sake medically, which it was, but only partly. But there was a more protective instinct he didn't want to hide away any more. "I…I just had a hard time forgiving them for what they did to you Mikey, your my only little brother and this shouldn't have happened." He began caressing his baby brother's face, his own scrunched up from the emotional moment. The presents of sensei and his friends were unclear like white specks, his only focus was Mikey. Splinter may have been the one to give the order for them to stay away for now, but it was mostly because Donnie had insisted that it was a good idea until Mikey was ready to face them again. Donnie had made the call. No one had argued.

"I hope you can forgive me for making such a disastrous choice. I knew you were scared but I should have asked you how you felt around them, around us. It was selfish. I wanted to protect you, keep you safe…even from them. I knew they were sorry. Family is so important and sending our brothers away was the biggest regret I have ever made". Mikey was alarmed to see tears rolling down Donnie's cheek and was ashamed to uncover that he wasn't the only one grieving. The purple brother also missed the hot-headed, passionate red-clad sibling and the solace, leadership of the blue turtle. They have never been a part of so long. The two younger brothers hugged each other for reassurance and support. Donnie stared up from Mikey's shoulder to see proudness in the father's eyes.

As they untangle their arms, everyone was shocked to see the littlest brother and son have a small grin showing his front top teeth. A spark of joy lighted Donnie's body that the grin was contagious so he copied one back. _"He smiled again! I knew I wasn't dreaming the first time around. Oh Mikey you are starting to return to us!"_

A major improvement in Don's book considering how many hours he had spent with the teen. However due to this heartfelt love, they had forgotten their lunch. Mikey sat down next to his bro tucking into his meal, with the kitten on his lap eating food from her bowl. Wiping his mouth with his hand -only to be reprimanded by his care-taker to use a nap-kin- Mikey grabbed his plate putting it in the sink, he then peeked through the window. The dark blue eyes expanded, his heart pumping ready to burst out his shell when he saw someone slashing a tree with his katanas, his oldest brother _Leonardo._

Mikey clutched his chest; he could feel his breathing pattern abnormal and his legs loose like jelly. This caught the other's awareness as the orange turtle had almost fallen if Donnie hadn't jumped up and grabbed him. "Mikey are you ok? Bro what's wrong?" alarmed at first as Donnie thought it was Mikey's injury, but the turtles voice faded when he realized why. While it was true Donnie had come across his older brothers a few times around farm, and even spent some time with them particularly on that splendid day they had all made up, he still wished for them to all be together. Mikey relaxed when Donnie brought his long arms around his plastron, his vision watching Leo repeatedly slice his swords on the same mark.

"Do you want to see him?" Donnie asked hopefully.

The panic was obvious as Mikey's body tensed, but the desperation was also clearly visible. _"What should I do? Will he get mad if I talk to him? What if he walks away when he sees me?"_ Klunk was watching him from the chair before climbing on the table-Casey grumbling of cat hairs- to look through the glass herself. The meowed tilting her head, ears flicking. Mikey turned to see the feline jumping onto Splinter's lap before running out the kitchen. Mikey released himself from Donnie and followed. She ran to the door to find it slightly open, pushing her tiny figure outside sprinting on the dry grass to the other turtle. The cat could feel the patting of his feet as he chased after her when Mikey stopped and hid behind another tree opposite from Leo's left side, not ready to be seen just yet. _Clever cat._

Quietly he watched his blue clad brother frustrated while trying to repeat the same movements, striking harder and faster, cutting long fierce strokes on the poor wood as though it was this tree that had caused all of this trouble. His expressions were non-existent; accept for the snarl on his lips as he missed his mark. He was out of practise; the control had becoming defined from lack of training. _"Definitely not Mikey's fault, no way will I blame my baby brother for my down falls ever again."_ Just thinking of the youngest member caused Leo to sharply swish his swords across a few branches, before whacking furiously sending all his pain and emotional trauma conflicted on his brother, the promise to sensei to keep out of his sight was taking a toll on both he and Raph. After striking it several more times, Leo leaned his head against it. _"Oh Mikey please forgive me, I am so sorry for everything"_ The stabbing in his chest and the tightness was becoming unbearable, for two weeks Leo managed to keep his stability in check, now it was unendurable.

Mikey peered from behind his post shocked and astounded to see thin lines of water slipping down Leo's cheeks. He swallowed his throat wanting to go over and cheer his siblings up…just like he used to do. It was then he realized that his cat had beaten him to it, walking over toward Leo sitting down beside his feet.

"Meow"

Leo suddenly gasped wiping away his tears like he had been caught. Technically he _had_ by an orange female. The cat pushed her paws up onto his knee pad. Fearless then sat down noticing the bandages wrapped her middle. "Hello there little lady. I see Donnie has been demonstrating his fine skills in health care." He smiled. "I'm glad you have found us; I know Mikey in particular will give you a lot of special attention. He always did have a soft spot for anything cute." Leo watched the cat jump onto his lap sitting on his shell with her tail tuck beside her. He smiled sadly when she cooed rubbing her body like she was supporting him, or was it sympathy?

Either way he didn't deserve forgiveness. What he did was unacceptable and should remain a heavy burden on his shoulder for years to come. "I messed up so badly, Splinter was right to send us away from Mikey, but for how long? I-I don't think I can handle this any longer." The kitten moved upwards, her feet closer to his neck as she licked his face. Leo chuckled feeling it was ironic he was being comforted, by a cat no less. As she started purring she looked up towards the left, Leo felt paralyzed as his littlest brother came into view, his smaller body hiding halfway behind the tree. Talk about crushing your spirit knowing your sibling is afraid of you so they hide.

"Mikey" he whispered. They locked eyes, no one moving. The eldest observed his brother's position, the front of his feet touching each other, his hands in front of him holding together. It reminded him of a memory as children where someone was about to be told off. Leo opened his mouth then closed it. Seriously what could he say? The cat sensed the vibe between them, so she slid off the blue siblings lap making her way over to Mikey. She circled around his body, before moving halfway across back to Leo.

Mikey eyes widened understanding what she was trying to do. _A very clever cat!_ He then gulped moving forwards slowly until he stopped where Leo was sitting. Never in sixteen years had it been so awkward. Leo and Raph definitely, with Donnie there had been some predicaments but with his baby brother, no memory come to mind. Seeing the fear and panic in his youngest, felt like a knife slicing his heart, he was the oldest had and he failed immensely.

Still he was here now, in front of him. Mikey decided to come over, he could have run back to the house, but instead he choose to be with one of the people who caused so much torment and tragically took away his personality. However this was a chance to change things, to tell his brother how he truly felt about him.

"Mikey….Hay. W-would you like to sit down?" he said flinching in thought when he stuttered. Seconds passed and Leo believe his brother would leave, he was relieved when the orange turtle sat down on his left with his pet circling around getting her paws underneath the fur. Thankfully the silence could be described as tranquil; just having a seat next to him was enough, gazing at the boy who was wiggling his large finger in front of the kitten. She sniffed it as her paw reacted like it was a toy.

Leo couldn't help but grin. "She likes you a lot." Mikey looked up a little surprised to hear Leo talking. A blush planted on his sea-green face as fearless continued. "I-I have only just met her but Splinter told me you found her and I'm glad it was you Mikey." The pressure and heat rushing through his body as they were so many, many words ready to spill out and make amends. The question is will Mikey accept them, or would he believe it was only for his benefit. _"How can I prove that this is all for Mikey and to not make it seem like I am only apologizing because it is simply the right reason to do so?"_ To say sorry is one thing but to truly mean it is another matter entirely.

"Mikey?" The teen stared into Leo's hopeful blue eyes. "I…em…Well..I" Then he heard it, a rumble. Leo's features lit up in embarrassment as his hand covered his view of Mikey. He had it all figured out, literally down to the last detail. Suppose to be an emotional moment when his body suddenly decides to complain it was hungry! Talk about a humiliating. He removed his hand to discover Mikey had gotten up and placed the cat in his thighs. The leader's heart ached, turning cold when his baby brother quickly walked away.

He gritted his teeth as his eyesight swelled up with tears. _Great job Leo! You ruined it again, now he's gone!_ Leo was ignoring the cat who was trying to get his attention. With the negative thoughts clouding his judgement and his surrounding, Leo failed to notice that Mikey had returned. When he discovered that his oldest brother needed food, Mikey got up and went to the kitchen. It was his fault his brother was hungry. He hoped Leo wouldn't be mad for taking off when it was supposed to be a brotherly connection moment.

Leo looked up to see a plate holding a bacon sandwich, nice and crispy wrapped in white median bread. Leo could feel his heart swirling with joy and delight. His wonderful selfless baby bro had decided to bring his insensitive, thoughtless big brother food because his stomach demanded it. However he soon learned the staring was causing Mikey to blush and look away in misery, the plate slightly lowered thinking that he made a mistake.

"Thanks little bro." said Leo softly as he grabbed the China. He could have sworn a glow entered his brother's eyes like a sign of relief and pleased he was able to do something right. This very thought darken his face. _"Little brother you are certainly not useless"_ If only fearless realised that before this terrible nightmare occurred. Finishing off his meal Leo was aware that Mikey had not sat down again. In fact he hadn't moved from his spot. Was he waiting for his plate? Fiddling with his thumbs, his body language it looked more like Mikey was debating whether to sit back down because he was waiting for Leo's permission. Once again his heart got surrounded by light only to come crashing down into the darkness again.

"Mikey…Y-you don't need my order to have a seat next to me, it's alright I'm not mad" with a surprised expression the little bro obeyed him anyway watching his kitten play on the grass by stretching on her back. Leo seriously admitted to himself that he felt extremely happy, something in the past two weeks had not filled his heart to the maximum. Such a period was precious and Leo came to the conclusion to start out as blunt as possible.

"I love you Mikey"

The orange turtle was stunned and amazed that Leo started out so…straightforward. Honesty and kindness along with a gentle smile framed his big brother's feature. _"Is it true that he loves someone like me, a screw up, a disappointment?"_ The emotions haven't changed. It wasn't a lie; his bro truly did love him. Leo gasp to see Mikey's chewing his lip trying to stop the waterworks, the blue eyes full of sorrow as he gave up allowing himself to sniffle and hiccup as they cascaded down to his chin. The leader got up placing his frame in front of the youngest, his arms either side not sure whether to embrace Mikey. Did he say something wrong? The sobbing and the teen's arms covering to hide the tears gave him his answer. Leo removed his sibling's hands before crushing his body to his plastron.

Mikey stiffened. The warmth and protection from Leo eventually relaxed him. How long has it been since he had affection and tenderness from his oldest siblings? Was it just before the incident or further back? Mikey couldn't remember but either way he tightens his hold on Leo soaking and whining. He missed his brother so very much.

Holding onto Mikey's head and shell fearless shifted so his carapace touched the tree, his baby bro curling up like they did as young children. Leo rocked him side by side, soothing his little sibling.

"Let it out Mikey. All the suffering I caused you…. I promise I will never let this happen again. I promise from the bottom of my stupid heart I will never, _ever_ hurt you like this again." He rubbed his forehead against Mikey's head affectionately. "I have always loved you and still do that won't change. I hope one day you can forgive me."

After shredding his tears Mikey heard the devotion and dedication to resolve what had been broken in Leo's voice. He leaned his cheek into Leo's hand when he caressed his cheek; he kissed his forehead and brought him back to his chest. Mikey turned his body sideways pressing into Leo's neck smelling his scent. Leo noticed his baby was struggling to remain awake.

"Everything is going to be fine Mikey. Please don't be scared of me or Raph…" he paused wondering whether or not to push his luck. "Mikey _you're_ really scaring us…Whatever you need to do to come back, do it, I'll still be here promise." Mikey closed his eyes. He was a sleep in seconds. Leo stared down at his sleeping bro smiling as he ran a hand down his spring green bald head. Then looking down at his arms, something caught his eye. Something _odd._ On his right wrist Mikey had a thin blue string tied very tightly around it. Was that not cutting off his circulation? "Was this here before?" Alarm bells begun ringing, though he didn't know why. Leo reached to touch only for it to disappear into his brother's skin, like it had never been there. _"What just happened? That was just like my dream…..are they linked somehow? What is going on here?_ " Taking slow breaths to calm his beating heart, Leo suddenly felt a need to hold his brother more tightly, this time more protectively. Nothing or no one was going to _not_ take his brother away!

Unknown to him a red-clad turtle watch from the shadows heartbroken. _"Mikey I wish I could hold you as well."_ He was glad Mikey and Leo had found one another, but his dull green eyes unable to deal with the site of his brothers seeking comfort he ambled behind trees further out into the forest….

* * *

Inside the farmhouse Splinter along with the three youngsters still remained in the kitchen. They witness Mikey finally reconnecting with one of his big brothers, now they can only pray that the same could be done for Raph, sooner rather than later.

Casey then moved back to the table to continue the battle with his lunch. How he craved a hotdog right now. All this fruit and healthy stuff was soooooo boring! April meanwhile moved away from the window leaving the father and son to enjoy their real first victory on their family uniting. But her smile just couldn't last. She had things going around in her head, things she hadn't thought about for years, and others that were happening now that just didn't add up. And she just couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong. Very very wrong. But she didn't want to upset the others with her depressing feelings, particularly on such a happy day. Was it her senses telling her something…? Splinter had told her always to trust her feelings, ok. If that was what she was supposed to do…? _Alright, I am listening._ She said to herself.

As though her brain had just been waiting for her to ask, she suddenly felt a need to look across the room towards the very heavy and large table dresser that stood in the corner of the kitchen. It was one of the first pieces of furniture her grandparents had bought for the house. She quickly went over pulling open the cupboard. It was stuffed with old paper work and photos of her family….she didn't even know what she was looking for until she found it. The moment her fingers touched the old dusty papers, she knew. It might have well have been a snake ready to bite her….How could she have forgotten? Thinking back when Mikey had first been hurt and he was laying back at the lair, she had seen it then just like she had seen it before. April looked from the cards in her hand, but then slowly she turned her face towards the stairs…high up on the landing. A shiver ran down her spine as the memory replayed in her mind like a film…

"At first they will come as shadows at night, under your covers as they whisper sleep tight…" No. It was just a story, a stupid, scary story….right?

"What is troubling you April?" She suddenly turned around to find Splinter looking at her with concern. He could practically feel the distress coming off of her.

"It's nothing Sensei. Just some old ghost coming back to haunt me." Splinter raised an eyebrow as Donnie came over to join them. Even Casey looked up from his plate with a strange look.

"If your mind is telling you something, listen to it." Was all the rat said and April couldn't meet his eyes. She had so not wanted to spoil anything, but she had to come clean, no matter how bad or strange it sounded.

"What have you got there?" Donnie asked looking at the colourful cards in her hands.

"Old Christmas cards my grandparents had sent to them over the years. They never tossed anything away." She chuckled before handing them over to Donnie to look at. Each of the cards had a hole in the front of it as though someone had cut a part of the illustration out. Odd. The turtle looked at her questionably. "My grandmother was a very superstitious person. She wouldn't ever allow birds in the house. No real ones. No toys, not even pictures of them. So whenever someone sent gran a Christmas card and it had a bird on, she would keep the card, because it was a nice thought, but she would cut out the bird in the picture…." At this short story the others looked at one another before looking back at the suddenly pale girl.

"I may regret asking this but…..why?" Donnie asked.

"Because any birds in the house are unlucky, but Raven's….." She paused a moment. "Ravens are known as the MESSENGERS of death. Those birds carry the spirit of death into the mortal world with them. They come to collect the souls of those who are about to pass away and take them to the land of the dead. When they have found the dying person, they attached themselves to them, but they only appear as shadows….but to the dying person sees or hears them, they will appear as whatever they need them to be as long as it convinces the person to _let go_ of their mortal life so the Ravens can take the soul back with them….When I was a kid, my gran told me the story, a legend actually, built upon a poem that was written about them as a warning."

"Well no offence to your gran April but it sounds to me like she needed therapy." Casey went back to his lunch, but he was suddenly looking a little paler himself. Donnie looked a little confused, yet unnerved. Splinter expression however remained the same but his ears had perked up as though he was listening intently to every word.

"Everybody else in the family thought that too. Including me." April put the cards away. "But…..well when I was 6 my gran died, in this house. I was here at the time with Dad." At this both Casey and Donnie snapped their heads back up towards April…her gran had died here, under this roof? Suddenly the nice quiet family house had a creepy feeling about it. "Gran said she had always seen the Ravens and shadows before someone close to her died…and, they weren't evil or anything, but they are still death and when death has chosen there soul, it's not often they will let them go. It's just nature, but nothing is more scary than the darker side of nature. The reason I remember the poem is because the night gran died, I was down here and I saw, I saw a shadow walk up the stairs and across the landing to her room. I saw it. The shape of it…! I sensed it and….I didn't understand my senses at the time, but I do now and…and" April seemed to be struggling with her words.

"What is it April?" Splinter pushed her.

"When Mikey was hurt and he was back at the lair…Splinter I saw a shadow in the lab. I sensed something around Mikey." She spat this out as though it was poison on her tongue.

Donnie eye's widened. "What do you mean April?"

The girl sighed "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret but to be honest had forgotten all about the Raven story."

"Wait! Hold up. You _saw_ shadows at the lair?" Casey replied incredulously.

She nodded ignoring his disbelief. "Yeah it's kind of hard to describe. At the time I didn't know it was Mikey until I figured it out today when I saw a Raven following us home this morning." The teen rubbed her arms and shuddered. "Em…coming back with the kitten, when I stopped, it was because I saw a raven on a branch, look I know how this sounds. Black birds are very common on a farm but, this one, the way it was looking at me…I can't explain it." She looked desperately at the rat. Worried that they did not believe her but she had even upset them fulling their heads with such a morbid idea.

The darken faces of Splinter and Donnie was evident. After all only two weeks had passed, not exactly long ago to forget what had almost happened to Mikey. Nonetheless Splinter was curious on how much April knew about this dark mythical entity. True or not this was the spirit world they were dealing with and even though they didn't understand all of it, it was not something he was going to take lightly.

Coldness had entered the kitchen leaving everyone with an uneasy feeling, especially Splinter. _"Michelangelo's soul had not only cracked, but darkness, a 'shadow' had spread like a virus rendering him with a grey orb and it felt his soul had been captured and was slowly trying to pull him away. As strange as this old legend of Aprils sounded, it did seem to match up with what I had been sensing from my youngest. What is this harmful message doing to my son?"_

"April." The rat asked trying to calm his thoughts. "Later could you please tell me this story of your grandmother and the poem in detail, if it isn't too uncomfortable for you?" April nodded. He didn't sound angry at her but she _did_ hear the concern, even a little fear in his voice.

The second youngest touched his father's arm. "Master Splinter?" the rat shook his head happy to now change the subject slightly.

"I suggest we do not leave Michelangelo alone until we know what it is we are dealing with." The rat looked at Donatello as he said this. The turtle nodded in agreement. He didn't understand what was going on but if there was even the slightest chance his baby brother was still in danger, he was not waiting around to find out exactly what it was. April's senses were real. If she said something was in the dark around Mikey, then he would be the first to grab a flash light!

They all agreed when suddenly April clapped her hands. "Something together, how about we have a movie night. Mikey always loved those, I'll look through my old videos and Mikey can pick what to watch. What do you think?"

"A good plan April, perhaps tomorrow night we can sit around the living room for a family event" said Splinter pleased to have everyone rekindling once again.

"Count me out" said a quiet voice that had suddenly entered the room.

They all saw Raph standing in the doorway. How long had he been there? He had a monotonous expression. Splinter made a mental note to check the soul room on his red son's condition.

Donnie got up walking towards his older brother. "Raph this can benefit all of us and I know Mikey very badly wants to see you. Please give it a shot bro." The purple brother crestfallen when his red-clad sibling turned around disconsolate. "You will be fine without me Don, you all will. An angry turtle like me deserves to be left alone" There stunned and dishearten looks made them all realize how much this has tremendously affected their red-clad brother. It seems Splinter has to reach his soul sooner than expected.

Raph reached the shared room with Leo only he never slept inside. He made his own punishment by sleeping away from his sibling to discipline himself for what he had done to his baby brother due to his temper. The second oldest slid down onto his backside blocking anyone for coming in. His body began shaking, the chatter of his teeth as the overly emotional turtle forced the tears out his eyes dripping down his chin onto the floor. He would cry in despair, away from prying eyes in solitude. _"Mikey my awesome baby brother, I- I love you so very, very much. Don't hate me little bro, come back to me please!"_ Covering his mouth to silence his sounds Raph wrapped his other arm around his body to curl into a ball.

Unbeknown to him, Raph was being watched not by his family but three black ravens parched on a thick branch. The middle raven stared down at the teen with his black-jet orbs. The left one raised his wings.

 _"How long left?"_

Without turning away the middle bird stated.

 _"Soon."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! Sorry they are taking longer this time. These chapters are getting a bit longer because I'm not sure where to stop haha! And I know some people don't like large chapters but hopefully you guys still do.**

 **Guest: You are right maybe Leo should kick Raph for not seeing Mikey but emotional trauma and the protecting the ones you love can get in the way. Both Mikey and Raph blame eachother and our hot-tempered turtle loves mikey soo much, it hurts thinking it best to stay away. Don't worry I have a plan with Raph...no spoilers haha**

 **Guest: I been focusing on Mikey, Leo and Raph relationship that I have kind of forgotten that Donnie needs comfort aswell, he has been struggled trying to stay strong for Mikey and I'm glad you told me this so I can put this into action!**

 **Starbrigate: ...tough question for I don't want to give away any spoilers...All I can say is that Raph plays a big role in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I'm really happy everyone likes the ravens and I'll try my best to get chapters out quicker so you guys don't lose interest. Enjoy!**

 **One more things this chapter will be in two parts because we didn't know how to stop so good news next chapter will be very soon!**

* * *

It's almost time for movie night" April exclaimed to herself as she brought the stairs down from the attic. The room was suddenly flooded with a dim light, illuminating years of build up dust and cobwebs on the walls. This room had been closed for some time, too long. However the place was spacious and surprisingly tidy- for people who usually plunge belongings that they no longer wanted but find hard to get rid of- which able the teen to discover the item she was searching for.

In no time she found a brown, crusty box full of old videos covered in soot and neglect from disuse. The inner parts of her mind sprung to life as childhood days surfaced when she looked upon each tape. April laughed quietly, her eyes filled of warmth as she came across another called _'grandparent's pool day'_ despite being only three she can remember them trying to teach her to paddle, only to failed when she would rather climb up onto her grandpa's shoulders. Unfortunately the memories were limited as they passed away three years later.

The teen girl shook her head locking away the precious moment to reach for one at the back. Upon seeing the title the teen's gaze was expressionless, her mouth biting her lips as the fingers began to slightly shake.

"Dad" April whispered gently sliding a finger on the date _'20/12/1998 snow time'_ It was a wonderful memory of a six year old little girl playing in the snow with a pink woolly scarf as she attempted to build a snowman. How could she recall such explicit details and why did she clutch the black video in her arms? Because the film not only showed her father but also her mother, a valuable time filled with happiness and sorrow as it was the last Christmas with both parents. Now there was a high chance April will not celebrate Christmas again with her dad. Maybe not ever again…? No she couldn't think like that.

She swallowed her tears making her chest uncomfortable and tight. Several months had gone since Kirby O'Neil was transformed into a monstrous bat-like beast when the green mutagen exploded on his body. The daughter vented out her rage, frustrated and heartbroken on what had transpired that she placed the blame on her turtle friends. She sighed knowing full well that the brothers did their best and made a promise to cure her father. Still it hurt to know he was alone and losing control of his human form, wherever he was now.

Her eyes hardened when the tears threaten to fall. None of that now! There are more important matters right now! She started digging through the videos that were deemed too personal for her friends and uncovered a few Disney films bringing a nostalgic feeling as she thought of Mikey.

 _"Mikey loves Disney. Probably not seen these older films but there still good to watch. Can't beat the classics. I wonder if he will pick one out?"_ she gathered the videos together as a voice from the staircase startled her. "Hey Red, you been up there for a while need any help?" said the gap-tooth, hockey player Casey Jones. Balancing the six tapes April walked back to the attic opening to see Casey pop his head in. His thick eyebrow rose noticing the stack.

She shrugged. "I found these films that might help Mikey after all he likes this type of animation". Recognizing the first cover called Beauty and the Beast. Personally a bit to girly for him but Casey did agreed having seen plenty with the turtle siblings. It seemed like only yesterday when Mikey was constantly getting smacked by Raph for sitting right in front the TV. He hoped this could bring them all together, especially Raphael. The boy put his arm up to grabbed three of them before climbing down. He held the ladder as April followed behind.

"I like to see if Mikey will choose one of these. After all this night is mostly for reconnecting the brothers but also the old times" said April sadness lingering in her blue eyes as the humans wandered into the living room. The sight meeting them was quite adorable.

On the sofa in front of the TV was Leo. His legs were stretched out with his arms wrapped around his baby brother who was curled up in his lap. The youngest turtle held his eldest brother's hand as his head leaned against Leo's heart. The blue turtle smiled gently running his fingers over Mikey's head who looked up with affection and love, the blue eyes becoming slightly lighter as the relationship with his oldest sibling was progressing back to normal. Mikey's legs were also being pampered by their purple brother Donnie whose head had tipped to the side due to a playful mischievous kitten clawing his bandana. Splinter sat in a chair next to the sofa drinking his herb tea, his eyes staring at his children with warmth and proudness. Now to complete the picture was his fourth son. He looked out the window dishearten and full of guilt for not even speaking to Raphael earlier. Usually he allowed his sons to take it upon themselves to rebuild the damages they had caused, only appearing when circumstance were severe. _"This situation is already acute enough as it is. I have left it for too long and now I hardly get to see my protective, heartfelt child. Oh Raphael as your father I am ashamed of myself, with my heart and soul I will help you, no more staying in the background"_ With determination Splinter vowed to talk with his red-bandana son tonight after the show.

As for April she also felt deflated knowing that Raph's heart was damaged and could only take so much more. This family scene will only crush his spirit. _"Wish there was something more I could do for him. For all of them,"_ She sighed quietly before uplifting her spirit smiling as she strolled towards her friends. "Hey guys" As she placed the box on the floor, grinning in amusement as Mikey lifted his head moving inches forward from Leo who removed his arms so his baby brother could get closer.

"What have you found April?" said the rat curiously. "I found a few videos from a childhood, back then I was into Disney films and collected a few. I didn't have the heart to throw them away so I kept them all". They all stared at Mikey as he looked inside the box holding six black video tapes. The girl noticed him ready to grab one when he stopped and look down at the carpet. His siblings also witnessed it and both sat down beside Mikey. Leo put a hand on his head while Donnie softly spoke. "It's alright Mikey, you have done nothing wrong. Why don't you look through them and pick which one for movie night?" The teen glanced up at April and his father realizing that he was asking for their permission, which in a heartbroken way was something Michelangelo rarely did.

She nodded her head. "Of course you can. I was actually going to ask you anyway. This is mostly about you Mikey so we can spend more time together" Splinter agreed although his heart stung for they were missing a final member of the family. For now though he settled to seeing his child search the videos picking up one called Cinderella and the next Treasure Planet, Lilo and Stitch. When his eyes widened slightly upon the film called Pinocchio, it was strange but he could feel a sensation from the movie like it was calling out to him. He hadn't seen this one. Mikey push the video to April raising his bandana in confusion.

"Oh Pinocchio, this is a great one. The first one my grandmother got for mom when she was little. Back then Disney's film were a lot more, what's the word… _Darker!_ I think Disney was trying to scare life lessons into kids. Don't lie or talk to strangers and all of that. Couldn't get away with it on PG rating now." She laughed remembering scenes that terrified her as a kid. "It's about a boy who is a puppet on strings that comes to life, but he wants to be a real boy. It's a little scary in some parts but it's also really sweet. Do you want to see this one Mikey" The orange turtle had zoned out when he heard her say _strings_ ….He wondered if that was the reason why?

 _"That, that's like me….I think? Maybe this could help me understand better? Why can I see strings attach to my body?"_ A chilled shivered ran down his spine, he sensed something was not right but…the temptation was real. He needed to see this! But as Mikey nodded for it to play, Leo had his own doubts. Why did the words _puppet on strings_ give him an unsettling and disturbing feeling? _"What could this mean? Could it be referring to yesterday? I know I saw something wrapped around Mikey's wrist and my dream they had strings as well"_ he snapped out of his trance as it started.

Mikey tilled his head when they came to the scene where an elderly man was creating a wooden puppet. He called it Pinocchio and he wished for it to be a real boy. A son of his own. Then this pretty blue fairy came along and brought the wood to life... If she could bring the wood to life, couldn't she make him real? That would be kinder… but then the puppet had to learn a lesson first, he had to _earn_ his right to life, or at least earn it back again after he died…..Mikey shuddered. This was a little too close to home for him. But it was also a sweet moment. It reminded him of his sensei who lost his first family but gained another, like he had wished on a star. _"Do those really work? Maybe if I wish really hard it could bring Raph back to me again. If he still wants me that is?"_ He said to himself depressingly as he thought about the next part revealed the boy was still a puppet but the fairy stated he had to be brave, truthful and unselfish. Unknown to the family in the shadows right-hand corner behind the sofa, their red-clad brother decided to intervene and flinched upon hearing those words.

 _"Brave, truthful and unselfish, I'm neither of those things. Right now I'm a coward who can't even face my own baby brother to apologize for all this mess. Truthful that is definitely me after all I always react in anger and say whatever pleases me….without thinking of the consequences"_ His green dull eyes focused on Leo and Mikey, jealousy striking his heart like a knife. Not because they established their bond as brothers again but due to fact he wanted to be a part of it. Raph wished to be there instead of hiding away like a weakling. Only he was weak. _"Unselfish? Now if only I could laugh like a crazing guy because I am the most selfish person in this room! I can do anything except hurt others, I don't deserve any forgiveness…."_ Two silent tears slid down his face as he continued to watch the puppet boy now venturing out into the world…Kind of like themselves when they first left the sewers. So many bad people around ready to hurt him or take the small wooden child away… what had he done to deserve that? What had any of _them_ come to think of it? Just because they were different? How true to life this film was! There was something about the innocent manner of the puppet that made Raph think of Mikey…or at least how he used to be. Always so nice, sweet, even to a stranger. Like the puppet, always so ready to trust because in his mind, why would someone be cruel just for the sake of it? It was so naïve and endearing at the same time. But look what happened to the puppet? If only _they_ had a blue fairy to swan in at the last scene and fix everything.

As the movie progressed, Mikey sat with his arms around his knees and his head literally centre point on the TV, this would be considered normal, only different Mikey would be speaking, blurting out the positive and negative aspects. However this was not the case. Instead he was analysing and identifying all the things he could relate to Pinocchio… and understanding how a boy made of wood went to such extreme lengths to find his father by jumping over a cliff of raging water to encounter a gigantic, hostile whale who had swallowed his parent. Then tried to escape the whale with strenuous strength and bravery only to meet his demise to protect his family, however their wish was finally granted and he became what he always dreamed of, a real boy. The strings became unattached, Pinocchio was free.

Mikey stared out at his wrists, his eyes turned hazy as he saw them. He wondered if anyone else could see the strings secured to him like he was someone's toy. The orange turtle could never find the ending; they seemed to travel on forever. _"Have I become like Pinocchio? Will I be able to gain the three qualities that he needed to succeed, brave, truthful and unselfish? Can I earn the right to be free and have my life back again?"_ The little cat Klunk had jumped down off the couch to come and sit in front looking at Mikey's glazed over face. Unbeknown to everyone else Mikey's blue eyes had suddenly darken, a sea of black had entered, leaving him oblivious to his surroundings as he stared down at the large thick string on his right wrist and a strong but thinner one on his left. He didn't realized that the film had gone to the credits…..

Donnie stretched his arms as he reached out to take out the video. "That was actually enjoyable… a little too scary to be family orientated but enjoyable none the less, don't you think so Mikey?" Receiving no answer the teen looked at Leo who grew concern and felt uneasy as his baby brother was simply… _immobile._ Master Splinter along with April and Casey gathered around the boy who still remained stationary.

"What's wrong with him?" said Casey waving his hand in front of his face. Mikey seemed to be in some kind of frozen trance. His Pupils were completely dilated making them gasp. Even Klunk started to hiss and back away.

April and Splinter were suddenly looking around the room before looking at each other. They were thinking the same thing. That there was a presence here affecting the youngest. Maybe more than one. The presence felt unpleasant and animus. Looming over him like an invisible shadow…. His father quickly walked over and crouched down in front of his son as though trying to shield him from it. The words _"Get away from him!"_ screaming out in his head.

"Michelangelo" he said softly but firm. No response, not even a twitch. " _What sort of black-magic is attacking my son?"_

Leo meanwhile was just staring at the scene trying to stop himself from freaking out. This freakishly reminded the leader of Pinocchio stuck on a table emotionless and non-existence, nothing more than a puppet. Anxiety filled his lungs, a cold river rushing through his system as he touched Mikey's shoulder, he was anxious to discover it took a few seconds to get his brother's attention. More like jumping the poor soul as Mikey grabbed his heart, blue frightened eyes awakening him from his trance. His demeanour calm staring into sensei's worried brown eyes.

"My son, are you alright? You missed some of the movie and you did not react to my words" Mikey blinked finally aware of the startled and perturbed expression of the others. _"How long was I out? I…I don't remember. Everything just faded away once I saw the strings. What's going on? Father I'm scared!"_

Splinter detected the panic and reached out to place both hands on his shoulders. "My son take a deep breath, in and out. You are safe, I promise." Doing as instructed Mikey tried to relax…sort of, but he didn't feel safe. He didn't feel safe at all! It was all happening again…. Donnie and Leo decided to step in and thought it would be best to give Mikey some rest in his room. They carefully lifted the boy who clung to them like a lifeline. As they left the room going up the stairs, they didn't distinguish the darkness had gotten bigger, shadows forming over the walls, something was following them…and it wasn't Raph.

The two brothers settled their youngest sibling on the bed dabbing the covers over him. He couldn't stop shivering nor had he released his hold on their hands. "Mikey" Donnie said gazing at Leo for reassurance and disquiet over his only little brother's situation. They didn't even understand what was even going on? For once they actually came together as a family. It been a while since everyone – minus Raph- gathered around to be able to enjoy themselves, to mend the bonds that had been broken to hopefully return to normal. But instead it goes wrong and ends up turning into a creepy thriller! _"Oh Mikey I feel so helpless. I'm sorry bro for not realising sooner that something was wrong. I have been by your side since the beginning, so much for being the smart one!"_

The purple turtle clenched his fist, his eyes scrunched up. Why didn't he pay attention to his baby brother! The leader could feel the liability fleeing of his Brainiac brother, only natural because he felt the same way. Although at the time Leo was not allowed anywhere close to Mikey, let alone to be in the very room he is sitting in now. So for the leader to observe his siblings characteristics aside from the ones he had already established were not possible. Nonetheless it did not make it less unbearable. _"I started this! Everything is my fault! Something is happening to my brother and I don't know how to stop it!"_

Mikey's heart turned cold as he gazed upon their stormy and angered features. The panic returned shaking his body leaving him with difficulty to breathe. _"They are mad at me, I know they are! If I didn't freeze up like that and just finished watching the movie, my bros wouldn't be up here annoyed and upset. Why am I such a screw up!"_

Tears blurred his vision. His sniffing caught their attention as they reached out for Mikey inches from his face. "Mikey what's wrong? Please tell us" said Leo desperate to actually help his baby sibling instead of staying away as a lookout. He shook his head wiping his eyes turning away from their heartbroken gazes. Since when has Mikey rejected the love and comfort from his siblings? Oh yeah when they thought it would be funny to cast away the person he truly is. A laughable, talkative free spirit who brought the shine and light into the mutant family, which had been brutality chastise leaving their baby brother a shell of his former self _. "He is like a mouse, so silent and I hate it. I miss my Mikey. I'll even give up my swords if it means I can hear his loud-mouthing active personality."_ Fearless tried reaching out again but retreated when Donnie shook his head, having dealt with this on many occasions. To the fearless leader you might as well say he failed a mission and it was unendurable.

Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's head making the boy slightly jump, trying hard not to stare into his red-brown eyes, in fear of disappointment. He relaxed as the hand gently rubbed like it was a massage. Mikey wanted more though, he wished to have a hug but would it be too much? Yesterday and today he spent practically all day clinging to his eldest brother like a second limb or more like a little duckling. The strong arms circling around his smaller frame bringing solace and comfort to his tainted soul, only half was healing. His second oldest was still missing sending jolts of pain down his spine, he longed for his big brother to come back, so he can say sorry but he doesn't see him, in fact he has hardly seen him since they arrived and that was over two weeks ago. _"I miss you Raph."_

Sensing their brother's distress the two hugged him squeezing his body tightly. Mikey pressed himself against his bros for warmth as they hushed him when the tears began to fall. Leo circling his shell as Donnie smoothed his spring green head. Minutes passed when they let go to see Mikey yawning, the innocent of a small child as his eyes started dropping. The two grinned lying him down on the pillow. "Get some sleep Mikey will be back soon. We just want to tell the others you are ok" said Donnie. Mikey pulled the covers up, falling deeper into a slumber as kisses were planted on his forehead. As the two shut the door behind them the teen turned on his side to instead look out the window. The clouds were concealing the silver moon and the twinkling stars like it had engulfed them. Maybe it was his imagination but those clouds look much darker and more vicious than before.

Not thinking much of it Mikey decided to try and sleep off the emotional and creepy event that had taken place downstairs. As he began to settle his mind for sleep, he heard it.

 _Mikey..._

What was that?

Mikey shot up from his bed looking around the room. Why does it feel colder? He wrapped his arms around himself. Leo, Donnie and Raph where were they?

 _Mikey…_

He whimpered clutching his head. _"Guys please don't leave me alone!"_

 _You are never alone Mikey come…_

What?

 _Follow our voices Mikey we are outside…_

 _Come little brother…_

The youngest got up and glanced out his window. In the bushes opposite him, he could see three silhouettes inside a bush. What were his bros doing there? His eyes widened when one of them waved, he wasn't sure which as they were hiding. Why he didn't know but…should he trail after them? This didn't feel right and yet a pressure in his mind was telling him to go see his brothers.

 _You can see us Mikey, we are sorry for everything. Please come so we can show you something precious…_

The temptation was now riling up his body. Like a voice was repeatedly implying to see his siblings despite what he had caused his family. _"Perhaps this can be a fresh start, maybe I can finally apologize for being such a burden"_

His heart froze noticing his bros walking away. _"No come back!"_

Quickly but quietly Mikey open the clasp on the window and climbed down a pipe. Using his natural talent of stealth he sprinted across the grass, and been mindful of his stitches and fear of getting caught by his father, but surely his father shouldn't mind if he was with his brothers? He stopped near the entry of the wood alarming signals literally pointing out the dangers inside the pitch black. This is wrong, he shouldn't go... But his brothers wanted him too, so he did. Mikey walked into the darkness not realizing a certain red-bandana sibling was observing from above.

Raphael left half way through the film. He couldn't stay any longer and jumped on his tree that he spent many hours on like a protective guardian looking after the farmhouse. So to see his youngest bro strolling through the night, outside alone in the weather that looks ready to rage into a storm was very absurd and frightening. _"What the shell? What is Mikey doing and why aren't the others with him? This isn't right I have to warn Leo and the others"._ Terror-stricken the second oldest leaped on the ground running back towards the house, only, just as he got there, all the lights went out!


	14. Chapter 13 part two

**3 days later and I'm posting! Part two is here Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile back down stairs in the dim lit TV room, April had been about to follow her friends only to find she couldn't. She was looking around as though something was about to jump out and attack her. Mikey had gone, but he left a lingering aura behind him. April went to go stand in the spot on the carpet where the orange turtle had been sitting. Whatever had come over Mikey a moment ago was still here...as in here in the room. She could feel it around her. Something familiar…her breathing had suddenly picked up as the pressure around her had become crushing. In the corner of her eye she could feel someone watching her….but when she looked, a pair of green eyes was staring at her, _oh_ it was just Klunk, sitting on the chair arm. She wanted to smile in relief, but the feeling had not disappeared. In fact it was growing….over her like a light invisible sheet floating down over her head.

"Hey Red you ok?" Casey noticing that like Mikey, she too had suddenly become frozen in front of the Television. "Girl why you panting? You having a panic attack or something? You know it was just a movie, right." He asked but then gasped a little as April looked up towards him, or rather she was looking right through him. Her eyes were blank as in completely. No pupils, just white. A hard pressure was pushing down at the back of her neck.

"Yo….earth to April you reading me? Emmm, Splinter, I think we have another one over here!"

"April?" Splinter had watched his son been taken upstairs turned back to see his other student looking like she was about to faint….the same aura around her that was surrounding his youngest a moment ago. Her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head, but she was still standing. Whatever was here had taken control of her. He felt something to, but it was like it was hiding within the walls. Moving around, he couldn't quite mentally grab hold of it.

"Great now _two_ of them are acting weird. Splinter she's doing a Mikey." Casey shook her a bit not noticing the solo shadow moving around her…

 _"Attached to your soul 'we' pull the fine thread. Your soul is free but your body is dead…"_ The words spilled from her mouth as though they had been waiting for her to open her lips, only, it _wasn't_ her voice. It was still a female voice, but it was deeper. A growl lingering behind it. Instantly Casey backed away, a pleading look toward Splinter for help.

"What did you say? April wake up." The rat had quickly made his way over. Concern now growing at an alarming rate as he placed a gentle grip on the side of her neck, lightly squeezing.

At first she flinched at the pressure as it sent a shock down her spine, right to the end of her toes. The vail had started to lift. Not left, more like just hover above her. She blinked, her eyes returning to normal. Whatever it was, it was still there, but now she felt more confused by the perturb expressions on Casey and her sensei's face.

"What…What just happened?" she asked surprised, but that was instantly replaced with a feeling of nausea. She didn't even realise that her body was falling forward until Splinter caught her by the shoulders.

"What is wrong my child?" Splinter trying to get her attention. She didn't know how or why, but she took the hint that she was not supposed to be here right now.

"Red, you just went super freaky for a moment there. Your eyes and everything…." Casey carefully stepped forward again. "Pull the, what? Thread…and then you're dead? What does that mean?" But April couldn't answer. She was shaking too much, a cold sweat becoming visible across her face.

"Sensei something is happening? I, I think I need to sit down." She looked at the old rat begging. He nodded.

"Let us go into the Kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would help." Worried she was going to pass out on him, the rat gently but firmly placed a paw under her arm, leading her away from the _cold spot._ Not so keen to sit in the room on his own anymore, Casey was on their heels. Was it just him or was it getting a little chilly in here?

In the Kitchen April sat at the table explaining to Splinter the strange feeling coming over her, what was _still_ coming over her, but she only picked it up after it had targeted Mikey.

"I don't think it wants me to see it…? It doesn't want me." She added nervously.

 _"It?"_ Casey repeated, his eyes widening. "Wait did I miss something here? There's an ' _it'_ now? When did a feeling become an 'it'?" The teen starting to sound panicked but the two Psychics didn't seem to hear him.

"I know this feeling Sensei, I've had it before. A long time ago."

"What does it want?" Splinter asked and there was a note of urgency in his tone. A part of him already knew and didn't want to hear the answer but he had too. It was only then Donatello and Leonardo walked in. Leo carrying Klunk in his hands.

"We were wondering where you lot had disappeared off to. Think there's a storm coming in, we should go and get Rap -" Donnie was stopped by their spooked faces. April in particular, her eyes looked unfocused. "What's wrong?" The purple turtle practically flew across the room towards her.

Splinter looked at his son then back at April. "April's powers have picked up on a very negative aura in this house, and she believes to know what it is." April flashed her eyes at the rat with panic and uncertainty. "Trust your senses April." The rat encouraged her despite the anxiety building in her eyes, but then sighed in defeat.

"My gran and her story of the Ravens. The birds are the MESSENGERS of Death. They take the souls away….The poem…" She rubbed her face in irritation. "I thought it was just a story, now am not so sure…"

"What story? What are you talking about?" Leo cut in. Words like _Death_ suddenly being tossed around were quite alarming in this situation.

"Ok guys seriously. Don't you think we are just getting a little carried away here? It's just a spooky story in a spooky house in the middle of a spooky forest…so you know, we are all just a bit, well, spooked. It doesn't mean anything spooky _is_ actually going on. Right?" Casey replied trying to hold onto the brink of some kind of sanity. Crime lords are easy. Mutant monsters, cool. Aliens, he could handle. But the only thing the ice hockey player didn't like the idea of confronting even more than rats were _ghosts._ You couldn't fight a ghost.

April looked away unable to take this anymore. Maybe she _was_ just mad? But that was for them to decide. "The last thing my gran told me before she died was the story of the Ravens. When a person is dying, the spirit known as Death will travel to the world of the living inside the birds. As many birds as it needs to bring the soul back with them. Once…..here they hide in the shadows. Not every shadow, but any. The best place for… _'them'_ is in the dark so they can move freely…. But there not evil. Death is nature. The darker side of nature, and they never leave empty handed….." April then gasped as though the pressure on her neck increased. She leaned forward over the table. It was like something was trying to stop her from talking. Like she was breaking some kind of law she didn't even know existed.

"April what is it? What's wrong?" Donnie leaned over her checking her eyes and breathing. He could tell that she was finding it difficult.

"Gran…saw the Ravens just before Grandpa died….. She was in this house all by herself for a year after that. The obsession with the Raven got worse. We thought she was just fine but one morning when she got sick….she said she could see grandpa asking….her to go with him….but it wasn't him. Once a soul has gone to the other side, they can't come back. It was Death taking his form, so she felt easier about letting her spirit go….with him." The force was making her head spin now.

The mutants and the teen looked at one another. The sound of Klunk hissing suddenly startling them back to reality. The little cat struggled in the Leaders hands, scratching and biting his fingers. Leo put the cat down and she ran into the other room as though been chased by something. Feeling very unnerved, Leo looked back up at his human friend. She was looking very unwell. "April I am sorry about your family, but I don't understand what all this has to do with anything that's going on?"

"We thought she was just grieving, but on the night gran died I, I sore the shadow…It was going up the stairs to my grans room. I was only 6, but I remember because Dad came and got me a few moments later, told me Gran had gone to heaven…I said no. She went with the Ravens." Before continuing her story, she looked the turtles in the eyes.

 _"When life has given you your final call, say your goodbye's as the curtain falls. Because the Ravens are coming to whisk you away, to a land of dark where there can be no day. First they visit as shadows at night, under your covers as they whisper sleep tight. Upon the moment you breathe your last, the Ravens are there to feed on you fast. Attached to your soul they will pull the fine thread, your soul is free, but your body is dead."_

At those last words Leo froze. _No. No it couldn't be?_

"Don't be afraid when the Ravens fly, just say to your family, I miss you and….goodbye." The realisation hit April just as she said the last line of the poem. _Oh my god!_ _Mikey!_ But the moment she finished, every light in the house went out!

No one was sure what happened. At first everybody gasped. The storm must have knocked out the power to the farm house. "Everyone just wait a second." Donnie voice struggled making its way through the crowd. All they could hear was the unmistakable whine of Casey freaking out.

"Dude will you just calm down! It's just a power outage" Leo tried to reassure them, though after what April had just told him, he wasn't doing a good job hiding his fear either. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. This couldn't have anything to do with what April had just said, could it? It's just a story, about birds for heaven sake….. _but the strings?_

"Indeed. Everyone please remain calm." Splinter steady voice was still in the chair opposite them. "Once we have light again-" another crash on the floor made everyone jump.

"Sorry. Sorry that was me" Donnie called over from the other side of the room.

"Geez Don, give me a heart attack why don't you!" Casey shuddered.

There were more sounds of objects falling and crashing to the floor as everyone bumped into one another. "As I was saying" Splinter again introjected. "When we have some light, Leonardo, please go and retrieve Raphael and meet us up in your brother's room." They saw the tall silhouette of Splinter stand up ready to leave when suddenly -

"Found it!" the smart turtle called out and a small dim flash light lit up the kitchen. "Everyone alright?" He asked not been able to hide his own nervousness.

"Not really. What's going on around here Ap-" Leo turned around to face the teen girl only to find her seat was empty?

"April….?" Everyone-with only a torch for guidance- realised the teen had disappeared.

"April where are you?" Donnie exclaimed, franticly flashing the light around the kitchen. She had been here a moment ago

"Wha- Hey where is Casey!" Leo realising that he too had gone. _"Casey!"_ They all called out.

"Down here." the Hockey player embarrassed but fearful voice floated up from _under the table_. The mutants looked down as Donnie directed the flash light towards the floor.

"Is April under there with you?" Donnie couldn't keep a small smug chuckle from escaping him. The sound of the wind outside had picked up, echoing that creepy noise making everybody tingle.

"No. It's just me. Bloody shadows dude, freaking me out with the ghost stories. They can move around in the dark, but they're not getting _me!"_ He snapped as he crawled out from under the wooden bench and stood up. "Mind where you point that D." He held his hand up shielding his eyes. "Red must be hiding for a joke -" Casey started to say when suddenly Raphael came bursting in through the kitchen doors making everyone give a yelp.

"Raph! Don't do that!" Casey gasped again.

 _"MIKEY_ …. HIS OWN…THERE!?" Raph said between a yell and a pant.

"What are you talking about?" but before any of them could finish, they heard a shirking scream coming from the TV room. It was April!

 _"APRIL!"_ Donnie was across the room in seconds, zooming into the TV room.

As everyone burst in looking for the source of the scream, there was the sound of some heavy bumping coming towards them. Donnie flashed the light towards the stair case, to their horror, they saw April _tumbling_ back down. Her body limp like a rag doll. Splinter leapt forward catching the girl before she hit the bottom step…..

* * *

The moment April had said the poem, she knew. She knew the Ravens were real. She knew they had taken her grandparents, as they had taken everyone, and now they were here for Mikey. Mikey should have died two weeks ago. It was only because of Don that he hadn't….at least physically, but this was different. From someone who was going to die from an injury, from someone who _wanted_ to die! What Mikey had become, his depression, April knew that to some degree his soul was ready to let go and _move on._ The injury was just a way for his body to catch up with his mind, his soul. The small turtle was a perfect target for Death, for the Ravens to take him. Even if his body wasn't dying any more, his soul still was and Death never leaves empty handed…..

The lights went out. April didn't even think, she just took off towards Mikey's room. They wouldn't take him, she wouldn't let them, not this time. Still in some kind of psychic induced trance, April quickly made it as far as the TV before she saw it. A thin narrow shape shadow was gliding up the stairs and across the landing, heading for her grandmothers room…Mikey's room.

 _"No!"_ She took off up the stairs after it. "You're _not_ taking him. He's not ready to go!"

 _"April?"_

A new little voice made April stop in her tracks at the top of the stairs. "My little April." The figure immerged from Mikey's room in a long cream dressing gown and a light pink night dress. The last thing her grandmother was wearing while still in the land of the living. April felt as though an ice bucket had just been poured over her…..she couldn't breathe. "It can't be. No you're _not_ her. You're _not_ _my Gran!"_

"April O Neil you should _never_ speak the secrets of the Ravens. No matter how powerful you are, you have no right to interfere with the higher forces of nature. No mortal does!" The woman scowled her.

April remain frozen to the spot. Petrified with fear as the pale face she remembered from so long ago looked up to greet her. "Death will test the young turtle fairly. But a choice must be made." She stepped forward. "Don't be afraid when the Ravens fly, just say to your family, I miss you and goodbye." A gasp escaped the teen girl as she looked up into the black eyes. That wasn't her grandmother. That was someone, _something_ else. She couldn't help it. April let out a terrified and deafening scream as she stumbled back from the figure, forgetting that she was at the top of the stairs. The last thing she remembered was losing her footing….The next thing she knew she was in Splinter's furry warm arms as he supported her head. Donatello's voice was distraught as he shined the torch swinging all over her to check for injuries. She wished he wouldn't do that, it was hurting her eyes.

"A- April?" She felt the tip of Donnie's fingers brushing away the hair from her face. There was a small cut on her forehead. "April can you hear me? What happened?" she tried to shake her head but it hurt too much. All she managed was a small whimper. "I think her wrist is broken?" The girl heard him say. _Damn it._ He was right. She could feel Donnie's fingers around her arm, and it was throbbing… _Mikey! Mikey was with the Ravens…._

"What the shell is going on?" she heard Raph demanding an answer. When had he arrived? She could feel everyone around her…..No Mikey….Have to find Mikey.

 _"Mikey"_ She could only manage a whisper. Her body was starting to shake as she felt Splinter stiffen and everybody else went quiet.

"What do you mean Mikey? He's in bed!" Leo's voice rang out from somewhere above.

"No! He's in the garden. I saw him. He was walking towards the forest." Raph's mumbles were by the door now.

 _"WHAT?"_ They all shouted.

"The Ravens took him…Hurry." April breathed out and then everything went black.

Splinter quickly scooped the girl up in his arms before taking her towards the couch. "Mr Jones, help me with her. My sons go and get your brother, quickly!"

* * *

 _"Guys, where are you?"_ The youngest turtle thought as he travelled further into the forest. Mikey rubbed his arms as he continued on underestimating the utter blackness swamping the woods like a cloak. Even the silvery moon with the twilight, twinkling stars could not penetrate the dense canopy ready to swallow him. Mikey felt his breathing become rapid as the cold air chilled his bones, the darkness pressing him from all sides, his body screaming out to run, but wouldn't.

His brothers are here…or at least somewhere.

The word claustrophobic rings to mind as the teen walked down a narrow path the swooshing sound of bushes creating a hollow noise mixing together with the crowded trees circling him from above. The orange brother's heart tightened suddenly realizing he had no clue where the path was leading him. Was it his imagination? Did he fall asleep and decided to have a nightmarish dream of following his big brothers in a ghostly, ominous deepest part of the forest? No he was awake and extremely terrified.

 _"Leo, Raph, Donnie?"_ Mikey stopped his blue eyes searching for his siblings in the pitch-black. His freckled face scrunched up, as the tears burned behind his eyes as he whimpered. They slid down to his chin onto the grimy ground. Mikey hiccupped looking around like a lost puppy or in his case a lost turtle, his brothers were nowhere.

 _"This was a mistake I shouldn't have come. It was all a lie, my bros still hate me"_ He crunched down sobbing in his arms. He was alone, nobody was coming for screwed up, useless being like him and then suddenly he felt it. A small breeze whooshing around his left side like something was touching his shoulder.

 _"Mikey"…_

His blotchy face stared in the distance. Leo?

 _"Little brother it's ok don't be afraid, hear my voice"._

 _"_ Mikey stood on shaky legs, wrapping his arms around him for warmth as he trailed forward. He pushed past a few more bushes before reaching the other side…to see a cliff? Why did they bring him here? A flow of cold water splashed his heart, something was wrong here. So why was he moving upwards to stand on the edge with his feet almost dangling off the side? Why did he feel like someone was tugging him…pulling on his strings. His senses sent out an alarm signal, a sinister intuition causing him to step back snapping on a branch. He then jumped as a hand pressed against his shell to prevent him from falling. He sighed in relief as he saw his three brothers.

"Mikey you ok?" Said Donnie who moved closer to his left side.

"You scared us Mikey, thought we lost you back there" Stated Leo placing his hands on each shoulder.

Mikey's smiled slightly as Raph gently punched his chest as he came upon the other side.

"We love you bro, you can't leave us, we all have to stay together….no matter what"

The chilling sensation was back. What did he mean no matter what and why was Raph even here? How can he be so casual after everything that had happened between them? In fact they all look so relax and cheery….perhaps too cheery. What's going on? The smile started to enlarge across their features and is their skin turning darker? Mikey moved his body struggling to be released as the hands kept him firming in place.

"Mikey don't be scared of us, we are your brothers" Leo's voice was different it sounded empty and emotionless. He wasn't the only one. Donnie and Raph also murmured in his ears like a spooky chant when you stand in a circle with candles and a spell underneath the captive. _"I'm so stupid they are not my brothers!"_ Terrified Mikey kicked at his eldest brother's stomach and knocked his elbows in his others bros faces to free himself of their hold. He ran passed them hoping to jump into the bushes before they got up to chase him. The orange turtle leaped into the air only to crash land as a pair of shadows grabbed his legs pulling him back.

Mikey wished he'd hadn't turn to see his so-called brothers, they had faded away to be replaced by the deformed, distorted figures from his nightmares. _"There from my dream, they are real!"_ He scraped his hands across the ground, his fingers red and blisters as they hauled the youngest to the edge, their bodies already floating in the air ready to take their little charge.

He was getting too close, _"I'm going to die! No please help me bros, sensei, April, Casey please save me!"_ Tears damped the Earth as a final idea came to mind.

He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The rush patting of several feet collided with bushes as they ran through the void of darkness to find their youngest member of the family. Leo slashed his way through with his swords.

"Raph did you see which way he went?" said Leo staring at his brother's guilty expression.

"No…I didn't. I'm sorry Leo I should have gone after him!"

The leader gaze softened, he didn't blame his brother they should have all kept a closer hold on Mikey.

"Don't worry Raph will keep searching, I doubt he went too far". Fearless said determined, while trying to hide his anxiety. " _What happened after we left the room? What or something made Mikey leave just around time the house became haunted and went berserk! April telling us Mikey is in danger and once again I failed! I should have stayed, what is wrong with me!"_

The two brothers listened to their eldest scowling; they all felt the same way and the same question popped in their heads. Why didn't they protect Mikey?

 _"It should have been obvious! Mikey had explicit symptoms since practically the beginning, the silence, the loneliness, nightmares and the absent of his big brothers. How can something so simple become discarded like trash? He needed us and we let him down, please forgive us Mikey"_ Donnie gritted his teeth shaking his head to hide away the tears.

Raph clenched his fists observing the never-ending darkness. His baby brother was in this spine-chilling woods all on his own, without any of his siblings to watch his back. His delicate, vulnerable heart crying out for his bros to come rescue him. _"Unless he thinks we don't care nor love him. Mikey, my beloved baby brother that is not true, none of it is. We will find you I promise"._

The three brothers boosted their speed when they heard the loud piercing scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"That's Mikey!" Shouted Raph, his heart fluttering registering his younger brother's voice was not gone forever.

Leo swung his sword straight ahead. "It came from this direction hurry!"

Without delay they charge through the cluttered forest to the clearing of their distress, frighten youngest sibling. But they then halted as their eyes widened in horror. The turtles couldn't comprehend the sickening vision in front of them….they; they could see a form of _themselves_ around their younger brother as Mikey was clinging for life as half of his body was dangling off a cliff because of…them? These hideous, twisted monsters have transformed into his eldest brothers and lured him here to take him away, to take his soul away from them.

The repulsion and rage filled their system when the grotesque creatures cracked a sinister smile, their onyx eyes staring down at their brother who hands were losing their grip. Their weapons were summoned when Mikey tried to reach them with his hand, mixture with dirt and blood. They launched and attack when their youngest whined.

"Get the hell away from him!" Roared Raphael jumping off the ground leaping for his own counterpart, his Sais ready to slice the thing to pieces, when it smirk grabbing Raph off guard swinging him round by his foot. The red-clad teen harshly hit the rubble knocking the air out of his lungs.

 _"What the shell! How can they be so strong?"_ Leo watched his toughest bro struggle to rise before charging his twins Katanas attempting to slice through when…nothing happened. The leader gasped in horror as his swords slash through the middle like it was a hologram. His blue orbs unable to avoid the pitch-black bottomless pit staring down into his soul. The blue teen shivered at the menacing grin when it grabbed Leo by the neck throwing him like tossing a toy across the floor next the Raph.

"Leo" exclaimed the hothead helping his brother into the sitting position.

He winced at the bruises already started littering his plastron and shell. _Where are those things? Why do they look like us? What does this mean?"_ Thought Leo feeling helpless in rescuing his sibling who was unsuccessfully trying to escape their grasp. _"What should I do, I can't even touch them!"_

The three shadow brothers were preoccupied with Mikey, their gleeful faces splitting with joy as the youngest nearly reach the end of the cliff. The youngest burst out into tears wanted to voice out for his brothers to be his hero's to protect him like always. Why can't he just speak out already! Leo and Raph rushed towards their enemy when shockingly the doubles were caught off guard and swung to the side by their Donnie's bow.

 _"How did Donnie hit them? Or better yet why did he wait so long?"_ questioned Leo. Maybe Donnie had an idea in that oversized brain of his?

With the two shadow creatures out the way Donnie rushed forward just seconds before Mikey was about the fall off into the ocean. His little brother frantically wrapped his arms around his purple brother, his body trembling. Dabbing an arm round his shell Donnie swung his bow straight ahead just inches from his other Donatello's blank void features. He could have sworn a hint of surprise had entered those soulless orbs.

"Let. My. Little. Brother. Go. Now!" The kind and gentle voice was overpowered by the burst of anger erupting from his throat. A rarity it was to get their peaceful brother mad, however they rather not because it is a force to be reckon with.

Minutes of silence as the two Donnie's battle each other emotionally. Refusing to remove their hold on Mikey whose body still halfway between life and death, when the purple-turtle noticed something unusual, it smiled.

"As you wish"

A burst of light appeared lightening the forest with a whitest flash they have even seen. The oldest brothers shielded their eyes as it began to dull down and fade. When they opened them their shadowed double-gangers had vanished leaving behind two unconscious figures lying limb in the dirt.

"MIKEY! DONNIE!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for always being so patient! And all the reviews and favourites. Since it getting to the good part we struggled where to end it and I think this a good place. Hope you like!**

* * *

Splinter was experiencing the worst fears as a father, anxiety and terrified praying that his sons would be safe after having rescued their baby brother. As he turned his attention from the window to the sofa where April, there first human friend was wrapped in a blanket, shivering and muttering subconsciously. She had been that way since discovering through a vision that his orange child was in danger. Why hadn't she woken up yet? Casey Jones meanwhile was displaying of what could only be described as a lost boy. He wanted to help his friends but was unable to do anything accept wait...something he despise doing. The teen held April's clammy hand while using the other to brush away the damp hair as she continued mumbling, her eyes twitching like she was stuck in a nightmare.

"Save Mikey...danger" she muttered incoherently

"What's wrong with her? Is this like a concussion thing or a spooky mind thing?" he frantically asked feeling more and more desperate. Every corner of the situation seemed to be growing helpless. Splinter full well knowing the answer, at least for the young girl didn't really want to worry the boy any more than he already was. Whatever was happening with his son, April's abilities had allowed her a window through this dark cloud towards him, only now she seemed to have become stuck somewhere along the way, maybe not quite as lost as his son, but the link was drawing her more and more in.

The rat flatten his ears, his back slouched feeling the weight upon his body. Wrinkles on his furry face as he stared outside at the darken sky. Grey clouds emerging together ready to create an angry storm threatening a downpour. His heart clenched pumping loudly, where are my children? It's been over an hour since his three oldest sprinted through the darkness leaving behind a paranoid, loving father to panic borderline desperation. A hand hovering over his eyes Master Splinter took a deep breath walking away towards the middle of the living room behind the sofa. Casey followed his movements as he sat down crossing his legs holding his hands up the forefingers touching the thumbs.

"Master Splinter"

The father's heart ached at the timid voice. The teenage boy's personality had similarities like Raphael. Tough, stubborn, unintentionally speaks out of line hiding away his emotions, however has the ability to be a protective good fighter and loyal to a fault. The ninja master was pleased and thrilled his second son had someone with the patience to deal with his violate boy. Although now the red-clad boy was sullen, quiet and practically non-existent something the father never imagined nor definitely dreamed about. Luckily he was a believer and _knew_ in time everything would return to normal…it had too. The other alternative was just too unbearable to think of.

But now meditation was in order, he closed his eyes concentrating on relaxing his mind and letting it venture through the vortex and enter into the souls of his boys. It was beginning to become a common occurrence, checking and rechecking the fragility and vulnerable state of Michelangelo. To see the darkness has now spread to Raphael's left a piercing wound inside his own soul. The crack had grown on his youngest and another one was developing at a fast rate on his second. Leaving the rat to conclude they wouldn't last much longer. If the reconnection between them didn't stabilise soon….all can be lost in the family. It was his job as a father to protect his loved ones. Inhaling deeply as he searched the inner minds he suddenly gasp at the sharp pain, his head pounding repeatedly as the dark emotions full of rage, sorrow and distress conflicted disturbing images like a flipbook. Splinter was startled out of the meditation by a bolt of lightning, illuminating the house with the booming thunder echoing with the ferocious rain clashing against the glass. The storm was here! Narrowing his eyes in the distance as he saw shadows moving, the rat was extremely grateful to have keen eyesight when they came into view. But why were Donatello and Michelangelo being carried? With fear and trepidation the father rushed towards the door as they immediately brushed passed him.

"What happened?" He exclaimed worriedly as Leonardo and Raphael gently settled their little brothers on the carpet beside the sofa. Klunk prior to sitting near April meowed jumping down skidding across the floor to her master. She tap her paws against his plastron, receiving no response she dabbed her nose across his face licking him. They viewed the little kitten circling around before curling her body next to his head. It was then Splinter noticed his eldest son expression was frighten "Sensei it...it's hard to explain but the shadows….April's grandmother, the story, it's – It's real! The figure of Death is real. We...we emm" The teen paused turning to Raphael for help who instead was stroking Mikey's head, his green orbs distant and unresponsive. "Raph?" He pleaded for assistance in explaining the bizarre and horrific ordeal. How could he tell his father that his baby was attacked and almost plunge to his death by creatures resembling well, _them?_ Leo was at a loss, both his youngest brothers were unconscious as was April and what commenced between them and the dark selves he was not entirely sure. But lastly _why_ did one of those things listen to Donnie and released Mikey? Of course nothing made sense at all. Fearless clutched his head the thoughts jumbling pressing against his skull, a headache emerging.

Receiving no answer from Raph he pressed on "We found him near a cliff, only he was being dragged away by...by us, well not us more like in the legend where they come to take someone away in a form they know, to _trick_ him. All this time we thought Mikey was scared of us but it was them. He...he was hanging halfway off Master Splinter. Mikey tried to escape but we couldn't help at all. Only Donnie was able to save him and then this bright light appeared and we saw them like this" As he spoke Splinter witness his second son and Casey place blankets on top to keep them warm. Picking the wave of emotional sprouting off his oldest child he felt him relax once he put his son in a one-arm hug.

"You did your best my sons and managed to return. While it's true this is a new territory for us there is always hope. For now all we can do is wait for them to wake" Leo sullenly agreed moving to sit next to his little brother whose hand touched his youngest bro with affection listening to the slow rise of his breathing. The rat took his seat beside Donnie caressing his olive green child. He was starting to feel physically and mentally tired in his 50 year old body. How much more suffering would torment his family? Will this ever end?  
His answer was no, while his purple genius- aside from being immobilise- display no other symptoms. His youngest however developed a fever and watch in despair as his blue and red boys eyed each other wondering how to reach out to their whimpering and groaning sibling. His pale face scrunching up in pain with the arms lying beside his sweaty head and the hands were clenching into a fist. It reminded Splinter of a new-born baby unable to communicate, to ask for aid.

The two bros became desperate as tears rolled down the spring green skin. They needed to act now and the leader had the solution. "Hold him Raph" He commanded quietly determined to finally show his red sensitive sibling that Mikey severely needs his comfort and presence. His body was shaking; the hard-core, bashful and occasionally cynical image was deflating. After sixteen days he was actually allowed to be near his baby brother to hold the turtle in his arms and he was hesitating. What if he was rejected? When Mikey founds out he was held by the sibling who rebuked his loveable personality, will he flinch and push him away? " _I don't see why he wouldn't; this catastrophe happening to my family is my fault. But still I….I miss him so much especially his voice."_

Sensing the dilemma and turmoil in his brother's expression, despite the difficult and heart-breaking scene of Raph trembling, the leader saw this as an opportunity to act like a big brother and push him to embracing his youngest. Squeezing his hand on Raph's shoulder, the family – minus Donnie and April- witness the teen picking up his frail brother cradling the body in his lap, a hand touching his pale head. He rocked his kid slowly as Mikey snivelled and begun shivering tilting his head to press into Raph's neck. Straightaway the feverish little turtle presented a calmer demeanour when his big brother shushed him gently kissing his forehead. He never woke and Raph sighed in relief fearing of being exposed.

For his oldest bro and father it was a beautiful site, the absence of Raphael had taken a toll on everyone especially when Leo began to enter back into the picture. However while both were unavailable it left their dad and purple sibling to be Mikey's full-time carer. Looking down at his second youngest guilt pleaded his insides. Donnie had always been a tranquil and composed turtle whose brilliant brain had been a great source of support and reassurance not only to his brothers but the conditions of their home. While his mentality was strong fearless detected a few years back how different Donatello was and realized he suffered from low self-esteem because he was considered the oddball in their male family. Although he also had the tendency to be just as stubborn as Raph, perhaps even more when it comes to discussing his feelings. Unfortunately this left Leo with a horrible clue that he couldn't recollect if he had actually spoken to Donnie since the very night the teen laid on the lab bed from a concussion.

Why hadn't he communicated with his little brother who had his own demons to confront? Without his big brothers Donnie had to hide away the trauma to supervise his breakable, wounded sibling. _"We left him alone without our help, to deal with his own emotions"_ Himself and Raph were able to express to each other and talk it out but their brother…he had no-one. "I am such a fool. I'm so sorry Donnie" he murmured clasping the olive hand squeezing it…which he felt back.

"Donny?" he said leaning forward eagerly, catching his father's attention seeing his third child's mixture red-brown orbs flutter open. His dozy vision cleared taking in his oldest brother and father. He seemed confused. " _What's going on? Did something happen to me, is that why they are staring?"_ The boy turned his head to the left discovering April in a semi-coma and Mikey clicking the memories like a switch. With the roaring thunder echoing outside the turtle recalled saving his brother from the malformed beasts and a flash of bright light soon after. "Mikey?" Taking in the small form of his orange turtle in the arms…of Raph? He blinked curious to how long he was motionless. Feeling the warmth upon his cheek he peered up at his father. "My son" he said softly, Donnie smiled but then winced trying to get into a sitting position. Splinter's hand upon his shell brought warmth and comfort to the purple son. He recognized the bruises, nothing major and no internal or broken bones but he would be inadequate for the remaining day until he healed. Splinter brow frowned in curiosity. He was relieve that his smart son had not sustained anything worse from this insidious force haunting them…but why? It had the chance to hurt and even kill him also, but it hadn't. A piece of the puzzle still seemed to be missing here.

He crawled over to Mikey who was rubbing his face in Raph's chest. "How did we get here - is Mikey alright? What about April?" He stated taking in his human friend/love listening to her muttering words to quiet to pronounce. Casey responded to the questions. "She hasn't woken up yet, but is constantly mumbling about her grandmother, the shadows appearing and for you three to protect Mikey. In fact that's all she kept saying for the last ten minutes before you guys returned". Despite his own minor abrasions Donnie quickly made his way toward her. Gently stroking away the sweat clinging to her hair, the image of the one he liked in this state was unbearable, because there was nothing he could do and for a genius that was a heart-wrenching conclusion. This had happened because she was trying to save Mikey. Smoothing her tiny hand into his Donnie made a promise. "I will get you better April, you have done so much for us, now let me…us return the favour. Don't worry whatever this is, I will not let it hurt either you or Mikey." The determination and vowed in his rascal speech stunned his family. But also reminded them that this is where Donnie's kindness came in and once he makes a promise there was no stopping him.

After releasing her hand the teen moved to stand opposite his brothers. If it wasn't for their situation, he would have found his two brothers adorable but he was grateful to see Raph coming back inside the family image. His muscle arms showed a protective embrace as their baby brother entwined his figure closer into his plastron, although Mikey was relaxed his fever was visible due to the sweat. It was then Donnie saw his red bandana brother reaching out to him.

"Hay bro how are you feeling?" Raph nervously touched his purple sibling's arm. Overall Donnie felt he was on overdrive, had it really been only sixteen days because he felt seriously overwhelmed and exhausted. But he was the medic and Mikey is their main priority, there wasn't time for him to think about his own needs. Donnie nodded replying he was fine, however if he kept his head up the turtle would have seen the sceptical stare Raph gave Leo. The leader agreed and made a plan to finally speak to his younger brother. The oldest bros observed the Brainiac cringing when heat radiated off Mikey's skin.

"When did his fever start?"

"Soon after we carried you both back to the house, just like April he suddenly became restless and won't wake up." Raph's anger was in control but it was starting to bubble up to the surface. Those freaks had tampered with his youngest bro and mostly likely their friend, and they had done it while wearing their faces. They were gunna pay! Donnie remained oblivious to Raph's fury concentrating on Mikey's stitches. They have broken and small blood spots are seeping out. He sighed wiping his tired eyes. "Mikey stitches are coming apart, I need to patch him up again otherwise an infection will set in" Leo grew concerned when Donnie yawned while Raph was too preoccupied over the fact Mikey's injuries had reopened and he hadn't even been aware of it!

 _"This is bad! Why didn't I see this before! No wonder Mikey is sick, he's got an infection!"_ Raph cursed ignoring the look from his father as Mikey started to cough. "Ok why don't you lay him down on my blanket so I can properly examine him" His big brother was reluctant to release Mikey but after placing him on the floor he began to whine. Mikey's face was screwed up, the eyes shut tightly as he moved his head to the right where Raph was sitting. The warmth had gone and he wanted it back. Subconsciously Mikey hover his arms above angling them to find his red-clad sibling. They all came to the conclusion that Mikey is indeed trapped and Raphael's presence is what their baby desperately required. They disheartening uncovered that Mikey has still not spoken a word, just moaning and groaning. If was like a lock had been placed upon the voice box.

Raph raised his hands and paused wondering the best solution in holding him either way he was crying and that wasn't an option. "Shh Mikey it gunna be ok, I'm here" Straightaway the turtle snuggled back into Raph's neck, hiccupping away his tears. Mikey's breathing was fast but steady. The legs spread out in front of him, with his arms secured in front of him. It didn't take long for their brother to fall asleep as Raph rocked him side to side, bouncing on one leg like he was holding a small child. Donnie smiled sadly at the scene. "I wanted you two back together but not like this" He got up stating he was going to get a wet cloth and his medical kit when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned to see Leo tilting his head with a perturb expression.

"Donnie why don't you get some more rest? We literally can't do anything until we know more about what is going on and when the storm vanishes" Said Leo eyeing the atrocious storm, which seemed to be getting stronger. He did find it strange that the lightning was not striking the trees although he truly was thankful as fires right now would be a calamity, but fearless had this anxious sensation in his stomach, something about the storm itself…was it a sign? Judging by his father's frown and eyes calculating the weather had might have had a similar thought, could it be connected somehow?

His genius brother struggled with his own emotions, his brain jamming multiple questions with little answers to explain the confrontation he had with his double. Why didn't they attack him and come to think of it how did he manage to land an attack when his bros couldn't? However what made Donnie most curious about was it smiled. And it wasn't even sinister, more like he passed some kind of test. What message is _it_ sending us? A headache was appearing he could feel it. _"Coffee is in order but first focus on Mikey"_ Moving his heavy legs across the tile flooring, his sleepy red pupils are adjusting as he reached the kitchen, with his leader following behind. The big brother instinct was strong and leaving his little brother to deal with another predicament set himself in motion, to care of his siblings to express the two weeks of burden.

The purple bro startled when Leo said his name. Puzzled on why his older blue brother was standing there until remembering that he never actually answered Leo's request. "Sorry Leo I've been…a little distracted but I'm fine". Leo rubbed his head; this wasn't going to be easy, everyone believed Raphael is the only person to bottle up his emotions, like a bunch of blocks stacking on top of one another before it tumbles down crash landing. His red-clad brother was already in such a fragile state that conversed with him brought a ten-tone weight off his little brother's heart, mind and soul. Now it was Donnie's precious moment for love and affection as Leo ambled forwards and openly wrapped his arms around his middle section. Donnie dropped the cloth which floated to the ground, he was…surprised because while Leo is an affectionate turtle he rather shows it through words. But it felt good as he closed his eyes leaning against his brother, the weight becoming uncomfortable and slightly intolerable. Not to mention he was thrown a few feet across the harsh earth when his wonderful clone decided to pounce him away by a white lighting crash.

Luckily the table was close so he could lean himself against it as Donnie's body gave away allowing himself to become jelly. Keeping a firm grip on his brother Leo saw the puffy eyes underneath the bandana and how his head shifted into his shoulder blade. After a few minutes Leo spoke. "You shouldn't be up Donnie. You're starting to drowse. Come back and sit with Raph and Mikey. We need to come up with a plan to beat these things off." The purple bro sighed clearing away the haziness his eyes suddenly developed. His physique demanded to him sleep but his mind always working like a clock overpowered him to try and move himself away from Leo, only the brother's arms stated otherwise. "Leo I am a little tired but it's not like _I'm important!_ Please just let me go so I can go upstairs and grabbed the equipment to repair and close Mikey's tare". His blue eyes widened, _not important?_ Where did he get that idea from? Grabbing Donnie's side he turned the teen around to face him.

"And what is that supposed to mean Donatello please clarify that for me?" he said regretting his choice of words when Donnie winced. "It's nothing Leo really, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" If only Donnie didn't dart his eyes everywhere but at Leo then he might have believed him.

"NO. Don't lie to me Donnie, talk to me!" A flick of anger captured the leader's attention when his younger brother frowned. At first his voice was quiet but loud enough to hear making Leo's heart crack. But the quiet didn't last long. He could almost see the words running across Donnie's forehead before he said them. This was a can of worms that most definitely needed emptying….and Leo had just prised off the lid as the resentment had begun to over flow in Donnie's eyes.

 _"I was all alone Leo!_ When Mikey was first hurt…..I was holding his life, his blood and _organs_ in my hands while you and Raph were off on some _'guilty but I was justified'_ tangent! How can I talk to you when you guys were never here?! I know Master Splinter sent you two away but I was all alone when Mikey had nightmares, when his bandages needed changing. I was terrified that bacteria would find away into his wound. To take him to the bathroom or constantly listen out for any sound, anything to remind me that my only baby brother was not completely lost. Listening to him cry and scream in his sleep. He sounded like he was _on fire_ Leo and there was nothing I could do. _NOTHING!_ Lots of times I searched for you guys. I needed you both to support me, but all these horrid thoughts kept corrupting my head! It just felt like – like you didn't care, and when you did care for Mikey, I was next in his place to be forgotten. Only time for one turtle at a time! Those creatures may have taken our image to manipulate Mikey, but it all stemmed from what you two had done!" The heart had shattered dropping inside the endless pit of blackness as Leo memories, which seems so very long ago played back like a recorder. The painful accusations as he chastise his orange brother, the grief-stricken tears as he fled to his room, ready to seal away his mouth behind a security system with heavy chains and left to wander into deep pool of Mikey's soul…and it had turned out Donnie hadn't been far behind.

As he continued speaking Leo discovered the allegations had taken another route. "I was angry and didn't want to forgive you guys so easily but then it became too much and the pressure I – what if – what if this thing takes April too? What if it is really DEATH? Not some mutant or alien but actually Death? We – we _can't_ fight that Leo." Donnie grimaced, swallowing his croaky throat hoping to chase away the water behind his orbs. A pair of invited arms and a few shushes brought Donnie over the edge spilling his tears over Leo's plastron. Just like Raph, Leo gently soothing his siblings, giving him the reassurance and consolation he missed. Clutching the back of his egghead Leo whispered to him I'm sorry repeatedly. No denying the truth it was their fault and Donnie had to pick up the smashed pieces. "I am so proud of you Donnie even without us Mikey was and still is in good hands, but you are right no more running it is time Raph and I accepted our responsibilities. You are not alone in this little brother so please let us help you, Master Splinter can care for Mikey and I don't want to order you but get some shut-eye ok?" Touching the red cheeks to stop Donnie from leaning forwards was sufficient to getting his brother to listen. Gripping his hand he lured the turtle to his other siblings to see Mikey's wound had been cleaned and redressed. Smiling with gratitude at their rat father he position Donnie so his head dug into Raph's shoulder with Mikey's feet on his own lap.

And by the look on the red turtle's face, Donnie suddenly realised that maybe he had been talking a bit _too_ loud just then and that these walls were a lot thinner than they appeared. Wiping away his tear-strain face, Don settled closer to his big brother who had returned the affection bumping his forehead. Leo settled down opposite his bros as Klunk dived in tucking her paws in, her green eyes viewing her owner. After what they had seen tonight and what April had said, the dark house around them suddenly seemed to have a thousand eyes. The clan automatically moved around there two injured parties as though to shield them from whatever was waiting in the dark…little did they know that it was closer than they thought.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here it is guys! Sorry this chapter was a struggle, especially when you talk about the unknown (limbo) and try to be creative as you can in a spooky way. It not exactly finished but since it is over 6,000 words we have decided to end it here and do another part two.**

 **I now have a part-time job as an bar associate but I will try my best to get the chapter out earlier.**

* * *

"How is he Donnie?" Said Leo as his genius brother gently rubbed the cold cloth over his baby brother's crimson face. Well this was déjà vu, going all the way back to _square one!_ The day Mikey had been attacked by the foot soldier that had led to a near-fatal death. Their baby was in a feverish state; his little body jerking as he harshly coughed, his breathing quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled trying to gather oxygen. The shakiness was evident underneath the double blankets securing his movements for protection. His feline kitten cried out whining powerless to shield her saviour from the torture, no matter how much licking and warmth she provided. Donnie scratched the little cat behind the ear affectionately. "You know in Egypt cats are believed to have the ability to go back and forth between the world of the living and the dead. Don't suppose you could go there and sniff out Mikey and April for us?" He half smiled sadly. The cat purred and rolled over. "Didn't think so." He sigh.

The dark circles were now showing behind the purple mask, the soreness from constant rubbing. Understandable as the medical turtle has spent the last forty-eight hours while unsuccessfully hiding the anxiety and frightening conclusion that his brother has taken a turn for the worse. No surprised his little brother had a very traumatic experience and the gruesome weather shattering down on the earth had only joined among the emotional rollercoaster ride threatening to exploit his sibling health.

"No change." he replied tiredly. The leader could see heavy toll evidential on his little brother's face, in fact on all of them. Although Master Splinter had cleaned and rewound the stitches, they first believe it to be an infection; however neither redness nor any white puss seeping out the cut made Donnie suggest it might be a cold or worse pneumonia. But what alarmed the middle brother was the fact that Mikey remained asleep. His light blue orbs firmly shut behind a delirious, incoherent sickly frame, leading Donnie's intellectual brain to conclude that his little brother was imprisoned somewhere unable to find a way out. Donnie just wanted to shake him. To cuddle him. To call into his ear, begging him to wake up! But he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Oh Mikey" he said sorrowfully wishing there was another way to end his suffering. The heart can only take so much and everyone was on the verge of collapsing, especially since the family refused to leave the room for some rest. Splinter sat down in a rocking chair which April had discovered in her attic giving it a new makeover and a present for her sensei. He rocked slowly back and forth on the right side of the bed next to Donatello who continued to or tried to comfort his youngest. Leonardo and Raphael sitting on the left were made of stone. His two eldest children hardly moved their muscles. They were almost like two guard dogs since their smallest brother suddenly developed this virus…or whatever this was. Their dull, monotonous eyes absorbing their baby bro current fragile state, both feeling helpless and unable to sooth him like a parent singing a lullaby to her child. Instead Raph would hush his brother by circling his finger on his stomach minding the stitches, although not having much affect it kept the heart sickened boy busy. Mikey used to love it when Raph did that as kids. A much simpler and happier time…before Raph adopted this "I hate the world" attitude.

Splinter was staring over at the second improvised made up bed which was occupied by April. While she displayed no symptoms the girl was stationary, the only sign the red-headed female was living was her breathing. By the slow but deep rise of the chest it would be made to believe she _was_ sleeping, but Splinter knew otherwise. April had been the only one who seemed to know what was going on. However the moment she had started to reveal it to them, this had happened. A little too much of a coincidence. He was only almost sure that their young human friend life was in no danger….he hoped. More like she was something this "presence" felt needed removing from the equation. Yes. The one thing the rat was certain of was that higher forces _were_ at work here and they were going to make sure nothing got in the way.

But whatever had transpired outside had affected his students with only Michelangelo delivering the full thrust of the incident. Another horrible cough echoed around the room, the whimpering started as he shook his spring head back and forth, the shoulders moving upwards in an attempt to release his arms. Raph and Leo took action after getting approval from Donnie. Fearless jumped over the bed to the right as they untangled Mikey and clutch his hands. Their little one cringing, tearful expression slowly unravelled as his fingers subconsciously tapped his brothers like he finally recognized he was safe. Mikey dipped his head deeper in the pillow, his fever calming down to a level where their baby brother could slumber.

They all sighed in relief watching the youngest as the two oldest settled down beside Mikey so it would be easy for the teen to keep himself attach to their hands. They smiled sadly as he brought the hands closer to his face. The red brother continued his previous role by wheeling the finger around his plastron.

"How much longer will this last?" murmured Raph dropping his head on the cosy warmth mattress. The pressure of a headache and reprimand into taking a nap to recover his energy was ringing in his eardrums and pushing on his brain. It seems he wasn't the only one. Casey had passed out two hours ago with his head bent downwards to lean on his chest while holding the pale hand of their unconscious friend. Leo's frame was slouched as he battled his mind along with a frequent headache, hoping to clear away the tension by placing the cloth on his forehead.

It was Donnie's timid voice who answered. "I-I don't know Raph, it _looks_ like a cold, but it obviously has something to do with those _demons_ we saw. It all just goes back to that poem April told us about." Logically speaking there was a time the scientist may have found such ideas hard to believe, but Donnie waved goodbye to logic a while ago. The frantic expression on his purple child caused Splinter to perk up at the question, his heart pounding as the clues unruffled bringing the pieces together and the frantic expression on the purple turtle confirm his suspicion. Although it was confirmed by the girl that Mikey was the victim she never actually told the full riddle establishing the reason why Mikey was connected. But now it all made sense. " _I'm beginning to feel like an old fool. It was all so clear and even more accurate not to notice….however I do believe that there is more than just the poem, after all this started soon after Mikey…lost his voice._ " Like a click of a switch or a light bulb above the head, the puzzle emerged to completion.

Leo saw his father swaying. Gently released his hold on Mikey to steady his sensei. His little brothers were alarmed as Splinter sat down holding his head. "Sensei are you alright?" His oldest son widened eyes and panic-stricken as he laid a hand on his shoulder smiling wary.

"Yes my son I am fine, it just I feel that there is more to this than just the poem. I believe this started right at the beginning when Michelangelo felt he had to cast away his personality." The three boys looked crestfallen and their eyes clouded as the dark memories filled their souls repeatedly reminding them of the fate they conflicted on their baby brother. It was only in hindsight now that they realised what a dark cloud had been growing over them.

Donnie suddenly clicked his fingers. "Of course why didn't I think of that? With some much on our plate we failed to realize the actual source!" They watch him pace up and down once again calculating, muttering under his breath. "It all makes sense, April saw shadows at the lair and when Master Splinter told us about his souls cracking, the darkness spreading and when watching that horror film Pinocchio? Did you see how he reacted? He just became so unresponsive, and…. he was looking at something on his hands -"

"No he was looking at the _Strings."_ The leader whispered more to himself. His brothers and father observe the teen picking up Mikey's hands, Raph frowned not understanding then was surprised by the hysterical expression, as Leo touched both wrist before letting go. _"Attached to the soul they pull the fine thread!"_ he mumbled.

Now the red turtle looked bewildered, but he was actually trying to cover up his fear. "What you talking about Leo?" The oldest hand slid down his face _"My dream! No not a dream…. its real and really happening. I should have said so sooner…Well now is a good time as any"_ The blue brother sat down gently touching his orange sibling's head. "I'm sorry guys for not saying this earlier but I didn't know how to tell you. You see I had…some kind of vision although to start with I couldn't see anything just a void of black. But I felt an urge to move forward like there was a reason for me to be there and I heard him, Mikey he-he was calling for me" Splinter and Donnie stared at each other in astonishment while Raph look startled remembering the dream of Mikey and the heart monitor the night of his surgery. _"Is it similar to mine? Did Mikey call out for me as well? Should I tell them my vision?"_ In despair Raph discovered that there were many things he didn't know. His willing absence had left him behind. He gritted his teeth ignoring his own pain as he listen to fearless.

"I tried to find him but I couldn't." His voice, he was so apprehensive at first and anxious. "So I began to run. I didn't what direction but then I saw a string. A long thin silver thread linking to both sides, there was this light inside and I pulled from the left to see…" His body started to shake exhaling a deep breath; his ocean blue eyes somewhere between remorseful and shame. "I saw Mikey's shadow and he was screaming horrendously, crying out for me to come and rescue him. He was in agony. But there was nothing I could do. The light took me away" He wiped away the wet stinging his pupils, the guilt-ridden striking his heart as his littlest brother wails for protection and safety. _"How many more times can I fail him?_

At first Raph reached out towards his older brother but stopped himself, seriously believing that his comfort would have no effect. After all he knew nothing of what had been going on. It was tragic what had transpired in less than twenty days. He honestly had believed that his hiding had been protecting his siblings… but wasn't he also keeping a secret? Splinter got up and walked towards his son. His comforting hand on his head while Donnie hugged him, reassuring that he was not to blame. But it got the genius's brain analysing the meaning behind it. "It sounds like you saw a gateway." He stated his eyes narrowing as the thoughts ran ideas on the possible meaning. _"Could it have been Mikey? Maybe his spirit, was it warning us of the dangers ahead?"_

His sensei pondered the suggestion, it did sound accurate and it seems to be connected to April's raven. The poem was a warning in its self. A shiver down the spine, the unease sensation of those beasts ready to take his son drew nearer. _"Longer we wait Michelangelo will be lost to us forever."_ Raph was surprised and puzzled not understanding how they could be connected. "What do you mean Donnie, a gateway to where, to Mikey?" The others came to the startling conclusion that Raphael had been confined from the situation for so long that he didn't even know about the current events.

"Raph how much do you actually know?" said Donnie who winced when his cheeks flustered shamefully staring down at his sleeping orange brother in regret and dejection. "I-I don't know much. I was too busy exploring the forest. Hiding away like a coward. I – I thought it was best for all of you, for Mikey." _"Why would anyone want a violent brute that is angry and callous? Mikey-no family will be just fine without me"_ Why it is so hard to tell someone you loved them? Why couldn't the tempered emotional turtle just say I love you? Instead he pushes them away, confronting them in a chastise manner when in fact…he knew he was the weakling. Truth was Raphael couldn't live without his siblings even if he said that he didn't need any help.

A squeeze on his shoulder brought the turtle to peer in the eldest and younger holding empathy and encouragement. "It's alright Raph, Leo doesn't know the whole scenario either. But he was there when April told us about the poem." He sigh. "We don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick." Donnie explained as much as he knew about April's grandmother and the poem she remembered about the ravens taking away the souls of the dying….so far it had all been eerily precise. "When the house's power cut out, something, I don't know exactly why but April went upstairs and we don't know what happened after that. I think she was working in psychic mode. Only the next we knew she was falling down the stairs and was hysterical, muttering ravens took Mikey-"

"You think something attacked her?" Leo inquired drawing up a little closer to her.

"I – I don't know. Maybe. I mean did she fall or was she pushed?" Donnie said trying to shift the small ginger cat off the bed but she seemed to be putting up a fight.

"So you are saying that those things we saw are ravens who are actually death planning to take Mikey's soul to heaven or the after-life or whatever? Bloody hell! This could only happen to us couldn't it!?" The petrified green eyes along with a hammering heart as the teen moved his body closer to Mikey. Death or not, No way were they…..them or _it_ was taking _his_ little brother! It wasn't his time. Not now. None of his brothers were dying before him! He would never be without them. "But why Mikey? Is it because of what I have done making him lose his-" He stopped unable to announce the word that he wrongly took away from him. He shook his head and turned towards his purple brother with a harden expression. "Tell me the poem Don!"

Good thing Donnie had a splendid memory. After he riddle the words to Raph. The widened shock orbs held a variety of emotions that left Splinter incompetent as a father for not protecting his family. His red boy shook his head repeatedly shouting no as he gently seized his baby brother in his arms. "Oh god I did this, I never would have - Oh Mikey please forgive me" A shimmer of tears gliding down his cheeks tightly holding him. Leo and Donnie rushed forward wrapping their long limbs in security and solid form around their delicate, breakable siblings with their father right by their side bringing succour and solace to his kids. Despair, desperation and low-spirited, extremely tired emotionally and physically it was too much for all of them, but they couldn't lose faith, not when they could feel the danger drawing near.

"My sons recall what I have told you before, there is always hope. We can win our Michelangelo back." He knew this should have been dealt with ages ago but there was still time. Splinter had already pushed his mind ahead, deep into the spirit world to check that the road through was clear for his sons.

Wiping away the sorrow, determination and fired up to gain access into the void pitch-black world seeking to destroy the last glow of orange light. They had to be ready. When suddenly Splinter gasped grabbing his furry head as a stabbing pain burned his skull. _"What is this?"_ The muffled sounds of his sons calling his name as the rat senses sailed through the vortex to the endless black. Where was it taking him? This isn't the soul room? Then he saw it. _Strings,_ two of them on either side stretching so far through the darkness, a silhouette of someone clearer through the blackness _"Michelangelo!"_ his child asleep-no unconscious, he wasn't moving at all! Was he…no he couldn't be dead! The rat wanted to sprint to reach his baby, but what was stopping him. The laughter from all corners sadistic and loathsome filled the place with cruelty and a high level of coldness seeping the place like a cloak. Splinter was so grateful that he knew how to block memories for the creatures that appeared through what he thought was a wall implanted forever in his head. Those colours pupils red, blue and green were made of ice, the last part he saw before being dragged away was the sinister grins spreading widely across their faces. Mikey may not be lost just yet but as far as those creatures of darkness were concerned, he was claimed.

The rat was panting as his children shouted his name, his body's circulation returning the blood as he stood up with the assistance from Leonardo and Donatello. He raised his hand to silent their worried questions. "My sons time is drawing to a close, we must act now. They have arrived and Michelangelo is…very weak, they are draining his spirit -"

Splinter started but was suddenly interrupted by the loud noises. The family looked about them. The dark room wasn't revealing much as shadows were not visible in the dark. But that didn't mean nothing was there. Loud creaking upon the staircase and the upper floor suggested that _several_ people were here. The turtles automatically huddled protectively around the two defenceless figures.

"They are here…." Leo muttered.

"I think here is a relative term." Donnie replied. He was unable to keep the fear from his voice this time. "They are here but not on this plain."

"Thanks for clarifying that Brainiac. So how do we stop them if there not even on this 'plain?' Raph muttered. His eyes not leaving the landing. They could feel the presences closing in around them. The temperature suddenly dropping.

"You take the fight to _them._ I can open the door for you." The now angry Master instructed. Both Michelangelo and April were counting on them and he would be dammed if he lost any more. No one could beat Death, not in the end, but not today. Death would not win today he vowed! "They are holding your brother and most likely April in limbo. You can't let your brother be taken beyond that point or there will be know coming back! _Don't_ trust anything you see." He warned them.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get our brother and friend back!" demanded Raph lowering Mikey kissing his forehead, whispering promises that he will be saved. His brothers also stated their praises; nothing will stop them in recusing the youngest member of their family. As the three circled a triangle their hands grabbing hold of each other, a voice from a drowsy Casey Jones wishing them good luck gave them a boost. It was too late for the candles as the three brothers needed the concentration to direct them to the world between the living and dead.

Splinter gazed at his children closing their eyes as the coloured of their soul orbs glowed around their bodies, the brightness getting stronger illuminating the room with a vibrant gleam. _"I believe in you my sons, bring our child home"_. Their spirits vanished leaving their father with empty shells.

* * *

It was disorientating. Like falling down a hole. They yelled as they landed harshly on the ground…or what appeared to be ground of some kind, since there was literally zilch around them. "What the shell is this place? I can't see anything!" Raph snapped while moving his hands blindly trying to find his way. "Where the heck are they? I'll show these tweedy birds who their dealing with!"

"Calm down Raph. Let's find them first…." Leo trying to find any point they could call a _start!_ "This is just like my vision, totally dark. No up or down, left or right nothing!"

"So what do we do?"

"Just count on all your other senses. We are extremely vulnerable here. Be ready for anything and look out for everything. Mikey and April are first priority."

They agreed. "Why does it feel like they are testing us? This is a major disadvantage. They can probably see every move we make."

Raph crossed his arms in annoyance. "Way to make us feel better Brainiac." The teen soften when his little brother flinch before covering with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

His reply was a light slap on the back of his head.

"Forget it Genius." He smiled before looking at his older brother. "So where should we go Fearless?"

Leo scanned the nugatory location. It was small but there was something urging him to go north. Where ever North was? If Mikey had finally been pulled away up the tunnel into the darkness, it was time to find out what was pulling on the other end of the strings.

 _"This could be a trap. But what choice did they have? They would face every danger to bring their family back together."_

"This way!" He shouted as he rushed onwards, the red and purple turtle not far behind. Leo could only pray that there wasn't anything floating in the endless blackness in front of them. Were they even moving? The trio could be running in a spot or around a circle. How would they know? But something told Leo that the presence was stronger this way, forcing him to pick up speed. _"We are almost there Mikey just hang on."_

At that shadows in front began to dissolve like an illusion as solid shapes formed around them. It seemed they had entered a new part of the tunnel. Donnie was the first to stop and check out their new surroundings with a confused look on his face. "Whoa. _This_ is limbo?"

High narrow wooden walls began to grow, reaching high above them. The walls then became shelves….every shelf packed to the brim with books! Books upon books upon books of all shapes and sizes and colours, neatly filed along each other, but not at all in alphabet order….? They were in date order, by the year….? The turtles now found themselves standing in one very long and high passage, but the structure wasn't symmetrical. In fact everything was distorted. Looking around for too long would make any one feel dizzy… Beneath them looked like a marble black floor.

"Did we just take a wrong turn and end up in the world's most disorganized library ever?" Raph scoffed with a great deal of irritation. This was not what he had been expecting.

Matching his confusion both Leo and Donnie looked around even more unnerved.

It was for lack of a better word, eerie. "Sensei said don't trust anything you see." Leo trying to keep his wits about him, when hearing a sudden gasp, the brothers whipped around to see Donnie taking a random book off the shelf! He gasped as though the red book had just burned him. "That's cold" He muttered surprised.

"Er, hey there Brainiac! Hardly the best time or place to stop and take a gander!" Raph snapped at him….but, Donnie didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy checking out the title.

"Donnie!" both Leo and Raph looked at their brother, a cross between irritated and stunned. They had to get out of here. They had to find Mikey and April – but the sudden change on the purple's face stopped them.

"Donnie are you ok?"

The brother looked up at them suddenly looking very pale. His eyes just white.

"There all here." was all he said. His voice was different, floating even, like he was in a dream state.

"Who's here Don?" Leo asked slowly. The new edge in his brother's voice made him very nervous. Donnie held up the book cover, but at no point did he open it.

 _THE LIFE AND SOUL OF JEFFERY DAVIES 1928 – 1949_

 _"Everyone_ …..." He said simply. "They keep each spirit in their own life story! _Everybody_ who has passed away is here before they go…..on…somewhere…else….Everybody in line… _trapped_ and waiting for there…turn to leave…limbo" The smart turtle suddenly didn't look very well. He started to sway. Leo edged forward carefully. "How do you know that?" the brother's looked at him in a lets be calm voice.

"Because Jeffery just told me. I can hear him… _in_ the book…His entire life…from birth to death…every thought every secret….oh that poor boy….Oh my god, they murdered him!" He started to shake.

"Donnie?"

"But he was innocent! He didn't -!" He shouted in despair. His breathing became heavy as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Donnie put the book down _now!"_ Both Raph and Leo yelled. There was an order the big brothers were quite use to saying to this particular brother, only this time he needed telling twice. Leo quickly yanked the pages from his fingers and tossed it back as though it had just bitten him. Donnie gasped suddenly stumbling forward, his big brothers catching him before he hit the floor. He was disorientated and weak.

"Whoa there D. What was that?" Raph quickly checking over his eyes.

"I – I just, this man …it was like he just went through me…His entire life…I saw it! He's pain in my head…and in my heart." The two older brothers looked at one another. "He's just been here waiting in a line to go to heaven. But he still has another century to wait." Donnie covering his chest as though he couldn't breathe. "This is where we all end up before going on….it's _awful."_

"Ok. NO ONE _touches_ the books. Noted." Leo added quite firmly. He didn't want to think about this revelation of the afterlife right now. An entire life time cut and shaped, printed onto a page and left to gather dust…? Well it stood to reason. At the end of the day it didn't matter who you were. Death treated everyone the same in the end. But Raph shook his head in defiance. No. His little brother wasn't going to end up lost and alone on a shelf here.

"Leo the books are whispering…." Raph looking about them more unnerved than before. "We should go, like now!" They all nodded and quickly made their way down deeper into the dark tunnel.

Soon they saw a light up a head. _"A light at the end of a tunnel?_ I don't have a good feeling about this bro's?" Raph said but they didn't hesitate making their way towards it. They didn't want to stay here in the very cold passage. The deeper down the tunnel they got, the louder the non-coherent _whispering_ from the book shelves they could hear…. _They_ were alive. They weren't supposed to be here. Some of the books were even growling at them.

But as they darted forward to reach the end, suddenly stopped in surprise.

"April?" They said in shock!

The red head had her back to them, sitting in an open space on the floor under a single light hanging above her head. Strange, the bulb didn't seem to have an attachment above it? It was just floating there. Tucking her body as tightly as she could to fit within the small circle space of light above her. Her knees tight to her chest and looking ahead further up the dark space just inches from her as though afraid of it. Her face white and petrified even as she looked beyond into the darkness of the long tunnel. She was muttering. "April!" relieved Don almost ran to her but Leo stopped him.

"It could be a trap Don. Nice and slowly." They were already pretty close but she hadn't noticed them yet. Slowly the turtles made their way over, been careful to watch their backs.

"April we're here. Can you hear me?" Donnie walked around to face her, but she still wouldn't look at them. She was still muttering to herself. No not muttering, singing….while rocking slightly back and forth. Like Donnie her face completely blank. The brothers made their way a bit closer to try and hear what she was saying….

 _"Can't ever shout._

 _Can't ever cry._

 _The big black birds are coming by._

 _Tapping on the windows,_

 _Knocking on the doors._

 _We take souls away and we might take yours._

 _Can't call for help. Can't say a word._

 _The turtle is going to die but he won't be heard!"_

The creepy nursery rhyme suddenly sending a chill down each of the turtle spines, even under there shell they felt their hearts stopped pumping and their veins filled with ice.

Donnie quickly reached forward into the lit up space grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her. _"April wake up!"_ He yelled. But as he felt the light from the bulb hit his skin, he flinched back. It burned him.

"Ouch!" the turtle patting his arms as smoke suddenly raised from his skin. The girl seemed to be completely unaware of everything around her.

 _"Can't call for help, can't say a word…. You're going to die screaming, then leave with the birds."_

"We have to get her out of there." Leo edged forward been careful not to step into the small space. Raph pushed Donnie a side coming to look at her blank face.

 _"Confess to the Ravens, here are the laws, we take the souls and we might take yours -"_

"Ok that's it. Time to re-join the land of the living." Raph growled kneeling forward into the light circle. He hissed in pain as the burning sensation stung his skin, but he didn't retreat. Instead he firmly yanked on the girl's arm hoisting her up over his shell, effectively dragging her out of the space. Red burns started to appear on his green skin. There was a deafening scream as the red head was taken from her prison of safety and the light went out!

"Raph!" Leo and Donnie caught them both.

Before she knew it April found herself been shaken awake by her green friends.

"Oh hi Donnie. What time is it? I just had the most horrid nightmare…..Oh." She trailed off as the look of fear returned to her face. She remembered where she was.

"April are you ok?" The purple turtle examining her.

"You gave us a scare there April." Leo was at her other side trying to comfort her but she brushed him off.

"Mikey! I was chasing after Mikey….." Raph and the others stopped to look at her. The red turtle was alright beside a few burn marks.

"Where is he?" They asked urgently. April looked down the tunnel to where none of them had ventured yet.

"I was chasing him through the Library. They were pulling him away…he was on strings…. that's where they take them first….I could hear him screaming!" A tear ran down her cheek. "There were three of them….but there was another! A forth one that stopped me from chasing him." Her face went even whiter as she remembered the large shadow creature looming over her. "It knew me. It knew about all of us! I think it was the same one I saw back at the house at the top of the stairs…..Gran. It wasn't gran….But it knew everything that happen to Mikey."

"A forth? We saw only three?" Donnie and Leo exchanged a look.

"It wouldn't let me go any further…the…the living can't go any further. It's the law. I tried to but don't remember much after that…Just a light….But Mikey's down there." She pointed a head of her. The brothers followed her gaze down the endless passage. They couldn't see an end to it…it just seemed to go on. Raph got to his feet.

"Well _we_ are going down there. Screw there stupid laws." He snapped.

"April you have to go back. Sensei is holding the door open…so to speak. Go back through the library and wake up. Tell Sensei everything, we're going on a head. We have to find Mikey." Leo instructed her. April looked back towards the tunnel made of books…it was a mind field in there. She was scared, but she knew she didn't have a choice. "Be careful." She squeezed Donnie's arm. "He's running out of time." She warned them. "Hurry or he's going to end up on the shelves with the rest of them in the library." None of them could repress a shiver at that thought.

The turtles watched over there friend as she made her way back to safety. Hopeful she would make it back alright the turtles turned around facing the oncoming darkness. Without delay the three brothers walked into the tunnel and disappeared from site.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey people thank you for waiting, this chapter was not a struggle more like fitting in all the characters and displaying the emotions. Also I done a bit of free writing on this so hopefully it not dragged out and is slightly longer than usual but I couldn't spilt this one.**

 **And to avoid confusion when reading this chapter their full names are being refurred to the dark turtle, for example darkLeonardo or darkraphael etc...or it will simply be Leonardo or Raphael, just remember to read this so it makes sense.**

 **And the guest comment with many pleases! Yes it has finally arrived haha!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty that consumes every living thing until they are just sitting alone in the dark, on a book shelf, forgotten? How do these shadows find us? The only choice given is that you can either walk willingly or be dragged down that last tunnel, only to find out that it isn't the end and the peace we all hope it will be, but is in fact just more waiting… If you had the chance, would you run back where you came from, or would you continue to wait and hope that one day you'll reach the end of the tunnel and come out the other side somewhere better?_

At this particular moment in time April O Neil was running as fast as she could back to where she had come from. After the turtles had broken her free, they went on ahead to search for their youngest brother, leaving her to run back through the distorted library alone. The fear and exhaustion squeezing her lungs as she raced through the ominous space of an endless limbo. She was neither dead nor dying, she wasn't supposed to be here at all and the Life Stories lingering around seemed to be picking up on that too… She didn't need to touch them. She could feel them. The pressure was almost crushing her skull.

The whispering she heard, she was sure that the books were talking to one another, about her and her living breathing friends that had passed through this way.

Suddenly April felt like a rabbit being chased by a wolf. Was something following her? Was it a Raven again? No. They were too busy with the turtles and this felt different… she had to get out of here and back to the land of the living. The library was gone, now she was running through the one way tunnel that seemed to stretch. There just ahead, if she wasn't seeing things, she was sure there was something that looked like a large black door. Her limbs spreading widely, each step ferociously slamming against the void as she sprinted to escape towards the finished line…but… were her steps echoing, or was there something running behind her? She didn't dare stop to look. Her breathing was parch, her mouth rapidly releasing groans when she finally gasp in relief as she pushed and a crack of a light appeared. Almost there, another push and then jump! The girl's ninja skills took control as she leapt forward, expanding her hand to touch the white, bright warmth bringing her back to the present day, not daring to look back.

Casey Jones was just dozing off next to April's bed side when suddenly he felt her body give a jump. The teen shrieked, but Master Splinter remained from looking startled although his eyes gave away the impression when the young girl opened her eyes. Casey put a hand over his heart to check that it was still beating.

"Red!" He smiled in relief. "Seriously you scared the heck out of me!" but April just continued to blink registering the fact she had made it back. Quickly sitting up and pushing off the blue quilt to one side as she sat up. "Whoa there red. Take it easy. You had a fall." The girl gave a moan as her head started throbbing. She was sure she was going to vomit. Turning and placing her feet onto the floor but a furry palm stopped her.

"April are you alright?" Splinter not failing to notice the wave of apprehension poorly masking her draining skin. As the red head started calming down her own trauma, the frightening gaze left the father figure shouldering a trepidation and cold feeling inside his own soul. What news did April have on his boys? April looked over the rats shoulder to see Mikey on the next bed, not moving but still breathing. She could see the strings so clearly on him now that she wondered how she could have missed them before. Deep in meditation, his three brothers seated on the floor crossed legged surrounding them. They too were frozen in time.

"I-I been better sensei. That place... oh god it was horrible" She muttered in a shaky voice. Casey sat down on the bed putting an arm around her sympathetically as the moist tears filled her eyes, the dark images replaying in her head. The whispering of all the waiting trapped souls, growling and crying out for a life that had long since finished or been taken. But mostly what made her tears fall was the horrific noise of Michelangelo being dragged away by the strings from beyond. Pulling him faster as his nails scraped across the ground. The shadows hovering just ahead, pulling him further into the darkness. At first she seemed afraid to speak about it, looking around her as though the Raven was about to jump out again. But Splinter reached out, his own features showing signs of incompetent wishing he could aid his boys, only the red-head had the sources to explain where they were. "April no harm will come to you anymore, you are safe. Take your time and tell us what you have endured?"

The girl wrapped her arms repressing a shiver before she started relaying the heart breaking scenes of his son's terror. The large Raven figure swarming around her preventing her from travelling further. She remembered it having GREEN eyes at first as it looked down upon her. It was a strange feeling but the fourth Shadow seemed to know her. Just the eyes alone indicated that it was the same phantom that had taken her grandmothers form. It was more gentle with her than the other three handling Mikey. Frantically she tried to explain that everything just seemed to phase out and the next thing she knew, the brothers were shaking her awake.

Coldness splashed at the bottom of Splinter's soul, his child was in danger, the poem revealing it potential to take people away. Never before had the father felt so ineffective, his powers of the mind were not emotional strong enough to enter the vortex to aid his children. But he knew that his other sons would not rest until their little brother was saved. Patience did always have a severe side effect when it came to family. He return to the present as April finished up. As the red head told her story the hockey player turned towards the dark brown eyes widening not knowing what to do or understanding how deeply affected the girl was. However something else seemed to have caught Splinters attention.

For a moment he seemed to become distracted, looking back at his son on the bed then at his three sons on the floor as though to make sure that they were all still there. He then seemed to become frozen to the spot looking at the two teens. But his expression remained calm. "What about the environment you were in? What is known as limbo, what was it like? Were other souls there?" At first the girl seemed confused by the question. Surely his sons on coming battle to save one of their own were a more pressing matter?

She explained about the dysfunctional library. It only seemed to be organized by how old they were. Some were very old and tattered where as others were more like brand new. "T-they kept the souls in there. The books, they were speaking, actually talking." Casey raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Talking books? April I think you might have bonked your head in that crazy psycho world too."

"I'm not crazy Casey! This is what happens when you die. The spirit is written into their personal story. Everything you have ever done, or felt, or even thought you were going to do… it's like the Ravens…Death writes a truthful but detail description of who you are then decide where you deserve to end up…. there was some really bad stories there…" She shuddered. Bad people… The soul is still alive, continuing to think and feel. There were so many. I couldn't comprehend anything when they called out to me." She tightened her hold, her body shuddering. Even what little colour Casey had left in his cheeks seemed to vanish as the hairs on the back of their necks suddenly standing on end. "Why is it so cold in here?" April moaned miserably.

Waiting for April to finished, Master Splinter had remained very quiet, but now he slowly took the girls hand, whispering as though he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Not many can say they have visited purgatory and returned to tell the tale. There is no one living who can understand what exactly life after death is? However what I can explain first my child is that nothing in that whelm can be comprehended because nothing there has a true form. It was all just energy. These shadow creatures can manipulate these energies, draw upon memories of objects and structures that would be recognised, such as tunnels, or books…or doors to create there prison.…. April you said you thought something was chasing you on the way out?" The rat paused for a moment. The air in the room seemed to have become very tense as the two teen noticed that the rat was actually looking passed them both over their shoulders. "When you escaped, do you remember closing the image of the door behind you?"

April blinked. "Errr no. No I didn't." April said slowly feeling a presser just behind her as the bed her and Casey sat on suddenly creaked by its self. April froze. An unpleasant chill filled the room as a presence caused all there heart to thump loudly. She remembered running through the door, pushing it open…and leaving it open. Splinter nodded understandingly. "Some of those souls have been there a long time, waiting…desperately to move on... Obviously when a bright light of life such as yourself just goes running passed them in the dark one day, they're going to follow it."

"Emm. Splinter, who is sitting behind us?" Casey a moment ago just glanced around briefly, to his horror, someone was sitting up on April's bed just behind them. At first he thought one of the turtles with their ninja skills had sneaked up behind them, but like Splinter had checked a moment ago, they were all still sat on the floor deep in meditation. The figure behind them was completely covered by the blue quilt April had been wrapped up in. All the air instantly seemed to leave the room. Splinter nodded with a 'let's just stay calm' expression.

"DON'T turn around." He ordered firmly. "Don't be afraid. Just stay looking straight ahead." Splinter got up and sat on the bed in between the two teens, turning his back on whoever was sat behind them. Casey and Aprils breathing seemed to become very fast but the rat kept a hand on both of their shoulders preventing them from turning around or leaving.

"I am talking to you on the bed now." His voice a bit louder but controlled. "I am sorry we disturbed you. But you are not supposed to be here. Go back to the library. Go in peace. We will not look." The bed creaked again. April and Casey felt themselves begin to shake.

"I-is it g-gone?" The boy muttered to terrify to even move. The room was so cold, even their breath was visible!

Splinter shook his head and protectively tightened his grip on the two children his ears twitching. They could hear it breathing! "We cannot help you. I am sorry but we cannot give you back anything you have lost. There is nothing for you here. I demand you leave." April's eyes widen a little as she felt movement on the bed. It was pulling the blanket off. The need to look round was just too tempting and yet to terrifying. "Imagine seeing something that is never supposed to be seen, what would it do if you saw it?" Splinter whispered the cold pressure increasing.

"I don't know." The teens replied "Neither do I, so just don't look."

April could feel ice fingers ghosting around her shoulder as it reached out to touch her, inches away…. The hideous image of her grandmother's face with the black eyes flashed up in her mind…. She wanted to run when –

A nasty hissing sound and a thud made them all jump. Casey yelled, rolling off the bed, unable to take anymore, curled himself up into a ball, covering his face to stop himself from screaming. April never let go of Splinter's hand as he suddenly jumped up, pushing her behind his back protectively, but there was no one there….. The blue quilt was screwed up on the floor, no one sat on the bed accept…. Mikey's small ginger cat. Splinters eyes suddenly narrowed at the little kitten. Its fur was on end. Its _green_ eyes blazing…how had this little cat just chased something demonic away? The cat hissed again before jumping down off of the bed, making its way outside.

April was panting like her heart was about to explode. "Splinter I am sorry, so sorry. I just ran. I didn't know, I didn't think." "Calm yourself April. It is alright." He said helping Casey up from the floor. He seemed quite rigid. "W-where did it g-go?"

"I am unsure. I shall meditate, so at least I can prevent anything else from coming in this direction." He sigh as the realisation hit him. "Sending my son's living souls through has left the prison open on this side. We are upsetting the balance." He said turning away from the shaky sensation that they had just had another close call. The rat was sure that they were still missing something? Something else that was staring them right in the face…He just couldn't place it. "If the door is left open, anything can come out. I shall close it and stand guard." The rat encouraged the shaky red head to sit down back on the bed.

"But Sensei, if you close the "door" how will the guy's spirits come back through?" April protested.

"I shall stand guard, upon all my son's return, I will be ready. But we can't let any more souls wonder out. They become what you would refer to as ghosts. It would be even more cruel for them to be wondering around aimlessly lost in this world than that one." It was disheartening to know he couldn't do anything else aside from waiting; however, he had faith that his sons would surpass and defeat the demon doppelgangers until Michelangelo was safe. "April why don't you rest for a while, you have had a difficult experience."

The girl hesitated gripping the quilt. It was ice cold. The teen wasn't sure she could sleep after that ordeal, but if Splinter said that he could watch over them all, she trusted him to do so. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep away this nightmare. Lying down on the soft bed as her sensei gently caressed her hair. She closed her eyes sensing his security and protection. Casey shuffled slightly getting comfy leaning against the head board. He crossed his arms glaring at the floor. "I hate waiting" he said quietly. Splinter didn't answer knowing it was the same.

Unbeknown to the wise rat and the two teens, when the orange little cat known as Klunk had made its way outside, its large green eyes began to glow and its tatty ginger fur turned black. Black feathers sprouted as the fur burned away like dry sand. A sharp black beak grew from its mouth to a point. Its job here with the red head girl was done. Now it was time to return to its original target. The Raven blinked before taking off into the night sky before disappearing into the air as a black mist….

* * *

It was a good thing their father forced them to take many lessons into conversing their energy on certain parts of their bodies. In this case the vitality embedded inside the legs was efficient and effective to the point the brothers could run for miles without a break. Unfortunately the thrill of sprinting across the narrow pathway of the library, which seemed to prolong their attempt to save Mikey, was beginning to frustrate the turtles.

"How long does this go on for!" shouted Raph his feet literally stomping causing a small echo to bounce.

"It's like we are not even moving." Donnie was keeping a wary eye on the volume of books. This experience would definitely affect him when he got home. His room surrounded with different types of them. He would never be able to look at one the same way again. A part of him wondered if they would spring to life as well. The leader peered left to right searching for signs or other notifications, but it all seemed identical. It reminded Leo of an extremely long corridor with walls on each side. No departure but only forwards or backwards. Accept…. this was filled with millions upon millions of papers with people trapped between the two worlds of life and death. The siblings could hear the pain and sorrow swirling the air in suffocation as the trio rushed through the black void. People asking no-begging to be free, tired emotionally and mentally from the decades of lingering in the darkness.

 _"Let me go, I want to move on"_

 _"Why am I still here? It's been so long?"_

 _"One-hundred years I have been stuck here! I-I have enough! Release me now!"_

 _"I want my mummy! I wanna go to heaven to see her!"_

More and more voices full of heartaches and despair swarm to the three like flies. Not able to bear it, Donnie just wanted to cover his ears. Was this place truly the existence between breathing and dying? Why was it so painful? People – even children were stuck- left to suffer in such anguish? It couldn't be the right place surely. Death was supposed to be peaceful. It was becoming too much for the brothers, ignoring their agonizing calls was overpowering and unendurable.

Raph growled his face turning as crimson red as his bandana. "Ok that's it! Hey you cowards, show yourself. What the matter too afraid knowing we are gunna kick your asses!" The rage ringing across the blackness until it stopped. No sounds from their opponents only silence minus the several citizens still repeating their pledges for freedom. However as they pursued, Donnie's brown eyes widened upon a discovery. _"Wait a minute?"_ He thought as he came across a section to discover an _orange_ book, wait? Hadn't he seen that before?

The purple turtle skidded to stop, Raph almost bumping into him. "Don! Why the shell did you stop?" Leo paused as well curious on what Donnie had encountered, hopefulness reached his blue eyes…. maybe his genius brother had figured a way to find Mikey!

"What is it Donnie" he questioned as the Brainiac placed a finger on his chin, showing that he was only concentrating. The blue and red siblings reacted as the purple bro grabbed hold of the real-life story, but relieved as they realize that it hadn't affected him like before. Donnie sighed sadly tapping the side of his head in annoyance. "Guys I have a hunch that we _have_ in fact been going around in circles"

 _"What!_ Are you serious?!" Bellowed his violent red-clad brother. Leo stared at him stunned and a little ashamed that he had not noticed this sooner. "How do you know that?" At first there was only confusion, but then their eyes showed horror when Don pull the book upwards for them to see. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a small possibly two-hundred page book, but it was orange, Michelangelo's favourite colour... and the pages were still blank.

The genius glanced sideways at the so-called ground "I-I have seen this before. I wasn't sure if it meant anything but when it becomes the brightest out the others and the fact it the same one each time we run past, I'm afraid I was correct. We have been literally lured around like a lab rat in a maze, meeting the same destinations over and over again… which could mean we are either trapped, or already in the right place.

Raphael grabbed his head cursing, the urge to pummel his fists in whatever he could find, however he took a large breath saving his fury for his counterpart. Fearless stepped forward watching his little brother print his large green fingers on the book. It was obvious what that was meant to be for. A hand firmly pressed his thinner brother's shoulder.

"Good work Donnie, don't worry our youngest bro will never enter this no matter what. We will win! We have too." The leader was adamant sending a spark of resolute inside Donne that he nodded. They wouldn't allow another option. Michelangelo was going home with them and them only!

 **"Aww isn't that sweet?"**

The turtle went frigid, as the chilling hostile sound filled the space. The brothers then released their weapons standing in a triangle looking for the insidious demons, when the area started to swirl, as the library began to vanish like it was just an illusion. Who knows, maybe it _was_ an illusion to fool the turtles, but either way they were ready.

Raphael snarled twisting his Sais as he stared upwards at the black cloaked dimension. His green eyes narrowing as he shouted. "I swear if you don't come out right now I'm gunna stick my Sai so far-"

"Raph! You are not helping! "Rebuked Leo his Katanas flashed out in front of him. Where are they? What game are they playing? The leader gripped his swords searching the void of his enemies. "Show yourself and release our brother now!"

 **"And what if we refuse?"**

Leo raised his sword like a knight preparing for war. "Then we shall fight!" His little brothers followed his example pointing at the invisible specks above them, hiding away their dark selves.

 **"What do you say brothers, should we expose ourselves?"**

 **"Might as well have our fun, but first let's show our prize possession"**

Donnie gasped, Leo froze and Raph screamed as the two black-red eyed ravens step out from the invisible barrier along with the third flapping his wings sending a gust of wind in Mikey's direction, his immobile frame revealing the two tied strings attached to each arm. It was the only things –from what the siblings could see- that held him up.

 _"Mikey!"_ the genius screeched to his comatose brother.

"What have you done to him!?" Raph exploded his legs moving into ninja position. Fearless remained silent, his cold, livid pupils displayed it all.

The raven opposite Raphael tilted his head and smirked. **"Nothing, for we are not the reason he is here to begin with."**

The middle bird nodded. **"That is correct. We have not done anything…well accept maybe knock him unconscious but-"**

"You what! Ok that's it bird-brain! Stop being such a weakling and challenge me!" The second oldest burst out in rage, his temper limited wanting to charge forwards to hack the head off his doppelganger.

This only riled the ravens to grin mercilessly.

 **"Such anger from such a small thing…This is going to bring such entertainment!"** The three brother's shells quavered slightly at the menacing laughter. They were enjoying this! The ninja turtles stood their ground, focus and senses sharp as the ravens swirled round the blackness transforming into their final stages. The insidious void of empty eyes gazed down at the trio who were eager to wipe away the sinister smiles. Dark Leonardo peered at Mikey before leering down at his brothers. **"Let the battle begin"**

They charged like cage animals in a ring, Raph bounced towards the top–slightly praying there was no ceiling- kicking his leg out in front to swing at his red parallel twin. Fearless sprinted across the floor tapping his feet fiercely; his swords planted each side to attack his double. When it came to battling Donnie was pretty vocal as he twirled his bo staff around aiming for the dark purple's head. The two oldest reached startling results when they plunge through their counterparts, a similar trait that happened on the cliff. It was like the three were transparent leaving them vulnerable. Donnie however missed landing back on his feet.

"What again? Why can't we hit them?" Exclaimed the hot-head grasping his Sais making his green skin turn white. _"How can we beat them if our weapons are useless?"_ However one look at his baby brother's stationary frail frame brought positive energy and resolute, these freaks were not taking his orange sibling to be discarded as one of those poor souls on the bookshelf. Since when did Raphael ever back down from a challenge, contest or even combat? It wouldn't be happening anytime soon and definitely _not_ today.

Dark Raphael just continued smirking, the thrill of dancing around the red turtle as he swiped and slash through his floating body repeatedly. The boiling rage surfacing on his face matched his mask as he painstakingly realized he was having no affect, even so his little brother's life hang in the balance, he wouldn't, he couldn't lose! Leo's calm posture began to deform in irritation. He also was having trouble striking the dark blue terrapin smiling wickedly at his failures to take down and end his demise.

"Why don't you fight? What's the matter can't handle taking on three turtles, too weak?" His bashful little brother announced. In truth he wasn't sure it was a good idea, however the leader felt uncertainty and had belief that they were stalling, but for what? Donnie jumped beside his siblings after his latest attack rendered futile once again from his other self. The genius frowned comprehending the situation. His red-clad brother was correct; these clones were just distracting them, but for another purpose? _"It seems all they are doing is dodging us, but why? I thought this was a match, a competition betting our baby brother's existence, so what is stopping them. This doesn't make any sense?"_

The Brainiac specified his theory. "What are you guys really trying to prove? Tell us the real reason why you are claiming our brother as your property? His life is physically in no more danger!" His older brothers listened to his reasoning pondering the same suspicions. Shivers swirled inside their plastrons when the creepy creatures turned their heads to the right in sync, their blank eyes assaulting them. It really did feel like a puppet show with a child tampering with pieces of strings frolicking away. And the grin that could rival with the Cheshire cat was an added bonus to the coldness gripping their hearts.

 **"Well isn't it obvious? You guys don't like or love Mikey so will take him off your hands."** Stated Dark Leonardo with a bored tone crossing his arms **.** Who knew that the trio could portrait the same symptoms of flabbergasts, dumfounded, stunned along with other shocking facial expression upon their faces all at the same time.

What in the shell are these psychos talking about? Of course we love Mikey. Raphael supported his brother by nodding his head. **"Not that I blame you, he is such a nuisance and an eyesore. He is nothing more than a burden as you say a thorn in your side."** It seemed Mikey's brothers were also puppets by the way their mouths dropped down. Their coloured eyes displaying shocking enraging emotions, how dare they insult their little brother!

But the dark leader just rolled his eyes. **"Oh come on you guys aren't that thick-headed are you? You know he is a liability to the team, disobeying orders, threatening the lives of your family by constantly rapping off that motor-mouth of his and correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he put Donatello in danger?"** The dark turtles studied them as Donnie clenched his staff flinching as Leo and Raph's pupils expanded. How did they know what commenced on that day, when it all began to crumble because of their stony-hearted insensitivity. Fear and anxiety left a throbbing stabbing knife on their souls, how much did these warped, gruesome beasts really know?

Dark Raphael smirked deviously as he stepped forward, noticing the other red turtle cringe. **"A ninja is supposed to have stealth isn't that right otherwise they are a calamity to the team. They are oh I don't know _a screw up?!"_**

The adrenaline pumping pressure on his body left him unable to breathe how is it possible? No, No those hideous things couldn't know the story…could they? Leo watched his red sibling shaking, his eyes frantic as they all recollected what Raph had said to Mikey but the creature wasn't finished yet. **"The words I'm sick of hearing your voice and would be better if you didn't speak at all ring a bell?"** Donnie heard his two brothers breathing hitch, squeezing tightly trying to control their own inner demons. Raph was struggling the most; being an overly emotional turtle prone to anger issues he began to hyperventilate. " _They do know the truth! It- I didn't mean it honest. I love my annoying, hyperactive, loving wonderful baby brother. I'll give anything to hear his amazing, noisy, lively speech again"._ He pretended to rub his cheeks to hide the tears.

Leo held his head down in shame. Nothing could erase the severity he also conflicted on his traumatized youngest bro. _"I just wanted him to stop and think every time we go on patrol. The thought of him lying on the earth blood pouring from open wounds, his eyes lifeless and dull-"He_ couldn't finish, he just wanted to protect his siblings and as the leader and big brother he should have handled it better. Be a better role model. _"Mikey I will never forget the tragedy we placed upon you and I will 100% learn from this please still forgive me"._ Hands fisted into a ball as he stared back up at the soulless terrapins. They would _not_ win this battle!

Beside him Donnie winced remembering that he chastised them for abandoning him, his hatred on what had occur while unconscious and the grudge he held upon his brothers lay still fresh in his mind. However right now he focused on another matter the teen realised that they had criticize and downgraded his older brothers but have not focus their emotional attacks on him. How strange? And isn't his doppelganger being unexpectedly silent and composed in his freakish monstrosity form? Also wasn't he kind of behind the other two turtles…just like how he is? What could this mean? The purple teen raised his bandana like an eyebrow. _"Unfortunately I despise something that I can't comprehend. Why isn't he saying anything? Doesn't it have his own reasons to tear down our walls for deprecating Mikey? Well I didn't actually say anything because I…wasn't there"_

The genius's stomach dropped to the ground as the realisation hit him. His mind scheming through open doorways to the beginning, opening hidden passages to the day Mikey decided to become mute. All those egocentric, heedless thoughts of my brothers and my own insecurities and failure to protect his only little brother now joined up the dots.

" _Oh my god they 'are' us! We- we are killing him…. Technically speaking but it's like our feelings have been render out into the air, since they have already implied in such disparage that my bros are. But it's seems wrong somehow, what else are they planning?"_

All this time Michelangelo remain immobilize. As the medical examiner in the family, he desired to charge past the beasts and take hold of his little brother and check his vital signs to if he was actually stable and alive. The heartache and anguish seeing his baby sibling upright like a scarecrow on a thick ragged stick, with only two coloured strings on each side…wait _coloured?_ Donnie might not have the sharpest eyes but he can see the flickers of light bouncing off them presenting a BLUE and RED. A waterfall rushed through his system finally understanding or at least deciphering what this is about. _"They must constitute to Leo and Raph that is the only logical explanation!...But where is mine?"_ Unknown to him his double viewed his movement watching the genius displaying a variety of sentiments before his red eyes widened in clarification. He hid the smile spreading on his face.

It seems he wasn't the only one. Leo and Raph stepped closer to Donnie when their own counterparts viewed their sibling examining his body by moving their heads up and down. Dark Leonardo grinned. **"Indeed you are the smart one, figured it out have you Donnie?"** The two brother's protective instinct took place in front of Donnie when the dark fearless approach them. Despite being uneasy and perturb by his gaze he straighten his back locking orbs with the dark turtle.

"Yes." He sneered and yet was in full scientist mode. "I believe I have. The strings on Mikey are not only different shapes but match my brother's bandanas. After scanning the scenery of my little brother's twisted fate I perceive that the blue is smaller and thinner almost on the edge to snap, while…the red is still thick and sturdy that it can't be cut just yet. After analysing I have reach a finalization that it could be a test against us on how abominably Mikey was treated."

Getting no response from anyone, Donnie's face burned, curling his body from the astounding stares he was receiving. "Donnie what in the shell made you come up with that just by viewing Mikey?" said Raph sceptically. Leo's blue orb sparkled proudly that Donnie had found the answer. Maybe they could finally get Mikey back after all? But his prays were trampled. Leonardo nodded and actually clapped Donnie's assumption. **"I must say Don your perception never ceases does it? Always ready to figure out the details and simplify them".** They narrowed their eyes while Raph growled as the dark blue beast strolled towards their still-stationary brother. Whipping their weapons in front as black Leo touched the strings before pressing his fingers on Mikey's chin, gently shifting his face. Very hard to translate when eyes are nothing but onyx sockets but he displayed sorrow and dejection. Did it really have to have come to this?

"Don't touch him. I'm warning you!" shouted Raph pointing his Sai at the duplicate of Leo. As he walked towards the group, the three noticed the misery and torment. In fact all three of their doubles showed expressions of despair and angst. **"Give me your sincere and plain-speaking truth on why you think Mikey should lose his voice? What reasons do you have to torture your brother with such loneliness and isolation to give away his light? And we _are_ you, so you can't lie to us!" **

Who knew this was a test of words. The brothers had quickly uncovered this was not a fighting arena, a battle of strength and courage to win Mikey's soul, but instead honesty and truthfulness. Raph shuffled his feet when the creatures gazed upon him. There is so much to say, so much he wished every night outside on the tree to reverse time when he spilled the disbelief hatred and rage he implied on Mikey. Right now the hard-hearted occasionally cynical brother didn't, no couldn't comprehend why because there was no reason. He sighed sadly gazing his green eyes up at the black vortex dimension.

"I-I don't have one. I've always betrayed my thoughts out loud so there are times it didn't matter who I was speaking to. My anger is-"he paused taking a breath, the warmth of his blue and purple siblings surrounded him. "Like lava, he was extremely hot to touch, unruly and wild. I n-never meant to cause any harm but, it just Mikey can sometimes be infuriating and loud, he doesn't even know the word quiet until-" He had done enough speaking, his heart tightening against his lungs.

 **"What do you expect he is the baby? Why can't he act like himself, why does he need to change for your approval?"** Dark Raphael declared coldly as he continued ranting when they didn't reply. **"Of course he is considered loud and annoying that is what the youngest do right? But with you two being the overbearing Alphas males it's no wonder he shut himself away with your raging temper and your utter compelling need for protection!"** His sound echoed across the darkness his character rivalling with Raph when a hand connected with his shoulder as Dark Leonardo elaborated more. **"You're constant and relentless revelry bashing each other, arguing and competing who is in charge leaves _both_ your little brothers in the shadow. Donnie is already quiet next to you two and now you want Mikey to be the same! What hope do your brothers have for even getting a look in? Do you want them both to be non-existent or something?"**

It was cruel to agree with a malformed demon that kidnapped his sibling but they are right. Donnie knew that he and Mikey could not compete with their big brothers, so they had to find other ways to get their attention, or just be noticed. _"Being a scientist and inventor I have a say in our missions due to the creativity I display when conducting and experimenting with new gadgets and resourcing the safety of our home, but Mikey…he is our fun, the person who remains passionate and releases the wonders of joy and carefree life for four turtles living in the sewers. He always reminds our serious and controlling brothers that we are only sixteen and deserved to be teenagers once in a while."_ Instead Mikey became a forgotten soul, his childish happy voice of a child stolen from him, to be seen but never be heard. His meaning of existence had faded within his male home.

 **"Heartless actions have consequences"** Dark Donatello stated surprising the brothers since he remained noiseless allowing his own siblings to speak for him. Ironically wasn't that similar to Donnie, always trying to get a word in a conversation? " **Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me? Some people don't realize the psychological effect it can leave on a person causing low self-esteem and a severe fracture on the mind. How can you Love Mikey and yet lambaste the youngest at every angle? Don't his feelings matter at all?"** Tightness in the chests as they inhaled a breath, the sting behind the eyes as the three received the full-blown accusations. Could they even be called his brothers? What had they done? But it didn't seem to end there.

The dark turtles peered at each other and raised their heads in assent, as though they had just made their minds up about something. Unexpectedly Dark Donatello grabbed hold of his counterpart, too fast for the brothers to reach out to him. Leo and Raph had moved closer to protect Mikey, but he too was suddenly dragged away. The genius yelped slipping away from his brothers to be taken to stand beside the grotesque beings as they took hold of both of his arms. They screamed out once again raising their weapons to charge.

"What are doing with Donnie?" The leader shouted apprehension filling his lungs and clouding his brain, why have they taken Don as well? " _Wait what is their purpose bringing Donnie into this? I thought it was just about Mikey?"_ Trepidation along with an alarm signal pounding his head fearless whispered. "They want both of them." As far as the Ravens were concerned, they didn't deserve to have either of their brothers in their lives. Raph overheard this, his own fear etched on his figure.

"What do you mean? NO! T-they can't have them!"

Raph charge like a raging bull aiming for the look-alikes, his leader in toll slashing, clashing against the ominous brutes attempting to escape into oblivion with both of their younger siblings. No matter how much the two struck the beasts it was still in vain. The Brainiac horror-struck as he started moving backwards, his feet suddenly engulfed by the shadows, while he managed to place an arm around Mikey's waist he was still powerless to unlock his grasp from the demons ready to snatch his soul to the afterlife. His red gleaming eyes tearing at his brothers whose own were full of desperation and despair knowing they couldn't win; death had come to claim their victims.

"No! Give them back! Take _me_ as your possession….. _Please!"_ Raph cried out when his baby bros almost vanished behind the closet of doom. At that everything came to a halt.

 **"Is that truly your wish Ninja?"** a _fourth_ voice suddenly appeared from below. A voice they all knew but had not heard for a long time. The oldest brothers gazed in shock and astonishment as another form appeared. This one was taking form of their comatose brother _Michelangelo._ As he materialized, his body slowly rises from darkness except this one was unique, perhaps a higher commander from the beasts threatening to abduct their own Mikey. Would he actually help them?

Another unforeseen feature was his eyes, they were green! " _And why did they look familiar?"_ Raph detached from his thoughts when the substitute Mikey clocked his head his orbs almost the same shade as his own. Another reason sorrow and dejection captured his heart plunging it to the floor. He listened as the creature made another request. **"Do you Raphael desire to switch positions with your littlest brother for all the depreciation and emotional antagonism resulting in your death, by trading Mikey's soul for your own or do you decline the offer and will take your baby brother and your other brother within our walls for eternity?"** There was no discussion no confrontation with his leader, only one answer required. Donnie gasped, his thin muscle arms viciously striving for release as he screamed out for his red-clad sibling. Leo gave a piercing cry jumping forward to seize his second little brother, panic-stricken to enraged terror as Raph replied with a _Yes._

They were too late; a dazzling white beam circled the red terrapin as Dark Michelangelo transformed into something intimate, someone they had most recently become a new personal friend of the household. Fearless and Donnie reactions were evident, betrayal and deception. No it-it couldn't be, is that….Klunk? The orange little kitten Mikey found?

Replaying like a video of the horror scene the two helplessly observe the animal flying towards their brother who spread his arms like he had wings. He seemed unafraid and even ready to embrace his punishment. Just before the two collided, the creature shifted into a black shadow exploded through Raph's chest. The hot-headed protector silently shriek as his soul ruptured bursting from his mouth, black smoke filling the white space as the last drop entered outside into the black leaving an empty shell of Raphael Hamato to collapse and depart from the world of the living.

 _"Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"_


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, at first it was a little difficult but then the words flowed through me! Free writing and longer than I expected. Sadly this story is coming to an end very soon. So thank you everybody to reading!**

 **Also I'm hoping the conversation between Mikey and Dark Mikey doesn't confuse anyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Michelangelo's memories were misty, like a blanket had wrapped around his brain hiding away the recollection of what had transpired after he had escape possible death. Aside from his shell scraping brutally across the hard ground, the open stitches sparking his body with white pain, everything else was a buzz or at least it used to be; now only silence surrounded the littlest turtle. Mikey blinked turning his head left and right before pushing his hand up clenching and stretching them. He blinked again, it was the same, no matter how many times he shut his eyes and counted to ten nothing changed.

The nightmare had returned he is stuck in the darkness. _"Why am I here again? What is this place really?"_ He thought as his blue eyes scanned the scenery of black; if it wasn't for his eyelids the teen wouldn't even know his pupils were open. Funny thing about black it's hard to tell whether it is actually a colour or considered an absence of a colour, either way black is underestimated. You can't see the unknown, the secrets that lie in the dark taunting your mind, sending visions of corruption and illusion. You don't know what is lurking and that leaves a claustrophobic vibe of fear and apprehension.

Mikey shivered as cold air suddenly arrived making him tuck his arms around for warmth and protection. Anxiety harrumphed against his heart building up the pressure causing irregular beatings. No matter how much he scanned the void by twisting his frame, staring upwards or even downwards below his feet, he couldn't see. The sympathy for the blind had grown. _"I don't think I could experience this everyday it….so suffocating and terrifying!"_ How can you escape when you don't even know where to go? Mikey began to tremble; his hands clutching his face as multiple images started to manipulate him, live pictures entering the void laughing, screaming wickedly. The burn behind his orbs burst, tears cascading down his cheeks as he crouched down into a feral position, the spring head placed firmly on his knees as his arms circled around it.

 _"I want to get out, my brothers…I want my brothers"_ Mikey sobbed his soul out begging to be free and then flinched as whispers now made a present. They were getting stronger frightening the youngest, hoping he could curl up even more believing a barrier will keep him safe. Mikey taking a deep breath, his face sticky from the salty water as he listened to the voice, it sounded similar.

Mikey…

Leo? Was that him? He stood up wiping with the back of his hand. Where did it come from? Should I call out? "L-"He stopped by slapping his mouth. No, speaking is forbidden only causes disasters remember. The teen shook his head zipping it back up. His name was continuously repeated in a low tone like it was establishing an urge for Mikey to follow.

His bandana narrowed into a frown, the pounding echo vibrating his body that it was a trap to lure him to the predator. But what choice did he have? There were no exits accept the voice. Maybe it is helping him? Mikey panicked as the whisper grew quiet. _"No wait don't go come back!"_ The terrapin run in the direction of what he believed was East or was it South? Whichever way the boy sprinted across the blackness listening, focusing on his saviour -well at least until he uncovers a different environment that wasn't sheltered by a black cloak. His small but muscle figure dashed across the space, praying there literally weren't any walls in his path. The voice called his name once more before vanishing, the turtle gasp hysterically his only chance to leave was gone? His legs were aching, a dull pain on the back of his thighs as he rushed onwards when his pupils widened. Mikey stomp his foot to prevent himself from falling as the orange turtle skidded to a halt. In front of him what had magically appeared out of the dark…was a door.

He took a step back viewing the silver metal door. _Ok now where did this come from? Seriously does everything pop up from nowhere here?"_ A river flushed down his plastron noticing the bolts on the side, it wasn't inviting. Mikey observed both sides of the door and even walked around it; the teen had given up even thinking how the door stood by itself. He gulped stretching his fingers to the handle. _"I wish I had my nun-chucks and I wish I didn't have to do this alone-No!"_ Shaking his head the smallest brother remained positive –a feeling he was beginning to forget- and simple-minded. Mikey grabbed the handle pushing it down and counted to three as he firmly thrust it aside to see…a library?

Astonished, puzzled and curiosity littering the boy's brain as Mikey ambled through the doorway. The awed expression despite never actually been a literature fan –aside from the comics- the turtle swirled his body round arching his neck up to look at the columns of bookshelves spreading so high like skyscrapers. His lips pressed up in a smile, approved and finally understanding why Donnie was persistent when it came to reading. _"There must be millions of them in this location, area? Wherever this is"_ He continued slowly before ceasing as he gazed ahead a cold feeling entering his shell. While Mikey admired the view he failed to realise that he was going down a narrow aisle stretching beyond his view, the library fading in the darkness. The silence was thick and heavy following his movements, watching, waiting for him to tap his foot on the floor or shuffle through the volumes with interest. However this only made Mikey shudder stepping back against the chilly, unwelcoming portal that kindly led him to this suspicious site.

Mikey thumped himself on the head. _"Stop acting stupid! A ninjas rule is to be aware of your surroundings and to scout the scenery for unknown enemies, not to be flabbergasted like a fish!"_ Nevertheless it seemed relatively safe, unfortunately the only option the turtle had was straight, unless of course he climbed the different row of novels which could last forever, left the youngest turtle restricted. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the sensation of fear obvious on his freckle features, not knowing what lie beyond the passage.

 _"Who knows there could be a light at the end of the tunnel, maybe my bros are on the other side!"_ Adamant and bravery etching it way in his mind, the fear still present but set aside as he sauntered normally but alert through the pathway. Mikey walked halfway glancing at the books until the urging, yearning provoke the boy as he found a thin one with only one-hundred pages, the front cover of an animated man with a big nose and funky smile. Mikey started to flip the book as he would do his comics, although not exactly his style due to not having many pictures, the puns and jokes were precise and humorous. He laughed quietly when it suddenly fell from his fingers clacking on open pages.

 _"What was that?"_ He glanced as the shelfs opposite him, didn't he hear a voice? Soon after his eyes widened in terror making an alarming revelation that it was pitch-black behind them. _"What if there was something else? This could be a maze trying to imprison me"_ The trepidation and dread had returned rapidly pumping his heart, his breathing almost out of control. Then his back flinched, something ran passed him as he swerved his frame another ran behind him quick and fast…like a shadow. _"Oh no! It…it could be them!"_ No second answer as Mikey raced pumping his small legs higher; he could sense the dark omen aura roaming through the library as they constantly shifted ready to capture their prey. Luckily he was the fastest brother, however despite the absent of pain, the stitches from his torn ribs are still on the mend, therefore decreasing his speed, which gave the shadows an advantage to strike. But it didn't stop there. Hysterical laughter, some manically others soft-spoken whispered loudly as Mikey rushed passed.

 _"There gunna get you!"_

 _"Nowhere to hide!"_

 _"Give up before it too late!"_

Too late, what does that mean? The teen started panting, the tight muscles in his limbs tugging on the skin as he lunge to reach the finish line, only there was no light. _"What do I do now? Not sure how long I can last!"_ The reaction was subtle as Mikey yelp, his legs sprawling flat out discovering his feet had been caught….by a string! The silver tormented thread that pledges his dreams, nightmares and his life. They bounded his ankles leaving him vulnerable and unable to depart from the hell-hole.

 **"Tsk, tsk Mikey such a naughty turtle"** The horror show had begun as a pair of green three-legged toes stood in front insulting him. He kept his head down petrified to move, tears blurring his eyesight, knowing those insidious, onyx emotionless eyes are mocking his psyche. Mikey then wheezed when the strings were jerked, their sinister sounds echoing above his spring head.

 **"Running away how could you? We only wanted to _play._ " **The word play dropped an icy wet bucket slithering across and down his figure. What were they insinuating? Mikey caught the several whispers exchanged before the giggling emerged from their grotesque mouths. He screamed as the two spun his body to face the entrance appearing miniature as the alter-ego brothers dragged Mikey who attempted to seize anything. _"No let me go! Help me, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Sensei. Raph save me!"_ Putting pressure on his arms as he reached for the books, which he noticed was now vanishing. In fact everything in front was dissolving. Panic-stricken Mikey broke his nails as he scratched on the grey ground leaving white marks. It was futile, no matter what attempt he took, they had won. The youngest bro cried and shriek praying for someone, his family and friend to be his knight and shining armor. The result ending with a sharp pang at the centre point of his head, the blue orbs losing attention and focus as the numbness settled in, the heavy lids falling into the darkness.

The affliction that erupts from his head injury caused Mikey to wince. He felt dizzy and disorientated and thankfully relieved that his stomach held no source of ingredients to vomit. He sat up and searched his new location sadly recognizing the blackness, don't they realise how much darkness can damage the pupils? Mikey blinked twice touching the bruise; it felt outwards, which Donnie claimed was a good thing for it wasn't internal. Still he groaned rubbing it tenderly wishing they didn't have to hit him so hard, _"hadn't I already suffered enough?"_

 **"Indeed you have Michelangelo."**

Gently but quickly Mikey heaved himself in ninja position, he was ready this time, those demonic freaks aren't going to abduct him so easily.

 **"Calm yourself, I am not here to hurt you."**

The teen scoffed, no way is he going to believe that nonsense. They have done it twice already so third times a charm. _"It's lying, once my defences are down, they will attack me like how I devour pizza…mmm Pizza haven't had some in a while- no! Concentrate!"_ His appearance prepared for battle went slightly staggered as the sound chuckled in amusement.

 **"Michelangelo you never cease to amaze me, in any situation you still light the day with witticism and I should know."**

Mikey's arms protected his face when a white light appeared to materialize a physique of a human body. Removing the limb he jumped back surprised and shock to see… _Mikey?_ People –or turtles- look at the mirror on a daily basis but to actually see yourself in actual shape and structure, it was admiring. _"Is this really me?"_ No there is a difference his orbs are green! In fact they are a light glowing green. He jointed as his…double spoke again.

 **"Yes it is, every ounce of this is you"**

 _"Could you stop that it creeps me out!"_ His version dipped his head frowning –a strange characteristic on his own features- **"How else would I be able to talk to you?"** The orange-clad terrapin open his jaw then paused, insecure and due to his promise. _"N-never mind forget what I said, I will protect my brothers"_ His doppelganger wondered whether he was referring to him or for his own protection.

Dark Mikey didn't reply simply stared examining the real one. He then tensed, his bright eyes peering down below. He signed with sympathy before calling out to Mikey **"It has begun"**

The place altered changing the settings underneath the turtles as the real Michelangelo glanced down. He tried to reach only to touch what he believes to be a barrier. Mikey observed in horror as his oldest brothers fell through their mirage twins, just like there last encounter and Donnie unsuccessfully contacting his own. Clenching his fist in confusion and blessed to know his brothers are going to save him. _"But do they even know that I am here? If not then how-"he_ halted; no word could utter the terror-stricken planted on his features, as he fell onto his knees, the ice attached to his soul when he saw the comatose body of the one and truly Michelangelo held up by a pair of strings. _"W-what is this? If that is me then w-who am I?"_ He stated staring up at the twin who was actually suggesting how to answer his question, no point in hiding the truth any longer.

 **"You are a spirit Michelangelo. Your soul is confined between where people live or die. Your brothers are trying to bring you home. The outcome of your fate will all depend on what happens here and now. If they choose to let you go, your life story is ready and waiting for you to write it. Your own place here in the library. But do not worry. You're so young, I would say it would only take 15 years to complete before we let you ….move on further up."** Blue irises widened in shock and the joys melting away the ice as his big brothers had truly come to retrieve him. Painstakingly Mikey felt useless knowing all he could do was watch. With their weapons arrange to attack and clash- wait a minute? Are you discussing words?

He leaned closer to the barrier –at least he thought so- listening to the conversation as the dark turtles begun to degrade his siblings, that they never loved him. _"No….I-I know the truth now. They do love me, always have"_ However the positive aspect diminished when their next set of vocals included he was a burden and liability. Reason why is because Mikey believed he was. Pulling pranks, putting his family in danger and ignoring the rules for his own benefit, though never meant to be intentional, just happens. _"Being annoying is a speciality of mine but as always I take it to the extreme, no surprised they think this"._

Dark Mikey gazed at young turtle who was fighting the tears. His own green ones held solace and sadness; nonetheless he had a task to complete. Soon it will be his time to decide. The battle of confrontation continued, the teen with the short attention span listened onto every phrase. The waterworks flowing down onto the floor as Mikey remembered the very first critical, damaging argument with his brothers. He gripped his head like were chanting the word screw up and asking him to surgically destroy his voice forever. They remained stuck to his face as Mikey sniffed noticing that Donnie had verified the purpose of this test? It was a test for what? _"To see if they want me back!"_

He gasps once again touching the barrier. Did Donnie figure it out? The strings have colours, blue and red really? Mikey turned to his stationary form; ignoring the chilly sensation as he reached a conclusion he turned to notify the double who stood with his arms crossed. _"Those are Leo and Raph's Strings aren't they because of what they did to me?"_ Dark Mikey was silent. What words need exchanging when it was true? A simple nod was all he needed. Mikey returned to sitting position only to jump as the Dark form of Leo wandered to his real physique. He began punching the invisible wall. _"No stay away from me!"_ This time Mikey severely wished to scream to let those selfish, abusive freaks to leave him alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his other version crouching down next to him. For some strange reason Mikey felt…fine and actually a little guarded by this person.

 **"You are safe; he will no longer harm you Michelangelo, they had their reasons. Do not fear them."** Mikey snorted. _"Easy for you to say"_ Nevertheless he agreed and was stunned by his sentence. They sounded so sincere like they actually care about his emotions, but why? His heart was aching; the loneliness and isolation became insufferable, why he wasn't allow to be himself taking away the light he shined upon them. _"I was their light in many ways, I had to be and now look what has happened"._ The days of silence were overpowering and unbearable, they all suffered the consequences. Mikey waited for Raph's reasoning when they targeted him. He tightens his fist. _"Don't you dare hurt him, I still don't trust you!"_ Dark Mikey acknowledge it understandably, after all this Mikey dearly love his beloved brothers.

 _"O_ h _Raph"_ Miley smiled his eyes gazing down his hot-headed brother who had just genuinely expressed the buried complicated emotions imprisoning his red-clad turtle to venture out in multiple outburst of rage. The word Lava was so specific to Raph's personality, afraid to let people get close enough, to touch the eruption. Mikey flinched as he heard him announced his quietness. Was he always infuriating and loud? I guess he was until now.

Next set of questions were just as subtle and correct. He was the baby and shouldn't need their approval to be like them, to be like the overbearing Alphas? Mikey listened with great sadness as they continued to demean the eldest bros, well only their doppelgangers were conflicting humiliating while the purple Demon was actually speechless. Mikey raised his bandana like an eyebrow. _"Strange? Wasn't he speaking before? Come to think of it, all of them had changed from when they so kindly plunged my soul into this dimension thingy"_ His thoughts departed for once as they exactly nailed his bros on the foot, raging temper and compelling need of perfection, he felt his head nod subconsciously. But the bashing increased; Mikey narrowed his eyes once they mention Donnie, once again they were accurate, however this now left an unfriendly, suspicious vibe. Even though Mikey is considered the loudest person in cheerfulness and compassion bringing life and playfulness to the lair, it doesn't even match the constant and relentless bashing Leo and Raph have towards each other, once they start, might as well watch a movie marathon because your existence has been erased every time they jump each other's throats. Mikey's heart pounded at the knowledge especially when they spoke how quiet _both_ younger brothers were. _"Is it true? Are we really shadows? Donnie has always been the quietest turtle in our rambunctious household –I said the word rambunctious wait till I tell Donnie! - And now so am I. Are we becoming invisible, non -existent?"_ Mikey tremored in fright, something was wrong here. He could feel it.

The upcoming sentence proved his theory, because now Dark Donnie decided to interfere. Heartless actions have consequences indeed they do. They bring out the worst in people, causing their victims too psychologically and emotional stress and made incompetent. _"Like what he said, they do love me but still continue to lash out unable to accept that the turtle before is the real me. There are times when I wondered when my or Donnie's thoughts and feelings really did matter."_ He thought sorrowfully.

His Dark counterpart hadn't spoken to him in a while, for he didn't need to. The green lighted version of Mikey narrowed his eyes as the three shadow brothers raised their heads in consent. **"It is time"** The turtle looked up in confusion when his double was entrapped inside a spiral of wind before disappearing. Mikey got up –minding the circulation- wondering what did he mean by time? Then he heard shouting and looked down in dread to see Donnie being dragged away from Leo and Raph, his own body dragged along to be taken. Taken! Oh no Donnie! He rapidly slammed his fist on the barrier. _"No! Let him go! You are not sending Donnie to this place too, he did nothing wrong!"_ The recognition and realization was apparent as Raph screamed in fury charging with Leo to obliterate the creatures, to finally end this!

Mikey doubted they would have heard him even if he actually spoke. Wiping at his hazy vision so not to miss any scenes due to his constant teary state, he screamed wanting to break down this barricade as they begun to pull Donnie and his own body through the swallowing darkness. _"No stop! Where is the other me, will he save us? Please don't take them away from me!"_ His heart stopped at Raph pledging words of sacrifice. Willing to trade places for his younger brothers.

 **"Is that truly your wish Ninja?"** Mikey was alarm to see his version floating beside the shadow demons, but it was the dumbfounded, shock on his sibling's faces that brought a knife to his soul. _"Guys it not me really, please believe me! And no it is not Raph's wish he-"_

 **"Do you Raphael desire to switch positions with your littlest brother for all the depreciation and emotional antagonism resulting in your death, by trading Mikey's soul for your own or do you decline the offer and will take your baby brother and your other brother within our walls for eternity?"** Talk about knife cracking the soul, everything was planned from the beginning. It wasn't me they wanted but Raph? _"I'm so confused I don't-No Raph I-I'm not worth it! Don't- you leave us please!"_

The anguish was too much; the screamed bursting from his sore throat, watching his siblings struggles to save their strong-headed, bashful but kind-hearted red brother from death. His legs folded underneath, the shattering soul clashing loudly at the deep pit of his stomach, his eyes glassed over in a trance, as his double emerged to reveal his true form, the innocent mistreated feline, who he had come to love and cherish, had become a part of his family…Klunk! The sobbing agony, the wailing and despair echoed loudly across the vortex as Mikey witness the finalization of his hero, role model's soul ripping out his muscle body descending his lifeless being to the ground.

 _"NOOOO!"_ Mikey grabbed his face hiccupping curling into a ball. _"Raphie, I want my Raphie!"_ He repeatedly shouted, not noticing the cat's presence had returned to him.

 **"Is that your wish?"** Mikey released his hands, the temper of deceit and fragility corrupting his soul, the blackness stronger than ever before. Never ever has Michelangelo dreamed to murder or damage someone but the way his so-called animal sitting patiently swinging that orange tail, those green eyes torturing him with pity?

 _"You! How could you! We took you in, gave you a home and this is how we are repaid, by killing my brother! Give him back now!"_ Shortness of breath, the overwhelming emotion caused to collapse again. Klunk's statement startled him. **"How do you know he is dead?"** Did he think he was an idiot of course his bro was dead, his soul plunged out his frame into the black sky for heaven's sake!

 _"I saw it, you took him from me!"_

 **"Looks are deceiving Michelangelo, I should know of course. But don't judge what you see. Yes Raph's soul was taken, but where do you think it goes? After all you are stuck this limbo right? Neither dead nor living but simply here."** This fluttered a ray of hope; does this mean Raph is alive? With a new purpose and insistent to save his sibling Mikey peered at the feline who eyes held remorse and clarification. He knew what Mikey wanted.

 **"Do you want your brother back?"** Mikey replied with a yes, but cringe when Klunk hissed arching his back. **"Michelangelo if you truly love your Raphael and like him to return to your side then say yes".**

 _"I just did!"_

 **"Then speak it!"**

He halted touching his throat. " _Speak should I? It been so long, I tried it before but their voices still linger, my motor-mouth is an inconvenience and a disturbance, they are still better off without it-"_ He stopped when the cat gave a smile, his whiskers bouncing.

 **"Really? From what I have seen your brothers tremendously regret their decision. Your family has not been the same since that appalling time. While I know from your kind and self-sacrificing heart Michelangelo you believe this to be the ultimate goal. But you family needs you badly, bring back the happiness and illuminate the lair with your radiant personality. Bring back the joy and peace, only you can do this."**

Start over, restore our lives before this nightmare ever occurred? Things have changed there is no going back but now it is different and evidential, his bros need him. Mikey casted his eyes quickly over to his crying siblings clutching painfully on their apparently dead sibling. " _What if it was a lie and Raphie is gone forever? It was all a trick to take his soul?"_

Klunk shook his furry orange head. **"I assure you that is not the case. My duty is to give people the capability to think what they have chosen. For example you wish to save your brother at a price? I didn't say it would be your soul for the damage will not be reflected physically upon you. You must understand Michelangelo that lessons are painful and they must be punished for their actions. Raphael knows this very well. Now for the answer do you want your brother back?"**

The padlock had smashed the chain clasping, thundering as the door open letting the air to swirl through his organs, whirling in circle of freedom as it reached his vocal box.

"Y-yes I-I need my R-raphie back!" it sounded rasp and foreign, around eighteen days of silence, not much, but enough to leave you thinking is this my voice? Plus it felt good, the can of worms had been reopened. Klunk stood proudly before bowing his head. **"It is now settle, Michelangelo your unconditional love is unlimited, adore it and appreciate it. For every family needs someone like you. You and Donatello are free to go…"**

Klunk gazed upwards his green eyes glowing brilliantly. Mikey closed his eyes, but first he had a final query. "W-wait Raph he is-"The feline flowed to the ceiling. **Your brother is alive yes, but recall what I said, lessons are painful. He will endure the same suffering you did. Take care of him for your presence and new ability to speak on a higher mind level may still save him… If _he_ chooses. You may need to persuade him."**

The radiant flash swarmed the blackness purifying the place with his light. Mikey glanced at his siblings to see them engulfed finally leaving this dimension, now it was his chance. A deep breath to calm his thoughts Mikey closed his eyes as the light covered his form and he knew no more.


	19. Chapter 18

**Guys only one more chapter left a epilogue! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and loving this story, you all have made me very happy!**

 **Also you might have questions once you read this but don't worry some will be answered! This is just about the family, and at first I felt it was a little rushed but I think it turn out pretty good so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's cold_

 _Painful_

 _Burning_

 _And finally heart-rending_

 _Struggling to breathe as the conflicted emotions triggered a scorching flame blistering his insides as his breathing puff out grey smoke, only to be swallowed up by the dark desolated world._

 _The atmosphere was hostile and antipathetic as he laid down on the frosty airspace. The sharp aura piercing the agonizing soul, tormenting the memories leaving a broken and twisted form damaged. The whispers choking and taunting him as icy water slid down passed his cheeks from despairing emeralds._

 _The taste for freedom was fading as they attempted to erase his mind and spirit to oblivion. But there was one speck of light embedded in his heart a fragile fragment of hope. It was tiny yet strong. He held on to this desire with belief and a chance. One more time to see those sparkly sapphire orbs brightening his universe. He half-hid his frame away in his shell looking for the warmth and happiness as he prayed to be forgiven._

 _"Mikey I'm sorry"_

* * *

Throwing off the cover as the youngest gasped irregularly. The widened, frighten eyes absorbing his room before recognition. He relaxed his body lying back down on his side to see it was five in the morning, before pressing an arm over his face sighing heavily. It was always the same definitely not a dream…more like a prophecy or an insight of his red big brother trapped in a sea of anguish and despair. The turtle's watery vision emerged as the horrific words 'I'm sorry' remained plastered to the side of his brain. The exhaustion with a hint of light purple surrounded his eyes from infrequent sleep, which has been unorganized and distorted for some time. Mikey used to take pleasure in his afternoon naps and waiting to the countdown of when his older siblings would hammer his door down despite the constant ringing of his alarm.

Now Michelangelo has the ability to even beat Leonardo at the six o'clock jump start of a new day. Unfortunately it has been this way since…Mikey shook his head slightly slapping his face before reaching for his mask. _"No point resting now, it will just return to haunt me"_ Yawning and stretching his limbs Mikey sauntered to the bathroom cleansing his freckled skin, checking his pupils to wipe away the tiredness before tightening his orange bandana. Despite the early time Mikey wasn't the first to venture outside his room, which was actually because his father believed his child needed a better accommodation for rest and decided to add pressure to the point on his neck. The turtle wasn't amused having discovered he slept for over four hours but it was necessary. His two brothers Leo and Donnie proved his point when he walked into the kitchen to see them with two cups of coffee. Fearless leaned on his arm while his other held the cup watching the steam float above his head, the stiff and hunched position followed by the fatigue evidential on his appearance. For the genius it was blatant, as his arm was under the softly snoring head mumbling coherently. Due to these disabilities they failed to see their youngest bro had entered. But then again it wouldn't be the first time he almost gave his family a heart attack from his quietness.

Right on cue Leo startled splashing some of the coffee on the table. "Mikey! Sorry bro didn't notice you were standing there" Mikey smiled sheepishly going toward Leo hugging him from the back. The leader's heart fluttered, the warmth radiating his body relaxing him for a few seconds touching his siblings arms. No words exchanged just comfort. Mikey released himself ambling over to his purple turtle tenderly stroking his head before squeezing his shoulder, gently shaking him arousing the drowsy Brainiac.

"Huh? Mikey when did you arrive?" Donnie looked at the clock on the wall when Mikey pointed at the smaller hand on five and the bigger one on ten. "Ah I see" he stated as the genius rubbed his weary pupils looking down at his coffee which had gone cold. He sighed ready to get up when a hand and a shake of a finger render him to stay sitting as Mikey pour another for him. Leo chuckled at the signal Mikey gave to his third brother causing the purple sibling to crimson in embarrassment and stick in tongue out in an immature fashion. The light-toned atmosphere was a blessing for the family but incomplete, no matter how much joy and laughter exploited around the lair, the sadness continue to devour the home like a blanket…especially from the lab.

Leo turned his gaze to the metal grey doors closed to keep a member safe and protected. Fearless massage his forehead getting up from his seat hoping to alleviate the headache approaching, Mikey saw his eldest glancing at the door, a forlorn expression appeared on his own features. There is no change, always the same whenever they went to visit their middle kind-hearted brother. Mikey shifted his body around to face his brothers and pointed to himself then the lab. The gesture was apparent and his bros agreed. "Master Splinter is with him now Mikey but I doubt he will send you away" Said Donnie as the orange-clad turtle nodded walking over to the entrance slowly opening it, waiting a second and next shutting it faintly behind him.

The silence was somewhat comforting; having experience it for nearly two months now, but that doesn't mean it wasn't easier. "It's too silent isn't it?" said Leo staring at his purple sibling who drunk his fully refresh vitamins to reboot his system. Placing it down on the stainless table he concurred. "Yes it is. But there is not much we can do about that, at least not until Raph defeats the plague laid upon him".

Leo knew he was referring to their little brother. "A selfish request but I wish I could demand him to say something, even though it is obvious why our brother refuses to". Donnie finished the last drop as he removed himself from the chair to press a hand against Leo's shoulder. "I know because I feel the same. We see him and yet he is still so far away. Only Mikey can heal Raph and vice versa. We just need to keep our hope and faith that it will all work out in the end". Despite the speech it did not levitate the dejection on his leader's face. "You are right Donnie, but I feel…powerless. I want to do more for them but all we can do is watch on the side lines". Waiting is never a strong point in any family no matter what circumstances there are. Smiling sadly Donnie released his hold walking towards the dojo. "How about a practice match to ease the tension?" To remain optimistic the oldest followed after his sibling but not before looking at the lab once more hiding away the other half of his family.

After stepping through Mikey peer at his father as he painstakingly strolled towards the delicate, catatonic shape whimpering on the cosy soft mattress that Donnie applied to the room. His sibling naked the day he was mutated including the removal of his mask laid on his shell panting and quivering. His sickly sweaty head arching upwards and rapidly moving side to side to release the pressure that is psychological torturing his fragile mind, leading to a high fever and delirious state. Raph's symptoms suggested by Donnie were a mixture of a cold and night terrors, terrifyingly similar to his own experience. The damp cloth had no effect on the deep crimson planted on his big brother's face; in fact nothing they did was effective for this wasn't a normal illness but a disease destroying the soul.

Mikey's heart flinched at the moaning, mumbling and uncontrollable shivers vibrating his body. The touch of his skin switching between ice and lava, left the household to constantly swap between leaving Raph bare or tucking him into a cocoon. The severe price of that horrific, unforgettable night weighed heavily on everyone's minds and dreams of their beloved hero Raphael collapse like he was nothing more than a nugatory statue for the demon creatures to break and crush. However now Michelangelo saw the truth, the vitality of when a life is spared or taken, to understand the acute repercussion when someone disregards the importance of a loved one. He reached for the light hand contrast to his bro's bright green circling the muscles to ease the stress.

After several minute he heard his sensei's voice…but not from his mouth.

 **"Michelangelo?"**

This became a common occurrence for Mikey; his father's sound sending signals through his brain like an electric wire was…normal and considering the number of weeks they had together only implied the new-found relationship being developed. The youngest turtle's personality did not comprehend the word selfish, but he allows himself just once to have this ability over his siblings. After all since this scenario the boy's mind could not recall a time when it was just the two of them together with their own secret. **"Yes sensei?"**

The body language was subtle on Splinter. An aging man with a hunch back, lethargic brown orbs added with the panda eyes but still held the warmth and wisdom of a humanoid rat. **"Are you alright, did you sleep well?"**

The warmness spread like a virus through his plastron up to his lungs to the center of his chest, which caused his own face to return the affection. **"I did actually; although I would have went to bed eventually but my own dear father decided to knock me out"** A genuine laugh escapes Splinter when he heard the fruitless disapproving tone and due the reason his child had giggled.

 **"I apologize my son, however my motive was humble"** The conversation turned dark at the sentence. Mikey lowered his head looking at the clammy palm twitching against his own. His blue eyes were still dull but had a sparkle. The shadows ready to confined and seal away his soul has diminish, permitting him to take control and rescue the orange light obliterating the crack that was slashing his spirit. However the healing was still in progress. Mikey closed his pupils as the video clips of the atrocious trauma forever fracturing and haunting the brothers as they witness the full blown ordeal of a sacrifice.

Flashback

 _The light was excruciating as the youngest struggled to open his eyes. The pain sharp like a knife burned his organs once his out of body experience linked with his own battered and victimized figure. The teen struggled to release a breath due to his injuries fighting against each other that his hands turned almost white from grasping the quilt very tightly. Confusion and desperation on Mikey's features were visible when furry hands softly stopped his face from rapidly moving like someone who was ready for a seizure. "Michelangelo it is alright, you are now safe my son" The calm demeanour of his father settled the orange turtle to slowly gain authority. Once Splinter removed his hands he aimed to sit up by pushing with his arms only to sway forwards into his sensei's chest. The rat caught his child by the shoulders holding him until the dizziness evaporated._

 _It was then he heard the noises. Those heart-breaking wails, the devastating sob echoing tragically around the room. Mikey froze clutching his father's fabric clothing, impotent to lift his head and take a glimpse at his crying family. The emotional fresh reminders of his wonderful, irrational yet safeguard benevolent brother's soul forcefully dissolving from his body leaving behind an empty lifeless shell. Mikey's orbs were raw from the countless of tears his limbs going numb due to several day of immobilization. Nonetheless he urged his physique to move as he looked at the bed opposite him. April O'Neil was on the floor gripping the covers hiding away her face as she weeps. Beside her stood Casey Jones with his arms crossed looking at the wall, the tears crystal clear as he removed one arm completely shielding his face as more of them fell off his chin. But it was his older brothers that broke the barrier unlocking another set of water to flow down his cheeks as Donnie's laid his head on Raph's plastron right on top of his heart hoping praying for the beating to arise, his rascal crying escaping loudly through hiccups. Leo his fearless leader was inconsolable, the way he clutched his little brother's head smoothing it with small circles, whispering various words the shock and anguish overwhelming his eldest sibling. Mikey turned away wrapping his arms around Splinter after staring at the peaceful expression on his red-clad turtle that is rarely ever seen. Even so he knew something was different, the belief that his Raphael was not dead. His…pet told him so that he can save him, bring him home._

 _End Flashback_

A few hours after that devastating reunion Mikey was correct when they astonishingly watch their red brother brought back to life. Splinter having been kept out the loop for the duration his sons went into the vortex and Michelangelo's version of the calamity left the father in thought and also to control the raging emotions. The belief and conclusion that Raphael is alive but incarcerated filled the youngest with aspiration and confirmation to guide his feeble and vulnerable sibling through the shadows of corruption and exploitation.

Unfortunately nothing is ever easy as it is described.

Mikey shushed his unhealthy brother by stroking the damp forehead, nothing they did worked because they now all knew it wouldn't. Still it didn't stop them from trying to relieve the pressure and torment. Remembering his father words Mikey replied **"I know sensei. But I just…"** He paused sorrowfully watching his brother fight the nightmare mentally. **"To leave him suffering knowing I can hear everything, I shouldn't be surprised _he_ decided to give me a parting gift" ** He said bitterly. Master Splinter witnessed first-hand when Michelangelo woke up an in frantic state as his two siblings rushed in comforting their crying baby brother. Why he knew this is because his child still continue the silence, only addressing his father through the telepathic telephone telling him what had materialized. While also enduring the dejection he painfully forced upon his blue and purple turtles. He doesn't mean to be silent knowing his vocal cords are free to be activating again, but he refused.

He refused to let out a single letter until his hero; protector was safely in his arms.

The silence stretched across the lab hearing only the groaning of Raph enhancing the despair that lingers in the air. Master Splinter placed the cloth inside a bowl of now lukewarm water suggesting it needed a change, but the rat didn't feel inclined to leave his seat. He squeezed out the water placing his back on his son's forehead. Mikey made eye contact with Splinter after hearing his question **"Do you think it is time?"**

It was actually more of a statement for Mikey has heard Splinter say this before. In the sleepless nights Michelangelo's continuous nightmares repeatedly spoke about time. It annoyed the youngster greatly not understanding the meaning behind the term. That he finally confronted his father who elaborated to his siblings what could be the meaning behind this. What did time have to do with Raph? Like a joint of lightening hammering down on his head flicking the light bulb, Michelangelo suspected he figured out the answer.

Klunk's reasoning made more sense as the days passed; in fact today was number twenty-three the last day Mikey rendered himself mute attached to a lock and key. He will endure the same suffering is what the cat/raven, shadow whatever it actually was stated. Meaning that his Raphael was experiencing the physical and emotional exposure that is baby brother was subjected to. Once they uncovered the truth, the severity of the situation proved to be extremely heart-wrenching. It was just like a waiting game.

Mikey senses have improved greatly since his trial of misery and despite having the raw talent he never gained or believes himself to be an overachiever. That was of course Leo department; however this did give Mikey a new perspective to upgrade his abilities, hence why he had this powerful instinct that the day has approached. Trusting his sixth-sense to not prove him wrong Mikey relaxed his thumping heart, staring directly at his father with certainty.

 **"It is time"**

* * *

"I wish we could come with you" said Leo as he and Donnie entered the scientific room an hour ago once their father called them from the dojo. On the grey flooring opposite Raph were three pillows shaped like a triangle and a rectangle rug in the centre. The place was a twilight zone with the three candles a foot away from the pillows in case of a fire. Splinter soothed his red child once more before walking over to settle down on the pillow in front of Michelangelo. The orange teen shook his head at his eldest then captured him into a hug for solace mostly to assure his blue sibling he would be fine. He felt pressure on his back to feel Donnie spreading his lanky arm over to Leo squashing their baby brother who gladly gathered their love and devotion.

"Do be careful Mikey just in case they are still watching". Mikey narrowed his eyes leaning into Leo's chest. He pledged that his doppelganger of that world would seize control of those creatures, as he kind of promised him that Mikey was to be Raph saviour. The teen just prayed that the feline had kept his word. Removing their limbs from each other the brothers sauntered to their positions getting comfortable. Agitation flowed through his system reaching his soul as he comprehending the entire situation. _"I feel...anxious should I be? I mean this is it! My big brother is coming home but…what if I fail!"_ Trepidation trampled his body, as his breathing quicken. _"What if I don't find him and continue searching the black void for an eternity, oh no I'm losing focus!"_ Mikey's eyes widened in fear, the brothers reached out in concern as their littlest bro shut his eyes tightly.

"Michelangelo" Splinter's tranquil voice brought Mikey out of his daze. He turned around to see his sensei. "Be calm my son, always remember you are not alone. If your feel doubt, our presence will remind you that we are by your side". Mikey calmed his body, controlling his emotions nodding at his father as he switched around and closed his eyes. In a mediation pose with his hands up halfway in the air Mikey concentrated his energy fusing it with the blue, purple and brown aura of his family. A light enveloped his spirit sending it through the astral plane where two decision change their destinies and lives forever.

* * *

A violent shiver once again rushed through his ill frame. A sickly cough erupts harshly from his dry, raw throat. The effervescence was drained from his tired frame, as he rubbed his arms for circulation, but the iciness was ferocious swirling around him like a giant breeze. Expect there really isn't a breeze…or is there? Raph's mind mentally and psychologically struggled to know what was real or an illusion. How long has he been here? The boy couldn't recollect anything beyond that fateful period where he valued his baby brother's life so he could spend the next hundreds of years inside a book shackled on a shelf.

At yet he was here, inside this portal of darkness filled with loneliness and depression. No other life-form except those tortuous mutterers assaulting his existence. Covering his ears to block out the horrendous noise was in vain, they were everywhere, high and low and loud or soothing never in line with each other trying to constantly evoking his tragically disillusioned mind. But to Raphael he firmly deserved every ounce of abuse for sub-consciously beating his baby brother's imagination and characteristics. To have medieval punishments that will brutally scarred that him for incessantly.

Raph's colourless sombre orbs viewed the lack of scenery. He once laughed at Mikey when Donnie adjusted a nightlight for him inside his room after stating that the shadows were frightening and were going to eat him. Never would have Raph agree to such a ridiculous tale, but now he was planning to paint his entire room white. This blackness was agonizingly painful, harming his vision with hallucination that he might be going blind. It was becoming too much for the incapacitated turtle.

He flinched as the whispers return closing his eyes in desperation to spare him just this once. "P-please just leave m-me alone" his voice broken and rasp from disuse. Maybe this is what Mikey was experiencing when he made him feel insufficient to explain the trauma he was suffering in silence. The heartache was unbearable as the whispers began to rise with volume. Shadowing his face unleashing the tears pouring on the floor, he started to rant unclearly. "S-stop I-I beg you! I-it hurts! M-Mikey I'm sorry for e-everything! P-please don't h-hate me!" The emotion weight had crashed, shattering more of that hope that he desired to keep. He was losing the ability to stay living.

Then his eyes widened. Did he hear that right, were they footsteps? Distraughtly he kept half his face hidden, it could be them, those freaks that stole his sibling and violated his soul! And when did those other voices stop? They were getting closer as he observed the sound behind his fingers. Petrified and nearly in hysterics when turtle feet transpired from the shadows, to reveal light green ones. They are here ready to inflict systemic and domestic abuse like the previous days when Raph first realized his solitary confinement. He curled up in a ball lying on his stomach so his shell faced his attacker preparing himself when he gasped.

No, no way!

It can't be!

Slowly lifting his head Raph subdued eyes shined a small light when recognizing the frame standing above him.

"M-Mikey" A lie, it had to be. His pure youngest bro was not in this vortex of cruelty and negativity. They were playing a trick on him! Raph used his hand to move backwards, away from the mirage. "You're not r-real go a-away, d-don't come any closer!" Raph shouted his voice echoing across the space as the turtle moved onwards almost touching his body. He stopped, frozen to the ground as a beautiful sound like music touched his ears.

"Raph" he said bending down to the red-clad terrapin level. The iciness utilizing his frantic beating heart had shattered, thousands of pieces across his stomach down to the deepest pit once he saw those magnificent cerulean orbs. So shiny and dazzling so…much like Mikey. His blotchy face stared at the figure before recoiling in fear. Why he is here! He shouldn't be, this is his fate plus he just spoke! His Mikey will never and I repeat never revealed the spectacular, beaming voice to him again.

Putting his head on his knees rocking side to side, it couldn't do this anymore. He had enough. "N-not real, not r-real!" Raph exclaimed sensing the turtle reaching for him, flinching when a pair of hands wrapped around him for a hug. Huh? What? Raph looked down at the turtle sobbing clutching on his plastron. The wailing voice was similar to his littlest brother that only reveal every time his big brothers were seriously injured. But even so it couldn't be…could it?

"Raph, Raphie" There is it again, only more factual, an existing being that was truly the one and only Michelangelo. He prayed to the earth and heaven and even hell that this is really his youngest bro and not a fabrication of his frail brain. "M-mikey it really is y-you?"

The brightness and vibrant pupils on a damp sticky face along with a smile etching his mouth wide summed up his answer. "Yes Raph it is me bro I promise you". The red turtle portrait the image of a fish, he still didn't understand why Mikey was here. And his voice oh my god it been so long. "But how y-you are s-speaking to me. You c-can't that-I" Raph ceased glancing down at his chest, biting his lips in an attempt to stop unleashing the burn behind his pupils. The spring hands softly touched his face bringing the dull dark orbs to stare inside the moist kind-hearted compassionate eyeball full of love for his big brother.

"Because I need you Raph, I want to bring you home with me" " _Bring him home? Back to the farm or our lair with my other two brothers and father are presumably waiting for me. Do they like me to return also?"_ Since the day he became a part of this dystopian vortex his mind was like a mirror, cracking and splitting until it smashed like glitter across the black world. It is now or never Raph had to ask this final question.

"D-do you really want me back M-Mikey. After all t-that I d-did to you, taking a-away your f-freedom to be who y-you are. This p-person who emotionally d-destroy y-your soul forcing that g-gruesome ordeal upon you, h-how can you forgive for any of this?" Mikey doesn't need someone like him in his life. Leo, Donnie and master Splinter even April and Casey are better siblings than he will ever be.

Mikey reached round his brother's shell pressing his face into his neck exhaling his scent. "I love you Raphie very much, so please don't go, stay and grow old with me". Mikey loved him, him! No sinister voices, no hallucinations that Mikey was going to vanish, his body fading away as he screamed until his throat cut from overused. No he baby brother was still here and smiling, tears pouring from endearment and fondness. "Let's go home Raph to be with our family". The sobbing exploded from Raph's eyes grasping Mikey to his cold frame as he cough and hiccupped. "Oh Mikey t-take us to where w-we belong. Get me o-out of here!" The two clung to each other as a bright light surrounded them like a street lamp swirling from their feet to finally engulfing their heads as it spread out the entire area.

The trio sat patiently not to interrupt the procedure when the white light illuminated the room affecting their eyes. They all witness their baby brother walking out the portal with a positive grin stuck to his face. As the light dispersed the two brothers got up embracing and examining their youngest before reaching for Raph. Master Splinter having already reached Raphael side placed a hand over his hand and head. He inhaled a deep breath noticing the irrational symptoms are over. He turned to Michelangelo now sitting very close to his red son. Mikey noticed their perturbed gazes and replied. "Don't worry he will be here" He said shocking his two siblings as he hasn't spoken to them in over three weeks. They silently listened and detected the soft movement of a chest followed by a small moan departing from Raph's mouth. His siblings and father etched their bodies forward almost climbing on top of the boy when he opened those emerald baffled eyes, before he widely blinked relaxing his tormented body in the comfy bed.

"Hey guys" Those two words caused several heartfelt moments, lots and lots of cuddle-which he refused to deny- as Mikey and Donnie resting their heads against his while Leo grabbed his hand tenderly showing his support. He grumbled slightly blushing. "Are you trying to squash me or something" Donnie laughed wiping his eyes. "After twenty-three days we deserved it" Raph's body plummeted at the sentence, was it really that long? Sensing his distress Splinter took charge. "Yes my son it has been that many periods, but you are here, for now let forget about what has ensured in…that dimension. This is a celebration my child" Raph attached himself to his sensei arms, how he missed the warmth and scent of candles wax on his father's robe. Leo then reached forward clutching his little brother giving him another scent of security. "I am so glad you are alright Raph I really am" He leaned in the touch when Leo rubbed his head coming down to his cheek. They had a small oldest brother's moment when Raph heard his sound.

"Raph" he sharply turned facing his youngest bro who said his name in such a wonderful tone making him edge forward raising his trembling hand and the memories floated to the surface, very fresh in his mind that Mikey really did _talk_ to him.

"M-Mikey you said m-my name?" He grasped his loveable baby sibling whose smile remained firmly planted upon his freckle face. "So it wasn't f-fake, all those w-words you actually s-spoke to me". Happiness entered his soul filling the crack exterminating the shadows as its brilliance, glowed brightly. Raph gleamed at his sibling hugging the orange terrapin firmly and protectively. Mikey beamed at his family sitting behind them as water touch his shoulders from the silent cry as the littlest turtle rapidly announced Raphael's name out loud.


	20. Epilogue

**The epilogue has arrived! Sorry for the wait. You guys have been amazing and I'm happy you loved this story. I'm sad to see it finished but all good things must end someday.**

 **Good news I have a one shot of chapter 10 coming soon where the bros were at the lake, if you remember that, then you will see a very cute brotherly bond coming up. And a wonderful thank you to Glazier blue, without her my writing would not have improved.  
**

* * *

An hour ago the vibrant sunset combining the molten orange with bright pink and fiery red had change to a cerulean dark blue before darkness ascended across the city. The silvery moon with the starry twinkling stars begun to get overpowered by several puffs of dark grey clouds. These cotton balls shifted, blanketing the sky to revealing the spits of rain falling down, softly hitting the concrete before splashing ferociously creating variety of puddles.

However this didn't stop the four brothers jumping upon each building, their reflexes smooth as they landed on their feet to the manhole. They had done their nightly patrol and of course encountered the purple dragons conducting a bank robbery but also showing from a birds eye view a can of mutagen inside the van. Naturally the turtles had the upper hand and charge their ninjutsu skills striking the thieves knocking them unconscious with stars swirling around their heads. However in all the commotion they had forgotten the shadow ninja escaping the scene and leaping into the van. With the back doors open he drove off down the road forcing the turtle to skid out of the way unharmed and hiding their faces due to the smoke from the vehicle. Raph cursed, Donnie sighed and Leo gritted his teeth crossing his arms and Mikey…was nowhere.

Anxiety and panic arose from the siblings when they saw the littlest orange terrapin emerged through the smog holding the sparkly green mutagen along with a duffel bag of cash. Happiness, hugs and a slight reprimanded which dissolved from the mission being completed and all brothers were safe. After returning the money outside of the bank, the rain pounded down as they reached the sewer with Michelangelo grasping the successful prize in his arms.

Master Splinter was drinking his hot tea watching a nature program when his boys spring over the turnstiles shaking their bodies to release the water. As he stood up the movement popped his extremities. The rat clutched his staff raising his eyebrow. "So how did your patrolling go my sons?"

Fearless stared up at his father, his blue eyes gleaming with pride. "It went great Master Splinter; we defeated the purple dragons, saved a bank and guess what else we have". Leo placed his hand over Mikey's shoulder who presented the chemical to his father. He smiled proudly at his youngest ready for an explanation when Raph rubbed Mikey's spring head grinning widely.

"Sensei he pulled a fast one on us! The van speeded off down the road narrowly missing us and due the smoke we couldn't see Mikey, when he suddenly appeared like a hero with the cape flying behind him as he held the mutagen along with a huge load of cash. Mikey became a comic book character saving the city and our lives" Donnie and Leo smiled down at the blush brightening on Mikey's face as Raph's eyes showed affection and love.

Master Splinter felt the different aromas off his children electrocuting his heart with euphoric. His sons had succeeded in working once again as a team…which today was a triumphant considering this is the first outing with Michelangelo. He placed a furry hand on top of his smallest child's head. "Well done Michelangelo, your victory has saved a lot of people from becoming bankrupted and rescuing the mutagen for exploit purposes I am proud" the blush deepen reaching his ears as Mikey looked down at his feet, the smile tender.

"I-it was no big deal sensei. I-I saw them trying to get away with mutagen and I had to get it" he replied gently. The words sounded so innocent but they could hear the underlining behind it. His sibling's eyes reflected sadness and pain remembering the first incident which seems long ago, yet it wasn't.

Splinter sensing the change in mood ordered his children to dry off while he placed the mutagens inside a container in Donatello's lab. As he walked out closing the metal door he saw Raph sitting on the floor his shell embedded in a large pillow flicking the channels. Then saw his blue and purple sons strolling in, Donnie having a towel wrapped round his neck with his laptop on his legs as he sat down on the sofa. Leo was opposite him leaving Raph in the middle as he saw his little brother switch from program to program.

"Raph pick something" said Leo slightly irritated due to the frequent flashes from the screen. Raph grunted "I would Leo if something decent was actually on". Splinter observed the scene when he saw Mikey hiding halfway in the hallway before darting off back to -he assumed- his bedroom. Decided not to get involved for he knew Mikey had a good reason he sat down on the armchair as the second brother sighed dropping the controller. "Ok I give up! Maybe a movie night?" he said gazing left and right at his family.

Leo agreed and Donnie simply nodded his eyes wandering away from his PC. It was then they saw Mikey coming into the living room with an item behind his back. "What do have Mikey?" said Donnie tilting his head raising his bandana. He hid the wince when his little brother squirmed, pinching his lips debating whether his idea was good. He pulled out the DVD showing it was an action/sci-fi movie. The family realises it was the new film that Casey gave to Mikey when he discovered the love of the Matrix series…although that was two weeks ago. In fact four weeks have passed since the near fateful disaster of soul collecting, sacrifices, betrayal and diabolical events almost brutality ripping the family apart, that it seemed reasonable why Mikey was still so…timid. Nonetheless it left a coldness stinging feeling in their bodies when the youngest member reacted in such a way.

However the siblings and father will support their baby brother's insecurities and day by day will restore his persona. Leo leaned forward his orbs portraying kindness. "Do you want to play this Mikey?" he said softly. The orange turtle viewed his family before nodding. "If it's alright with everyone and maybe April and Casey can come round we haven't seen them in a while?" He said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

Splinter didn't have to use his senses to know how his sons were feeling, for this is a common trait that they had thrust upon Mikey. Accidently forcing him silent and then to developed a low tone like he was as you say quiet as a mouse, that even Splinter was dumbfounded by this new…speech. A tiny bubbly baby to an energetic, enthusiastic teenager now sort of reduced to a shy, meek little turtle that is afraid to disappoint or upset his family again. Even the fact he asks for permission is a cause for alarms. The father viewed his oldest boy walking out to get the phone to call their friends to grabbed –no doubt- a few slices of pepperoni pizza. Donnie had switched off his laptop getting up to gather a few covers and pillows for themselves and their guest. Splinter smiled in amusement as Donatello crimson sharply muttering about April's visit.

And lastly he glanced at his second and youngest. Michelangelo had put the video in the TV slot pausing before it started and settle down on an orange beanbag beside Raphael. No words exchanged for there was no need as they had each other's existence. Donnie came back in and handed them quilts, putting everything in order for the night. Then the purple sibling went into the kitchen to make popcorn as last time Leo decided to have a go and…well he is not called the kitchen destroyer for nothing.

Twenty minutes later their favourite and only human friends arrived with Casey holding four large pizza boxes in his right hand. "What's up dudes been sometime? Glad we can crash the party" he stated with teased tone. April rolled her eyes in humour. "Ignore him guys but still great to see you guys".

Leo and Raph snorted while Mikey giggled as Donnie somewhat successfully mumbled his words to get April to sit next to him. She complied bringing a pizza to share with him; the three bros can literally see Donnie's heart melting with delight. As the movie roleplayed Casey sat beside the youngest turtle tugging and chewing the slimy pizza. Mikey was too preoccupied with the screening that he took no knowledge of the pizza dripping on the floor. But his red terrapin brother grimaced. "Seriously Casey you need to know how to keep that jaw close. I thought Mikey was bad but you are the champion".

The boy smirked then swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing. "Well excuse you Raph but I like to taste my food instead gobbing it down in one gulp. And beside men like it fast and greasy, chewing slowly is for girls".

"Excuse me?" Casey hunched sensing a chill from his left side. He turned to see April crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed into a darken expression; he swore he could see her whole body submit a black aura ready to batter his brain. He smiled sheepishly before glaring at the savage grin Raph portrayed, while Fearless chuckled and Brainiac rolled his eyes slapping his head.

Suddenly a pair of hands thrush out each side startling his brother and friend "Dudes I'm trying to watch, it's getting good" Mikey stated his voice a little louder but still not in comparison to his original voice, however an improvement. They remained quiet until the film finished when Casey jumped up in excitement. "Wow that was so cool! What did you think Mikey do I know how to pick them or what?" The teen copied his movements putting his hand out for a high-five. "Thanks Case that was awesome!" The others could see the shine illuminate the baby blue orbs that was significantly enhancing every day. Although a few weeks have gone by, physically their brother is now of normal weight having lost a few pounds but is still emotionally equipped to nightmares, however he maintains the happiness revealing he is becoming Michelangelo once again.

Leo watched the male grabbed Mikey asking him to play a match on the pin-ball machine. Another common occurrence everyone realised was the littlest turtle would stare at Raph before answering. It wasn't because he was afraid to be alone with Casey but the haunted dreams of his red-clad protective brother dying being absorbed by the darkness, those abominable evil demons crackling like madmen as they wrench his sibling away. Despite knowing the truth Mikey needed the comfort and safety to be around his hero by following him around like a mother and her ducklings. Raphael of course mumbled his tough-guy image supporting a bright red face as his baby brother happily strolled behind him wherever he went. But they all knew he enjoy it by the smile persistence upon his features.

Recognizing the pleading eyes the second bro agreed to whip Jones's ass as they walked towards the game. April observe the cute scene warmly. She was glad that her humanoid friends have escaped the purgatory horror and repair their shattered spirits after Raph…She closed her eyes recalling her own events of when she woke up from her body experience coma, to seeing the supposedly dead body of their saviour. These four weeks have been strenuous and stressful, filled with anger and self-conflict along with emotional and mental challenges for the family. To April they were a very strong, close-knit family who are pulling through and thriving.

The girl then laughed when the hockey player appeared behind Donnie and grabbed his computer causing the purple teen to yelp and demanded his laptop back. Which only further created havoc once you add Raph bouncing like a frog on top of the boy only for him to land on the genius's shell, it no wonder boys cause the most collateral damage. She was also relieved that their sensei had retired early although she doubts that Splinter would interfere. April frown looking at their leader picking up senses of relaxation but a hint of troubled, tried and the never-ending word called guilt. She sighed moving over to sit next to him who was unaware of the red-haired female.

"Leo?" He startled dropping his hand from his chin, his blue eyes widened then calm his nerve noticing April's perturb manner. "What is it April?" he stated attempting to hide away the tightening feeling in his chest. Her hand touched his arm and whispered "Its ok Leo everyone is fine you don't have to keep being brave".

He peered into her same coloured pupils as his own before resting his head over the top of the sofa. "I know but, you know what I am like April. To me there will always be a 'what if' could I have been able to prevent this all from happening? To stop myself and Raph from raising the devils of hell unleashing their powers upon my youngest bro almost destroying his soul, I just wish it never happened" Fearless felt drained as he used his arms for support when he placed them on his knee hiding his face from April.

"I am the big brother and leader and yes even though my brothers classify me as a mother-hen it is my responsibility to protect them, and my mind keeps on rewinding back to the days I almost lost two of them and the third deep in loneliness and regret". She removed her hand instead placing it on his face. "That is just like you Leo that is why you are our fearless leader, however this does not mean every single thing needs to burden your shoulders. Despite what had occurred I'm glad we can't turn back time-". Leo scrunched his eyes at the response what does that mean? The girl raised her other hand indicating she hadn't finished. "Many people would love to erase the tragic memories, to change the wheels of a clock so it never happened or would never establish. Yet nothing works out the same way twice, time has a will of its own Leo. If we did somehow alternate time those creatures would have taken Mikey and Raph's lesson would have been his actual death. I'm glad things did not turn out as worse than I thought it would be…maybe because Klunk really did like Mikey".

Leo flinched. They all stopped speaking about the furry feline friend a week after Raph woke up. The uncontrollable tears of Mikey losing his pet and the treachery were heart-breaking for them all. He gazed over at the four roaming over the machine like vultures. Donnie and Mikey on the side cheering their partners as they battled their way to see who could get the ball inside the pin first, albeit it was meant to be a one-player game…but oh well. They were having fun and their spirits were high, that was enough for fearless. He looked back at April who dipped her head to the left, the red hair covering one eye.

With serenity and gratitude he said "Thank you for what you did for all of us, you and Casey I am very glad to have met you both". Her mouth fell open just a little, her orbs shimmering in appreciation and pleased to have been a huge help in saving them. During the quiet moment they failed to see Casey studying the two with a straight face which switched to a Cheshire grin. He placed his hands to his face and bellowed "Yo Donnie, Leo is about to kiss April!" Exclamation followed by multiple bruises as Casey rushed to hide from the fiery girl leaving the flush, embarrassed leader to splutter and jumble his words to a disturbingly gleeful Raphael and a stock-still wide-eyed Donatello. In the background all you can hear is the loud, booming cheerful sound of Michelangelo laughing.

After the lively event resulting in Casey's head forming a large purple bruise customize by April they all decided to settle down and get some sleep. Donnie offered his bed to her who denied having brought her sleeping bag. The four bros said goodnight to their friends resting on the sofa.

Once the eldest and third youngest closed their doors Raph entered his room with a shadow of identical feet trailing behind him. They have not stopped sharing a bed since the first week he remembered how to breathe again. The night-terrors terrorising him as they captured Mikey begging for his role model as the blackness devoured him. No matter how much the red-clad turtle ran he was too late. Screaming and sleep deprivation from both siblings led to both forming a single room with a double bed. Or in this case Raph applying a cosy, soft mattress to replaced his rock-hard one so they –Mikey- could hopefully siesta.

The youngest turtle quickly bounced on the bed grabbing a fluffy pillow as his brother rolled his eyes gently shoving Mikey to the wall. "Move over Squirt I don't need you becoming a starfish". The orange teen huffed shuffling around on his side. "I'm not that fidgety…am I?" The protector glanced at Mikey's concern eyes before chuckling softly, tapping his baby bro on the head. "No you're not I was only joking….Instead I have an octopus for a brother" His green pupils sparkled as he began poking Mikey's side causing him to shriek unsuccessfully protecting his body, mainly because he was trapped between Raph and a wall. "R-Raph s-so mean h-haha st-stop!" As the teen allowed his orange sibling to rest he noticed a mischief look appearing on his features. "Mikey?" he said with a tone as the boy smiled narrowing his eyes and pounced. The older teen grunted as he landed on top of his plastron wrapping his spring green arms around his bright green skin.

He failed to show his annoyance when you have a beaming, teethe baby bro staring back at you. He waited patiently as Mikey shifted position laying his head on his shoulder claiming the spot under Raph's neck. "I was right you definitely are a wiggly octopus. Feels like you have four arm and four legs". He muttered sarcastic but humorous. Mikey just rubbed his head affectionately his eyelids becoming heavy. "Raph?" he whispered.

"Yeah Kiddo" he replied placing both arms around his little brother. The baby bro yawned snuggling deeper in the heat of his shielded, safeguard big brother. "I love you Raphie". Tightening his hold and pressing his head to lay on Mikey's, the youngest pretended to ignore the trembling body of his hero's defences breaking down like it did every night for over three weeks, allowing him to express his true emotions when the teen blatantly pointed out how much he truly loves Raph. "I-I love you very, v-very much Mikey. I-I always have and will. I said this before and I'll say it repeatedly. Despite my outburst of rage, the insensitivity that flies out my mouth, you mean the world to me. Don't change especially t-that voice of y-yours" Raph looked away as the tears threaten to fall. Been a month and it still frightens him. The thought of them coming back to take Mikey he couldn't bear it another time. Not only that but the extra shadows around the room only added the anxiety that the room had been adjusted with a ceiling light attached to the right corner of the left side of the bedroom. It was aimed just a few feet from the bed with a low lighting to give that sense of comfort and security. The deep breathing of his baby sibling as he caress his shell made him yawn and sink deeper inside the covers. A tiny whisper 'I won't' breathed into his ears as they both slumbered into oblivion.


End file.
